The Wonder Years
by Pari
Summary: The X-Men in High School. OroroLogan aka RoLo fic.
1. Default Chapter

Title: The Wonder years  
Author: Pari  
Email:   
Rating: PG to R

Archive: Here and 

Summary: Ok, since I hate 'Evolution' and mainly because they didn't make Logan and Ororo teens as well. I decided to do my own version :D And I don't know where its going yet, so just bear with me I'll come up with something;)  
Disclaimer: I wrote Stan Lee and Marvel about buying them but they haven't responded yet. So alas…I don't own them:)

The Wonder years:

"Just who the hell does she think she is?" He roared as he kicked the trashcan sending it flying through the air, and barely missing the head that suddenly appeared in the room.

"I am sorry, I thought the room was empty." The wide-eyed girl began to explain as she clutched her books to her chest, and slowly began to back out of the room again.

"Hey, no I'm sorry," The irate boy spoke with a slight growl as he roughly ran his fingers through his hair. "Ororo, right?" He asked as the now stunned girl simply nodded her head. "Yeah we got English tagether."

"May I ask what is the matter, what has gotten you so upset?"

"Aint none of ya business." He snapped a little harsher then he had intended to.

"I..I..of course, you are right, I am sorry, I'll come back later then." She stammered as she turned to hastily retreat from the room.

"Ro wait." He called to her and she stopped, turning to him with an arched brow at the pet name he had given her. "I aint mad at ya and I aint got no right taken my problems out on ya. Let's try this again, I'm Logan." He said as he held out a hand. Ororo looked at it for a moment then grasped it and firmly shook.

"Nice to meet you Logan, I am Ororo, as you already seem to know. Exactly how did you know my name?"

"Ah I heard the teacher callin ya by it in the class. It's a name ya just don't forget, and then there's the way ya look," Logan explained and Ororo instantly, self-consciously lowered her head. "Ya stand out, with the hair and blue eyes."

"Yes I know," Ororo replied with a sad sigh.

"Ya got looks that can drive a guy wild, which is why mostly every guy in the room have a hard time concentrating on their work." Logan added and Ororo looked up with a smile.

"Thank you."

"What fer, I had nothing ta do wit it, thank ya mom and dad."

"I cannot, they are dead."

"I'm sorry darlin."

"So," Ororo spoke wanting to changed the subject. "What are you doing here in the library, studying for the big geography test next Friday?"

"Hell naw just came in ta be alone and think."

"About?" Ororo asked curiously and then noticed the glare Logan was shooting her and instantly averted her eyes downward. "It is none of my concern, sorry."

"Its alright, I guess ya already figured I'm pissed at something, someone actually." He said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Who?"

"Jean." He answered in a near growl. Ororo nodded, she should have guessed. It was school knowledge that Logan and Jean were a couple. Although no one could figure out why Jean would date Logan they seemed so opposite to each other.

"A lover's quarrel," Ororo said with a sweet smile. "I'm sure it will pass."

"Yeah it has, Jeanie dumped me for one eye." Logan stated with a grumble.

"One eye? Scott?" Ororo repeated with a confused look on her face and then remembered that's what Logan often called Scott.

"Yeah, Scott." Logan replied and Ororo suddenly burst out in to a fit of laughter as Logan watched her curiously. "What tha hell's so funny?"

"Well, I've never truly understood why you called him that, until now." She answered through her giggles.

"Ya don't strike me as the slow type Ro." He said.

"Well, I am not used to jokes I suppose. So do you make up names for everyone, Jeanie, one eye, and Ro? Or should we just feel special?"

"The only one meant as an insult, is one eye."

"So I gathered." She said giggling again and then grew serious. "I am sorry to hear about you and Jean breaking up, truly I am Logan."

"Yeah me too, but its done and there aint no going back now."

"Well maybe if you talked to her..."

"Naw, she's with scooter now, I aint never gonna touch or think of her the same way again." Ororo looked at him skeptically. "Well definitely not touch her." He corrected with a chuckle as Ororo giggled more. There was a brief awkward silence before Logan spoke again. "So, whatcha come in here fer anyway?"

"Ah," Ororo sighed, happy to have a change of subject. "Geography test next Friday."

"Oh yeah right. Well I only destroyed the trashcan, everything else is still usable." Logan said with a smirk, invoking more giggles from Ororo.

"Poor trashcan." She said as she looked over at the crumpled tin can that was over turned in a near corner. This time Logan chuckled.

"Well I'll leave ya ta study." Logan offer.

"No, its ok if you need to vent more, I can always go to my room, I'll just grab the books I came in here for and…"

"Naw, I'm done. Actually I feel better, thanks." Logan said as he stared openly at the Nubian beauty before him, as she nervously lower her head, not use to the attention. "I guess Chuck's right about how talking sometimes can make ya feel better." Ororo smiled up at him, warmly.

"You mean the Professor? You call him Chuck, to his face?" She asked bewildered.

"Yeah, I aint one fer doing anything behind backs, I'm pretty straight forward. Whatcha see is whatcha get. Sorry."

"Oh no I think that's wonderful, to be so open. I wish I could be that brave and free."

"So why don't ya?"

"Oh no, I cannot, just not my style." Logan nodded as he watched her and then suddenly he reached out and touched a stray strand of Ororo's hair, tucking it over her shoulder with the rest of her mane. Ororo looked up startled, but didn't move or speak. "Reminds me of clouds and I've often wonder if it was a soft as I imagine clouds are." He explained as he now stroked another strand back.

"Logan!" An accented voiced pierced the room, startling both Logan and Ororo, and Logan frowned at himself that he hadn't sensed the presence of their new guess. At that moment Gambit popped his head in the room. "There you are, Gambit been looking everywhere for ya, homme." He said as he entered the room, just as Ororo took a couple of steps back. "'Ello, Stormy." Gambit grinned now giving Ororo his attention as he lifted her hand to kiss. She swiftly yanked it away, rolling her eyes.

"My name is Ororo, not Stormy, not Chere, or any of those others absurd names you insist on calling me. Please do remember that Gambit." She said in a huff as she clutched at her books again, glaring at the boy before her.

"Oh Stormy, why you mad at Gambit. He mean no offense, chere." Gambit said as he again reached for her hand and she stepped back again with a disgusted expression on her face.

"Leave her alone gumbo." Logan said in a low rumble, regaining the boy's attention. "Why ya looking for me anyway?"

"Gambit was sent to see if you still gonna play football, but I know you and Jeanie are no more, so if you need time…" Gambit said with a smirk, knowing his words would rile Logan. "And Scott just said he'd play." He added arching his brow.

"I'm fine, and I'll play." Logan said with a smile as images of crushing Scott played in his head, as he walked towards the exit behind Gambit. He stopped in the doorway and looked back at Ororo, who was watching him and Gambit leave. "Ya wanna come?" He asked stunning Ororo.

"I..I should study." She replied nervously.

"Aw come on ya got nearly two weeks ta study, come on I need a cheering section. Ya probably the only girl in this school who aint in Jean's cliché, and they all are takin her side."

"Oh thanks." Ororo said glaring, not liking the reminder that Jean was the most pretty and popular girl in school, who had gone out of her way to excluded Ororo from any and all activities.

"Trust me that was a complement. Its nice ta see a girl in this school who aint got her head up Jeanie's ass, ya a leader not a follower. That's a good thing darlin, never feel bad about it." Ororo gave him a small smile.

"Ok." She said and Logan arched his brow.

"Ok, ya gonna come?"

"Yeah, I shall come." She said as she walked to where he stood in the door way and they walked out together.

A few moments later, outside:  
Logan, Ororo, and Gambit had arrived to a packed field, as most of the students gathered to watch what everyone expected to be a good game, considering that by now everyone knew about Logan's and Jean's breakup and that Scott had been the reason. Now the two boys were about to play football on opposite teams, everyone figured there would be blood shed, and that Scott would be doing most of the bleeding. As the trio neared the sidelines, they passed Jean and her crew. Jean approached, grasping Logan by the arm and turning him.

"Logan, I'm telling you right now you had better not hurt Scott. I was the one who dumped you, so if you want to be pissed at someone you be pissed at me." She said with a glare and then instantly noticed a quiet Ororo standing beside Logan. "What's this you've found a stray?" Jean asked as she turned to Ororo with an evil grin on her face. "What are you doing here Ororo, shouldn't you be up in your room or at the library with the other losers?" Jean questioned Ororo, who in turned simply looked down at the ground not saying a word.

"Back off Red," Logan's gruffy voice cut in. "She's with me and you're gonna leave her alone. Now go back to the rest of the Barbies, and cheer on Ken." He said with a growl and Jean quickly turned flipping her hair over her shoulder as she moved to leave.

"I swear I don't know what I ever saw in you, the bad boy thing, I'm so over it." She huffed as she stalked off back to where her friend stood gawking.

"Been wondering that myself," Logan mumbled as he watched Jean stalk off, and then he turned his attention back to Ororo. "Ya alright?" he asked with concern etched on his face. Ororo nodded.

"Yes I am use to it." She said giving a brave smile, but Logan could she her lips trembling and that she was on the verge of tears.

"Don't let them get ta ya, they're just jealous."

"Oh yeah that must be it." Ororo said sarcastically, rolling her eyes as she smiled a bit. Logan in turn chuckled.

"Do you have a mirror in your room?" He asked her in all seriousness, and Ororo nodded her head as she looked at him in confusion. "Ya should try looking in it sometimes." He said and then leaned in closer to her as he began removing his jacket. "You're a knock out." He said softly, causing Ororo to blush, and then he moved back and held out his coat. "Here, put this on, it's a bit chilly and ya didn't bring a coat, and I really don't want someone walkin off wit it." He added with a charming smile. Ororo gave a small smile as she slipped into Logan's coat, she noticed out the corner of her eyes that she was being watched by an irritated looking Jean and her entire entourage. Ororo hugged herself in Logan's coat and turned to watch the game.

An hour into the game, Logan's team was up by six points and Ororo to everyone's surprise was cheering her head off. During every break Logan would make his way to where she stood, checking to see if she was ok, and getting a drink, which she always had in hand for him. To the outside eyes of the student body they were looking suspiciously like a couple. As their last break ended and Logan made his way back onto the field, Ororo who was watching him intensely suddenly felt herself stumbling forward. She turned to see who had pushed her, and to see if they were ok, and her eyes fell on Jean and a couple of her friends, Kitty and Rogue.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Jean asked as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I…I am sorry Jean I did not see you standing there, I…"

"I'm not talking about that, I'm talking about you and Logan. You don't think he takes you seriously do you?" Jean asked. Ororo lowered her head not speaking. "He's just paying attention to you to upset me, but he should know that 'you' wouldn't make me jealous." Jean said with a giggle, which Kitty matched with her own. "I mean look at you, white hair and blue eyes, you look odd."

"I am not with Logan he and I are simply friends." Ororo finally spoke.

"Oh please, if Logan's hanging out with you, it's to get into your pants, and the moment he does he'll dump you. You're not his style, you're too mousy and plain. Don't get me wrong you've got a killer fashion sense, but you don't wear makeup and you just wear your hair down straight, always hiding your face in it. Logan likes his girl flashy, showing some skin, wild like him." Ororo's eyes glazed over as her tears welled up, and the skies opened up with a loud rumble of thunder.

"Uhm, Jean ah think we should leave now. Ah think you're pissin her off, and Ah for one don't want ta be barbequed." Rogue said as she looked up and watched the clouds darken as a sudden rain shower fell. All the students on the sidelines as well as the players on the field all scurried for cover, all expect Ororo, who stood still, still watching a retreating Jean. She trembled with anger and when a hand gripped her arm she sent out a bolt of Lightning and it struck the ground near where she stood.

"Whoa, Ro, ya ok?" Logan's voice awoke her from her daze and Ororo turned to the form sprawled out on the ground beside her, here eyes widened in fear.

"Oh Goddess, Logan are you ok?" Ororo leaned down beside him helping him to his feet.

"Yeah but we better get inside this storm looks bad." He said as he grasped her hand and began to run from the field, they made it to a near by bench area that had a top, the professor had them build all over the ground so the students could sometime eat and study outside.

"I am so sorry Logan, did I hurt you?" She asked as she set about running her hands over him in inspection.

"Naw, but that bolt nearly fried me." Logan answered and then realization dawn. "Wait a minute, ya caused all this?" Logan asked and Ororo closed her eyes and calmed herself. Just as suddenly as it appeared the Storm dispersed and the sky cleared and sun shone once again. Logan stared in disbelief.

"I am sorry, I did not mean to, see this is why I cannot be as carefree as you and everyone else." Ororo stated as she willed her impending tears down, not wanting to invoke another storm. "I have to remain in control, my powers are linked to my emotions." Logan nodded his understandings. Ororo hastily began removing his coat, holding it out for him, and when he took it she quickly turned to leave.

"Hey, where ya off ta?" Logan asked as he moved after her.

"I know you must think I am some kind of freak…"

"Why cause ya can control the weather? Darlin we're at a school for mutants, everyone of us has some strange powers, and ya aint the only one who has to stay in control all the time." At his words Ororo stopped and sat at a nearby bench.

"You do too?" She asked quietly as she shivered at bit in her damp clothes. Logan looked at her and then placed his coat around her shoulders.

"Yeah, though sometimes its hard. But if I don't keep myself in check someone could get hurt."

"How, I thought your mutant powers were your healing factor and keen senses."

"It is, but there are other things, things that only Chuck knows about." Logan said as he sat across from her. Ororo sat intrigued by his confession.

"Like?" She questioned and he locked eyes with her, just staring transfixed for a few moments.

SNIKT

Ororo's eyes nearly popped out of her head as her mouth gaped open in surprise. Her stare locked on to Logan's right hand, which now had long blades sticking out of the knuckles. "Don't be scared, I aint gonna hurt ya." Logan quickly spoke.

"I am not afraid." Ororo spoke as she continued to stare at his hand, she slowly moved forward, reaching out.

"Careful, they're sharp." He said as she reached out and ran her finger along the dull top of the blades.

"Does it hurt when they come out?"

"Every time."

"And you can control it?"

"Usually, but there are time when I'm really pissed, or really excited then they just pop out on their own."

"Thank you Logan, for sharing this with me and I assure you I shall tell no one." Ororo said.

"Tell who ya like, I don't give a damn. Aint like it's a secret or nothing, just aint no ones business, I just wanted ya ta see that ya aint the only freak in town.' He said sending her a smirk, which she matched with a board smile. "So, what upset ya that ya nearly blasted my ass wit a bolt?"

"Jean, she told me that you were just pretending to be my friend to make her jealous, but that you were wasting your time cause she'd never be jealous of a plain Jane like me." Ororo said, lowering her head.

"Oh yeah right, which is why she took the time ta tell ya that. If she really didn't care, if it didn't bother her she wouldn't have said a word ta ya." Logan said with a wide smile.

"So it was just to make her jealous?" Ororo asked a bit crushed. "Or to get into my pants as she so eloquently put it?" Logan chuckled.

"Naw, it aint ta make her jealous, nor ta get in ya pants, though the thought has crossed my mind a time or two." He grinned wiggling his brows at her and she giggled, knowing he was kidding with her. "It was because ya reached out ta me as a friend, and against my entire nature I accepted ya friendship, at least I hope that we're friends."

"We are." Ororo nodded with a smile.

"Good, now come on we've got English in fifteen minutes." Logan said as he stood and helped Ororo to her feet, and they headed off to class. They were the last to arrive, just beating the bell, and as they walked into the room all conversation ceased and all eyes fell on them. Ororo immediately avoided the stared by lowering her head and letting her hair conceal it. Logan on the other hand simple glared back, causing most to avert their stares, he then ushered Ororo into the room and to their seats, which were beside each other's. As they nestled in, pulling out their books and paper, Ororo's best friend and only girlfriend, Jubilee, who sat on the other side of Ororo, leaned over to chat with her friend.

"Hey Roro." She greeted with a smile.

"Oh hey Jubes." Ororo smiled back happy to have a true friend in her mist.

"So, what's up with you and the wild child over there?" Jubilee asked as Logan threw her a growl and glare. 'Gotta remember his keen hearing' Jubilee thought to herself, as she leaned in closer to Ororo, lowering her voice to a near whisper. "Are you two like dating?"

"No we are just friends." Ororo defended.

"Oh, so he's letting you wear his coat, because you're just friends?" Jubilee asked arching her brow as Ororo looked down and noticed that she still was wearing Logan's coat.

"Goddess, no wonder everyone was gawking." She said as she began removing the coat and turning to hand it to Logan, who simply shook his head.

"Ya keep it, ya still a bit damp." Ororo smiled but hesitantly pulled the coat back on and then face forward, to focus on the teacher, though she found it hard with so many eyes still on her.

"Ya gotta starin problem bub?" Logan asked a boy across the way who was looking at Ororo. And the boy hastily shook his head no and then turned around. Ororo smiled to herself that Logan had come to her defense again, a girl could get use to that she mused. At that moment a student appeared in the doorway, she moved in the room and handed the teacher a note.

"Ororo, your presences is requested in the Professor's office." The teacher announced.

Ororo, who wasn't surprised considering her earlier rain shower, packed up her books.

"If Chuck gives ya a hard time tell him it was my fault, that I pissed ya off. He'll believe that." Logan said with a wink and a smile, and Ororo smiled back despite herself. "I'll see ya later then." He added to Ororo's surprise, but she nodded her reply and then made her way to the exit and down to the professor's office.

Later that night:  
He had been walking the grounds as he did every night after everyone had gone to bed. As he exited the wood that surrounded the estate, making his way back to the mansion a familiar scent hit his nose, vanilla and sandalwood. It was a scent he couldn't place, and it grew stronger as he neared the mansion. As he moved towards the gardens he noticed a figure moving about, and he instantly went on the defensive. Crouching low he slowly moved to where the darkened figure stood. He moved in readying to pounce on the intruder when the scents of vanilla and sandalwood became overwhelming, and just as the recognition of the scents finally struck him, the form of Ororo was floating above him, flying back to the mansion and up to her attic room. Logan watched for a moment in awe before following her trail. He climbed the trellis leading up to Ororo's room. He reached her patio and looked over to find Ororo perched up on the edge of the railing.

"Hey." He whispered hoarsely startling Ororo so much that she fell backwards onto the patio. She quickly leaped up taking a defensive stance, her eyes glowing white as the air around her crackled with lightning. Logan quickly threw up his hands. "Whoa Ro, its me, Logan." He quickly spoke out and Ororo just as quickly juiced down.

"Logan?" She repeated stunned to see him there. "What are you doing here?"

"I was takin a walk, saw ya out, and…ya didn't tell me ya could fly." He said as he nonchalantly strolled towards her.

"Because I cannot fly." She said as she hugged herself.

"I saw ya darlin." Logan contended.

"No, you saw me using the wind to maneuver myself through the air, not flying." She corrected. "I could do the same to you."

"Whoa," Logan said clearly impressed. "So what else can ya do? I mean I know about controlling the weather…"

"I can also manipulate the elements, the wind for example."

"That's pretty…uhm cool." Logan stated which invoked a giggle from Ororo.

"Did you just say 'cool'?"

"Yeah I did, and if'n ya tell anyone…"

"I swear your secret's safe with me." Ororo laughed as he held up her right hand. "So, what were you doing up and about at this time of night."

"One could ask ya the same."

"I asked you first."

"Yeah, don't mean I'm gonna answer ya." Logan said defiantly as he folded his arms across his chest. Ororo tucked her head down. "I have nightmares sometimes, and so I get out of my room. Out in tha open where it's less…"

"Confining." Ororo finished for him and he looked at her and nodded.

"Exactly." She nodded back her understanding. "Same for you?" He asked her.

"Pretty much." She replied looking up at the night sky, which held a full moon. "Oh!" She exclaimed as she turned and headed into her room as Logan looked after her curiously. After a moment she returned. "I forgot to return this to you and to say thank you for letting me borrow it." Ororo said as she held out his coat. He took it from her grasp and then moved and draped it over her shoulders.

"Ya shiverin, are ya cold?"

"No, actually the weather really doesn't bother me, the heat, the cold, my body just seems to adjust to whatever climate I'm in."

"So why ya shiverin then?" He asked.

"Well…I…I don't get a lot of visitors in my bedroom and never any boys, especially not the Popular captain of the football team." She said giving him a shy smile as he gave her a broad one. "I guess I'm still a bit stunned."

"Sorry, didn't mean ta upset ya." He declared as he took a step back. Ororo in turn stepped forward.

"No, you did not upset me." She said quickly. "I do not mind your company." She added nervously, dipping her head a bit allowing her cascades of white hair to fall in her face. Logan instinctively reached out and tucked the silken tresses behind her ear, as she lifted her eyes to stare into his.

"It is." He said softly and then backed up, moving back the way he had come on to the patio as Ororo frowned in confusion.

"Is what?" She asked as she watched him perch up on the railing.

"Ya hair, it is as soft as how I imagine clouds ta be, see ya tomorrow Ro." He said before leaping over the side of the railing, leaving her to smile after him.

Next morning, Breakfast:  
Ororo hadn't gotten much sleep after her visitor had left her patio, yet she had still managed to get up with the sun, looking refreshed. She hummed as she dressed and readied herself for the day. She continued humming as she arrived in the cafeteria. After getting her usual breakfast scrambled eggs, toast, two stripes of bacon, and orange juice, she found Jubilee sitting in their usual spot, and made her way to her. Ororo had gotten half way when a form sudden popped in front, causing her to jump.

"Guten Morgen, Ororo."

"Kurt." Ororo hissed. "You scared me, I have asked you not to do that." She said frowning at the boy before her.

"Ich bin traurig." He apologized dropping his head a bit before looking back up at her. "Ororo, you know we're having the Winter Ball Saturday, and I was wondering…"

"Yes Kurt?" Ororo asked inside praying he was asking her what she thought he was asking. She hated the idea of going alone, since Jubilee already was going with Bobby.

"Well, I was wondering, if you didn't already have a date…if you'd like to go with me." He said hurriedly again lowering his head and closing his eyes, awaiting her reply.

"Yes, I would love to go with you Kurt." She said smiling broadly at the now dumbstruck boy, who had obviously already decided that she would say no.

"Wundervoll!" He exclaimed excitedly, popping from in front of her to in back of her, causing her to twirl, giggling at him. "Danke, Ororo." He said placing a kiss to her cheek before disappearing into thin air, only to emerge at the other side of the cafeteria where the jocks sat.

Ororo shook her head and continued to giggle as she made her way to where Jubilee now sat gawking. Before she could settle in Jubilee started her interrogation. "So what was that all about?"

"What all about?" Kurt responded taking his place in between Gambit and Bobby, just as Logan approached and seated across from him.

"Don't play dumb, Mon Ami." A Cajun drawl spoke. "You and Ororo." At the mention of her name, Logan lifted his head in sudden interest, but didn't speak, just listened.

"Oh that…"

"It was nothing, Kurt simply asked me to the Winter Ball." Ororo stated with a nonchalant shrug, as Jubilee's mouth dropped open in surprise.

"No way!" Bobby said shaking his head. "No way Ororo agreed to go to the dance with you. I mean granted she not Miss Popular or anything, But she's still a major hottie. Not way she said she'd go with you."

"And why wouldn't I go with Kurt, he is a nice boy and he asked." Ororo defended.

"Yeah I know but what about you and Logan?"

"What about me?" Logan asked in a near growl. "Why tha hell would I care?"

"Well, I thought you and Ororo were a couple now" Bobby continued.

"She's just a friend." Logan grumbled irritably as he bit into his toast.

"We are simply friends, nothing more. He just broke up with Jean yesterday for heavens sake." Ororo said before putting a fork full of eggs into her mouth.

"Right." Jubilee giggled as she gulped down the rest of her juice.

"Right." Bobby mumbled but knew Logan heard by the death glare he threw at him.

"Gotta go, cya later." Logan said as he stood and stalked away.

"Ok, what's da matter wit him?" Gambit asked as he and the others watched Logan walk off.

Later, English class:  
Logan was the last to arrive in class, and Ororo had spent the last few minutes watching the door for the moment he entered. Once he walked in and made his way to take the seat beside her, she greeted him with a smile, which received a grunt and icy stare. Logan quickly took out his notebook and began taking notes, something he never did but still managed to get A's. Ororo could sense that he was ignoring her.

"Good morning Logan." She leaned over and whispered. He shot her a glance and grunted again, causing her to frown in confusion. "I forgot to bring your coat, I'll get it to you by the end of the day, ok?"

"Yeah whatever." He mumbled never looking at her.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm just tryin ta take notes here." He snapped loud enough that eyes were now on them. Ororo hurriedly lowered her head, turning herself to face forward. Logan watched her as her lips began to tremble and knew she was on the verge of tears and that he had caused it. He cursed himself silently. 'Why tha hell am I mad at her?' he wondered. They spent the remainder of class taking intensive notes and avoiding each other's eyes, and when the bell rang, Ororo swiftly gathered her things and nearly raced from the room, but before she could get to the door a strong hand had gripped her wrist, turning her. "Ro." Logan spoke but then stop long enough the let the other kids walk by. Once they had left, and they were the only two remaining he began again. "Look, I'm sorry for actin like such an ass." Ororo listened silently still avoiding his eyes, instead looking down at her hands. "I aint mad at ya, its something else…I'm sorry." He repeated as he slowly lifted her chin, making her look up at him. "Ya forgive me? Please say ya do cause I couldn't stand ya being mad at me." She smiled softly at him as he attempted a pout.

"I forgive you, but do not think you can use me as a punching bag whenever you are mad." She said lifting her chin a bit more.

"Understood, and again I'm sorry." He said again as he took her books from her hands.

"Logan, I can carry my own books." She began to protest.

"Yeah, but why when I'm willin ta do it for ya?" He asked as they moved to the door, which he held open until she walked out first.

"Well, it shall not help the rumors that are already going around about us." She defended.

"Ro, ya known me all of two days now right?"

"Correct."

"And from what ya know, do ya really think I give a damn bout what people think or say about me?" He asked arching one brow, waiting for her reply. She thought earnestly before a smile spread across her face.

"No, I do not think 'you' do, but what of me and my reputation?" She inquired.

"It'll be fine, sides if anyone says anything outta the way about ya, I'll fillet im." He said as he popped out one of his blades, causing Ororo's eyes to grow big as she looked about them to make sure no one else had seen. When the blade disappeared, she looked up at him and giggled.

"I hope it does not come to that." She said and he chuckled, but it soon faded as he saw the last person he wanted to see walking directly towards them.

"Logan, there you are. I've been looking every where for you." Jean said as she now stood before Logan and Ororo. "See you're still working the charity case." She said giving Ororo an icy stare. "Do you mind this is private?" She shot and Ororo moved to leave but Logan wrapped an arm around her waist stopping her and startling her.

"There's only one person here that aint wanted, and it aint Ro." He said his arm still firmly attached around Ororo's waist, which Jean arched a brow to.

"Whatever, I just wanted to let you know that you can still take me to the Winters Ball. Scott had already promised Betty a month ago that he'd take her, which leaves me dateless, so I'll just go with you." She said as she pulled out her compact to check her makeup. Logan simply gawked at her as if she had grown a hideous wart.

"You've gotta be kiddin." He said with a chuckle, which invoked a giggle from Ororo. "I aint goin nowhere wit ya, if scooter can't take ya then ya'll be going stag."

"Oh so you've got a date already, who her?" Jean pointed to Ororo and laughed.

"Actually, I aint goin because I know Ro is goin wit Kurt, and if I can't go wit her then I won't go at all. Sorry Princess but I aint interested." Jean's mouth dropped much like Ororo's had at his comment. "Lets get ta next period." Logan said as he led Ororo off, his arm still possessively around her waist, leaving a disbelieving Jean to look after them. "What class ya got next?"

"Uhm…Spanish." Ororo finally managed to say, still stunned at Logan's words. He nodded and then turned down the hall leading to Spanish class. "Why did you say that to Jean?" She finally asked as they now stood before the Spanish classroom door.

"Cause I wouldn't go ta heaven if'n I had ta go wit her. And did ya hear how she made it sound, like she was doing me a favor or something." He answered his anger flaring a bit. Ororo giggled more.

"No, I mean what you said about me, do you not think I get tormented enough by her as it is?"

"I said that cause its tha truth."

"Oh," she replied quite shocked. "Logan if I had known, thought you were interested in going with me, you should have said something."

"Its alright darlin, I aint too keen on getting dressed up all fancy like anyways."

"Like you would have." She teased and he laughed. "But really if you had said something earlier, before Kurt, and how did you know Kurt had asked me?"

"He mentioned it this morning, though no one believed him, everyone was saying you were too hot for tha likes of him." He said and Ororo blushed a deep shade of cinnamon. "Anyway, next time." He continued as he opened the door for her.

"Next time?" she repeated.

"Our next dance, I'm askin in advance ta go wit ya."

"Oh, but our next dance is prom…"

"I know." He said and then leaned in and place a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll see ya after class, ok." She simply nodded, unable to speak out of surprise.

Lunchtime:  
Ororo made her way to where Jubilee stood waving at her like a wild woman. Ororo giggled at her friend, shaking her head slightly. The body that stood next to her and had accompanied her to the cafeteria, now stood watching her as she turned to face him. "There's Jubes," Ororo announced the obvious. "Would you care to join us, you're welcome to…if you want." She asked in a hurried babble.

"Sure, why not?" Logan said as he threw an evil eye at the table housing the group of teenaged boys that watched them and made kissy faces at Logan. "Just give me a sec, gotta go talk ta tha team about practice this afternoon, ya know remind them." He spoke in a near growl.

"Ok, I'll save you a seat." Ororo said as she made her way across the cafeteria as Logan headed in the opposite direction.

"Logan and Roro sitting in a tree…" Kurt began as the others chuckled, but all taunting stopped at a strange sound.

SNIKT!

Wide eyes now gawked at Logan, at his hands that now held sharp blades.

"I…I was just kidding, Mein Freund." Kurt stuttered never taking his eyes from Logan's hands.

"Yeah, Logan," Scott added nervously. "Calm down, it was just a…a joke. We know you and Ororo are just friends."

"Yeah Mon ami, we jus foolin around. We mean no disrespect, no?" Gambit added as he stood and moved to where Logan stood, placing a hand on his best friend's arm, pulling him away. After they moved to some distanced Logan retracted his claws. "That a new toy? Gambit don't member…those before." He asked pointing to Logan's hands.

"Drop it Cajun." Logan hissed as he still leered over his shoulder at the table of boys, who all sat silently eating with their heads bowed, not wanting to meet Logan's gaze.

"Why you never tell Gambit, we 'pose ta be bes friends, no?" Gambit asked crossing his arms across his chest awaiting an answer. Logan sighed deeply, rolling his eyes to the ceiling. He never could stay angry at Gambit for very long, he figured that was why they were best friends.

"Look Swamp rat, I didn't tell ya cause I didn't wanna scare ya, ok?"

"Fair enough. So ya gonna tell Stormy?"

"Already did."

"Wait you tell her, but not Gambit." He asked clutching his hand to his chest in mock horror.

"Get over it, I gotta go." Logan said as he pushed past Gambit to make his way to where Ororo sat watching him, worriedly. Gambit grasped his arm again stilling him.

"Don't tell Gambit you fallin for Stormy now."

"Look I've already told ya, we're jus friends, and what's it to ya anyway?"

"Cause Gambit wouldn't mind bein in that Storm." Gambit replied with a devilish grin, and Logan growled softly, where it sounded a lot like his stomach rumbling.

"Ya do know she can't stand ya, right?" Logan asked.

"That how all great loves start, mon ami." Gambit said with a chuckle and a smack to his friend back, before walking back to the table with the other guys. Shaking his head, Logan grabbed a tray, got his lunch, and moved to Ororo.

"Oh my God, he's coming over, you invited him over here to sit with us?" Jubilee asked in a near shriek.

"Yes, so?"

"And you say you're just friends and you don't want people thinking any different, Ororo my girl you are very naive." Jubilee added and stood as Logan placed his tray on heir table. "And I'm done, so I'll see you later. Hey Logan."

"Uhm…oh hey." Logan grumbled as he took his seat across from Ororo as she stared at her best friend with wide frighten eyes.

"You have not finished your lunch that fast, Jubes…sit…eat." Ororo said with pleading eyes.

"No, I'm good. So I'll catch you two later then." Jubilee said as she walked off with her tray, as Ororo continued to watch her with pleading eyes.

"Hope I didn't scare her off." Logan said with a mouth full of food.

"No, you didn't. I uhm, think she had something to do." Ororo answered nervously as she stuck a forkful of food in her mouth, and they both fell silent for several awkward moments. "So, did you get everything straight with your friends, and practicing?" Ororo finally broke the silence.

"Yeah, they'll all be there. You too right?" Logan asked, arching a brow at her, awaiting a reply.

"Oh…uhm…I do not…"

"Aww, come on Ro, I need my Cheerleader, cheering me on." He said with a sweet smile, which Ororo quickly returned.

"Well, what time with practice start?"

"5 sharp, plenty of time for ya ta finish ya homework." Logan said with a board smile, knowing he had just killed her only excuse.

"Ok then, but I should not stay too long."

"It's only an hour practice and afterwards I'll treat ya ta ice cream, at Jake's Parlor."

"No, Logan you do not have to do that."

"I know, but I work up an appetite after practice, and I always go ta Jake's. He has this monster burger, you couldn't eat it all at one sitting."

"Oh," Ororo arched a brow, hearing a challenge. "And I suppose you can?"

"Hell yeah, I got plenty of room for it, whereas your as skinny as a rail." Ororo's mouth dropped and then clamped shut, tightly as her jaws clinched in anger to Logan's comment, which hadn't gone unseen by him. "I didn't say being skinny was a bad thing. It looks good on ya, ya look fit, probably don't have an ounce of fat on ya." His words caused Ororo to pull her sweater tighter around her 'skinny' frame. "Now don't go getting all shy on me, ya got a hot little bod, no need ta hide it, and definitely nut'in ta be shame of, not from where I'm sittin."

"Why Logan, are you getting fresh with me." Ororo asked with a playful smile as Logan looked at her with stone seriousness.

"Yep," He replied never smiling, and Ororo's own smile faded at his response and she quickly dropped her gaze to her plate.

"Why do ya do that?"

"What?" She replied never meeting his gazed, which was locked intensely onto her face.

"Hide yaself whenever someone gives ya a compliment?"

"I…I suppose…it's because you're the only one who has given me one."

"Like hell." Logan said with a slight chuckle. "If ya only heard the things I hear said about ya."

"Oh about my white hair and blue eyes, how they oddly look nice even on a black girl. How I have a 'hot bod' as you put it. How a lot of boys would love to be in 'this' storm? Yes, I have heard and I can tell you it is not a compliment, and I suppose it is the answer to your question. All the guys I have known, liked all thought I was pretty, but only behind closed doors, in secret, and most thought I would look even better on my back. None thought I was pretty enough to take home to mom and dad though, or to take out on a date." Ororo stated with a sad smile as she stared at Logan. "I know what the guys think of me Logan. I know I am no Jean Grey."

"Naw, you're not Jean, not by a long shoot." Logan said and Ororo swallowed back her tears at his words. "And that's why I like ya." He finished with a smile. "And for tha recorded, I'd take ya home ta meet my mom and dad, if I had a mom and dad."

"Thank you Logan," Ororo spoke softly, smiling and blushing. At that moment Jean, Kitty, and Rogue walked up stopping at the table.

"Aww, aren't you two cute." Jean taunted with a fake smile. "But what would Kurt think, you two sitting over here all cozy. Ororo aren't you suppose to be going with him to the dance, yet here you are over here flirting with Logan, for shame." Jean said in mock horror as Kitty giggled.

"Beat it Jeannie." Logan warned, never looking up at her, but sat facing Ororo, watching as she lowered her head and cowered.

"What? I'm just saying …"

"Well go say it somewhere else." Logan growled and with a smile and a flip of her hair, Jean and her entourage walked off, heading towards the jock's table. Logan and Ororo both followed her with their eyes and watched in amazement as Jean leaned over Kurt, flirting shamelessly, before looking up and throwing, Ororo and Logan a smile. After a few seconds of conversation, Jean and crew left the cafeteria, and Kurt stood and slowly made his way to where Logan and Ororo remained seated.

"Uhm…Ororo," He spoke softly and timidly, with his head bowed. "I know I asked you to the dance, but…uhm, something has come up and…"

"You mean Jean asked you to take her." Ororo said looking directly at the boy standing before her, with her head held high. "It is ok Kurt, if you wish to go with Jean instead of me, I shall live." She added throwing him her bravest smile.

"Really, you wouldn't mind? Vielen Dank!" Kurt exclaimed with a wide grin, which quickly faded when Logan suddenly stood from the table and glared in his face.

"Naw it aint ok, ya asked her ta tha dance, and she excepted and now ya leavin her high and dry for Jean?"

"Oh, Logan I am sorry, Mein Freund." Kurt said sincerely. "I know you and Jean just broke up, so if you don't want…"

"This aint got nuttin ta do with Jeannie and I. It's about ya dumpin on Ororo, and in front of the whole school." Logan said in a near growl and Kurt hung his head in shame.

"I am sorry Ororo, please forgive me. If you would still like to go…"

"No, Kurt you go with Jean it is what you want, really I do not mind." Ororo said as she stood lifting her tray. With a nod Kurt slowly walked off, back to his table. "Thank you Logan…"

"Don't thank me Darlin, he was wrong…"

"No he was not, you were," Ororo glared at a stunned Logan, who turned to stare at her in disbelief. "And for the record you were the one who embarrassed me in front of the whole school. So again I say thank you." And with that Ororo stormed off with tears in her eyes. After as moment to let the shock wear off, Logan stalked after Ororo. He reached her in the hall, just outside the cafeteria.

"Hey, wait just a sec, Ro." He called to her as he grasped her arm and turned her to face him, her tears now fresh on her face, which invoked an angry growl in his chest. "Hell, what did I do wrong?"

"I did not need you to come to my rescue, Logan. I could have handled it, I am quite use to it." She replied wiping her tears from her face. "I am not surprised by Jean's action, she is a bitch. A major, rich, spoiled, bitch, you dated her for nearly two years, so you should know this already." Logan chuckled at her words, despite the seriousness of the moment. "Are you laughing at me, Logan do not laugh at me." Ororo warned as a rumble of thunder could be heard outside.

"I'm sorry, its just well ya cursed and…well it was cute." Ororo simply gaped at him as if he were a complete stranger. "Sorry…you're right, Jean's the queen bitch. I guess I never cared before cause…well I'm kind of a bastard. Bitch, bastard…good combo." He said with a smirk, which didn't seem to amuse Ororo as she folded her arms across her chest and glared at him. "Look I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta upset ya, but I can't say I'm too disappointed."

"Oh…thanks." Ororo said rolling her eyes as she turned to walk off again, and Logan fell into step with her.

"I mean, well now that you don't have a date, ya can go wit me." Logan said nonchalantly as they continued to walk down the hall.

"Excuse me? Who said I want to go with you?" Ororo asked, flipping her hair over her shoulder and titling her head in a snobbish manner.

"Fine then, go alone." Logan said with a shrug as he continued walking with her.

"I was kidding Logan." Ororo spoke up. "I have to admit, I think I would have a better time with you then with Kurt, he is even more shy then I am, which does not make for the best conversations." She added and then they walked on further in silence before she spoke again. "So, do you have an idea of what you will wear?" He paused and spread his arms out as Ororo's eyes widen in fear. "You are not wearing your every day clothes, are you?"

"Why tha hell not?"

"No reason, I just thought, I don't know, maybe you would wear a tux, like everyone else."

"I aint like everyone else."

"Very true." Ororo said with a smile. "Nor am I, as I am constantly reminded."

"Then why tha hell should we go dressed like everyone else then? You wear what you'd like, cause that's what I'm gonna do." Ororo smiled brightly at this.

"Ok." She replied with a smile, as they continued walking down the hall.

"Woooo! Go Logan, Yeah!" A loud voice called out, causing everyone including Logan to look at the slender frame who had voiced it. Ororo stopped her cheering at the stares she was getting, but instantly started them again as Logan threw her a smile and a wink, before turning back to the coach, who had been instructing them on a play.

"You do know that this is not a real game, just a practice." An icy, taunting voice spoke from behind where Ororo sat. With a deep sigh, Ororo calmed herself and sat, chapping at Logan's precision playing, choosing to ignore the comment. "You're like a little puppy, following Logan around, trying to please him in the hopes that he'll scratch you behind the ears." Jean continued as she now moved up and sat beside Ororo, with Kitty, beside her, and Rogue sitting beside Kitty.

"So, Ororo, what will you be doing this Saturday night?" Kitty asked, knowing that Kurt had dumped her to go with Jean.

"I suppose the same as everyone else who shall be at the dance… dancing." Ororo replied never taking her eyes from Logan, who now ran across the field.

"Oh, how…trendy," Jean said with a giggle. "Going stag. Well good for you, Ro. I'll have to get Kurt to give you a dance, you know so you don't look too pathetic."

"Oh, thank you Jean," Ororo spoke and for the first time 'ever', while looking directly at Jean. "But that will not be necessary. Besides, I doubt Logan would like that, I mean you know how 'he' gets sometimes." She said with a smile, one that widened at the stunned expression on Jean, Kitty, and Rogue's faces.

"Hey Ro!" Logan called from the sidelines. "Give me five minutes ta shower and change, then we can head out for ice cream." He said as the field and bleachers cleared. "Meet me in the Parlor, ok?" Ororo nodded her reply as she stood, watching for a moment as Logan ran off to the locker room.

"Excuse me ladies." Ororo said sweetly and the other girls stood, still in shock, as they let Ororo by. "See you at the dance." Ororo threw at them as she hopped from the bleachers and headed inside.

"You should have seen their faces, Logan. I mean it was a classic moment, historic even." Ororo said with a giggle as she spooned a mouthful of rocky road in her mouth.

"I'll say, ya really told her off like that, and I missed it, damn. Next time call me before hand ok?" Logan said with a grin as he sat back, having finished his burger, and watched Ororo in her delighted state.

"Oh I do not know if there will be a next time, like I said it was a 'classic' one of kind, never happen again type of encounters."

"Felt good huh?"

"What? No, no…I took no pleasure in…" Ororo protested for a second, until she saw the look Logan was giving her, with his arched brow and a smirk. "Goddess, it felt too good." She replied laughing, as did Logan.

"Then you should do it more often." He suggested as he took another drink from his malt shake.

"I could not." Ororo said with wide eyes, surprised by the suggestion.

"Why tha hell not, if Jeannie and her 'super friends' get in your face, then ya tell em off. It's what I do."

"Yeah but you're…" Ororo began but quickly clamped her mouth shut at the stare Logan was giving her. "You."

"And what tha hell is that suppose ta mean?" Logan asked seemingly offended, which cause a now nervous Ororo to babble.

"Oh, I mean….it's…you know…you are brave, I honestly think you do not care what other's think of you. You are a free spirit, much like the wind. I envy you that." She finished with a sigh before scraping her spoon across her bowl full of ice cream.

"You're a free spirit to, I think that's why I like ya so much." Logan said causing Ororo to snap her eyes up to look at him. "And you're tougher then ya think, and since when do ya care about what other's think of ya."

"Thank you." She said softly lowering her head a bit, allowing her hair to hide her face. Logan leaned across the small table they sat at, reached out and pushed her hair from her face.

"Stop hidin from me." He said as he stared sincerely into her eyes, his face mere inches away from her, and Ororo found herself holding her breath. "Stop hidin from 'them'. You're beautiful, Ro, inside and out. Ya gotta know that." Ororo swallowed the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. And as if drawn in by some magnetic force, Ororo found herself leaning in closer to Logan, who in turn did the same, until their mouths barely brushed against each other's.

"Hey guys!" A voice pierced the moment causing both Logan and Ororo to jump back in to their relative corners. "There you two are." Jubilee said as she slid a chair next to Ororo.

"Hello Jubes." Ororo greeted with a forced smile, as Logan growled under his breath.

"Sooooo….word is you two are going to the dance together." Jubilee continued as she spooned some Of Ororo's ice cream into her mouth. "That's so cool. So Roro whatcha wearing…Ohhhh we should go shopping. Ya got an idea what you kind of dress you will pick out?"

"No, maybe we can go to the mall sometime tomorrow, look around."

"Aint it kind of late in the game ta be worrying about it?" Logan asked from his spot across the girls.

"Well, I really had not expected to go, so…"

"Well, if ya want my two cent, ya should wear a red dress, long, and form fitting, with a high split on both sides." Logan said getting baffled stares from Ororo and Jubilee. "Ya got long great legs, darlin. Ya should show them off more." Logan added with a wink, causing Ororo to blush and Jubilee to giggle. "Ya ready ta get back?" Logan directed to Ororo, who in turn looked to Jubilee.

"Oh don't worry about me, I came with Betty and Bobby, so I'm good. You go ahead, I'll catch ya laters." Jubilee said as she stood and walked off to where Betty and Bobby sat in the back of the diner. Logan and Ororo stood and made their way out of the diner. Once outside, they moved to the motorcycle parked on the curb. Logan reached it first grabbing the helmet from the handlebars and giving it to Ororo, who took it and put it on, before she mounted the bike, behind Logan, who started it and then they sped off.

"Where are we, I thought we were going back to the mansion." Ororo said as she stepped from the motorcycle, removing her helmet in the process.

"Don't worry I'll get ya back in one piece, virtue intact." Logan gruffed. "This is a place I come ta think and sometime ta escape ta when the berserker rage kicks in." Logan said as he walked off down a path.

"Berserker rage?" Ororo repeated as she followed. After walking a few feet through some dense woodland, they ended up in front of what looked to Ororo like a small tin shed. Logan entered leaving the door ajar for Ororo, who stalled a moment before mustering up the courage to go in after him.

"Close tha door behind ya." Logan spoke out from the darkness, and Ororo hesitantly obliged. She stood a moment staring into the darkness, trying to figure out where Logan was, and after a dim light filled the room, she realized her senses had been way off, for Logan was in the opposite direction of where she was facing. Logan continued to light the candles that were spread through out the small room, and soon it illuminated and Ororo could see that Logan had made this shed his personal home away from home. "Ya can sit down if ya want." He gestured to a nearby seat and Ororo did as he suggested. "No one knows about this place, ya the only one and I'd like ta keep it that way."

"I shall tell no one, but if I may ask why…why me?"

"Cause I know I can trust ya. I don't rightly know honestly, what it is about ya Ro. I mean I've known ya for less then a week and already I got my bes friend complainin that I'm sharing secrets wit ya instead of him." Logan said with a chuckle. Ororo smiled warmly to the kind words.

"Uhm…what did you mean when you said Berserker rage, what is that?" Logan sighed deeply to the question, contemplating whether he wanted to share that much with her, and when he looked up and saw her watching him curiously, he knew he did and would.

"Member when I told ya sometimes I have a hard time controlling my anger, and my claws come out?" Ororo nodded. "Well that usually happens when I'm in a great rage, Chuck calls it 'berserker rage', cause when I'm like that I'm kind of outta my head. Tha rage takes over and I see nutin else."

"Does it scare you?"

"Sometimes." He replied and then they both sat in silence for a moment.

"This is…cozy." Ororo said as she looked about the room. "Do you come here often?"

"Not lately, but yeah I do."

"You have a bed, you do not sleep here as well?"

"Sometimes, why?"

"Oh I would be afraid, out here in the woods, in the dark, alone." Ororo answered honestly.

"That's why I like it here." Logan said as he stared at her face intensely, causing her to look down, only to look up again to find him still gawking at her.

"What?"

"I was gonna kiss ya." Logan stated and Ororo's eyes grew large and then furrowed in confusion. "Back at tha diner." Ororo dropped her head again, quickly at the realization of what he was referring to.

"Well, I was going to kiss you back." She spoke softly never lifting her eyes. At his silence, Ororo finally lifted her eyes to find that Logan was now before her, mere inches away. She gasped in surprise but stared back at him with as much intensity. Moving so fast, Ororo didn't even have time to blink, Logan leaned in and softly pressed his lips against hers. Taking his tongue Logan gently pried her lips open, allowing him entrance. In a panic, Ororo accidentally bit Logan's lip, which swiftly ended the kiss, as they both parted.

"I am so sorry Logan." Ororo said breathlessly.

"It's alright, darlin." Logan said as he wiped at his slightly bleeding lip.

"I did not mean to, I…I have never,"

"What, ya never kissed a guy before?" Logan said jokingly with a chuckle and Ororo lowered her head.

"Not 'all' girls are experienced Logan. As I have already told you, I am not Jean Grey, so if you brought me here thinking…then you should take me home right now." Ororo demanded as she stood.

"Damn, Ro I'm sorry I didn't mean anything. I wasn't picking on ya, I'm sorry, we can go if ya want, but I didn't bring ya here ta…" Logan stood and roughly ran his hands through his hair. "Ro, I'm sorry, come on I'll take ya back, but ya gotta know I didn't bring ya here cause I thought ya were easy or nutin. That aint why I kissed ya, or wanted ta kiss ya. I just….I like ya, ok?" Ororo nodded her head and threw him a small smile. "Ok let's get ya back ta tha mansion then." With that the two headed out as the rumbling of thunder boomed over-head.

"I guess we aughta wait this out." Logan said as he moved about the small shed, relighting the candles. Ororo stood close to the door, clutching at her now very wet clothes. Logan looked back at her when she didn't respond and he took in her demeanor. "Ya cold." She nodded her head slightly, allowing her damp tresses to cling to her face. "I got some clothes here," He said as he moved and grabbed a large tee shirt from his makeshift bed. "Here, put this on." He demanded as he tossed the shirt to Ororo. She caught the shirt and nervously held it in her hand. "I'll turn around, don't worry, I won't peek." Ororo begun to undress from her wet clothes, and then pull Logan's large shirt over her lean frame.

"You can turn around now, Logan." She instructed and he turned and for a moment is taken aback by her standing there in his shirt, her hair wet and dangling, framing her face.

"Hell darlin, ya look betta in that then I do." He said.

"What will you wear, you are wet as well?" Ororo asked as she nervously fidgeted with the hem of the shirt, which just did hit her midway her thighs. "You shall catch a cold if you remain in those wet things."

"I'll live. 'Sides I wouldn't want ya tryin ta take advantage of me." Logan added with a wink as Ororo rolled her eyes upward.

"In your dreams."

"Yeah." He replied with a wink and Ororo giggled in reply. Logan moved to a crate near the bed, which he used as a drawer, he looked into it and then turned to Ororo. "I guess ya got the last clean shirt I got here."

"Oh, I am sorry, here I shall give it back then." Ororo spoke hastily as she began to pull up the shirt.

"Uhm, Ro ya shouldn't do that darlin," Logan quickly stopped her. She paused and stared at him in confusion. "Not unlessin ya intendin sharing more of ya self wit me?" After a brief second of bafflement, Ororo's eyes widened in realization and she swiftly yanked the shirt down, stretching it down to her knees. "Hey I aint sayin I'd mind, not one bit." Logan said with a smirk as Ororo blushed. Logan then pulled his shirt up and over his head, exposing his chiseled slightly hairy chest, which Ororo shamelessly gazed at.

"Are you not cold?" She stuttered her words.

"Naw, tha wet coldness don't bother me. I'm from Canada, it can get cold up there."

"Really, from Canada. I did not know that."

"Why would ya? How bout ya self, ya got that accent from where?"

"Africa, Cairo to be more precise."

"I shoulda known, you're some African princess, right?" Logan asked jokingly.

"Actually I am American, born here in New York but raised in Africa."

"Wow, ya got worldly parents. That must have been fun." Logan said as Ororo bowed her head down. "What?" he asked taking note of her sudden sad face.

"It was not fun at all. I do not remember much about my parents, they both died when I was five."

"I'm sorry ta hear that. Welcome ta tha club, I mean I'm sure I had parents and all, just don't remember them. So who raised ya, ya grandparents?"

"No, I was alone, I took care of myself, that is until I found others like me, street urchins as we were called and we looked out for each other. Then when I was twelve the Professor found me and then I came here, that was three years ago. And I do not know why I am telling you all this." Ororo said with a nervous smile as she again bowed her head.

"I don't mind, hell I don't know why I tell ya half the shit I do. I guess I just know I can trust ya."

"Yes." Ororo agreed as she smiled up at him. "I too feel the same." Her smile faded as she noticed Logan's intense stare. "What?" She asked and he shook his head a bit to clear it and then took slow steps towards her.

"Nutin…I…I just wanted ta…I wanted ta kiss ya again." Logan said stopping in front of a stunned Ororo.

"I do not think that you should." Ororo said as she lowered her eyes from his, and Logan instantly took a step back. "I mean," Ororo hastily spoke up not wanting to frighten Logan off. "You may if you still want to, but one would think that after the last time…" Logan chuckled his understanding.

"Oh that, well all ya gotta do is 'not' bite me this time." Logan said smirking as he moved back to her, moving his face slowly towards hers, and Ororo put a death grip on the hem of the shirt she wore, as her tension grew. Logan grasped her shaky hands into his, removing them from the shirt, and holding them between their bodies, which were now inches from each other's. "Don't be nervous or afraid, I aint gotta hurt ya, and if ya don't want me ta kiss ya I won't do that either, just tell me ta stop, ok." He asked and Ororo nodded her approval. Logan leaned in ever so slow, wanting Ororo to see that he meant what he had just said, giving her ample time to pull back or push him away, but she didn't. She stood completely still, holding her breath as he pressed his lips to hers in a gentle kiss. Logan paused giving her time to get use to the sensation of their mouths touching, before he allowed his tongue to glide against her lips, seeking entrance. Ororo willed herself to relax and give into the feel of Logan against her, the smell of him filling her nostrils. She slowly and yet still wearily opened her mouth to his and their tongue began to slowly duel. The tenderness soon turned to urgency as the two teens gripped each other, pulling the other closer. Their breaths became ragged as they both decided they didn't want to end the kiss simply to breathe. It was the growl that emanated from Logan's chest that paused them both, and they broke the kiss.

"What is wrong?" Ororo panted as she still gripped Logan's forearms.

"Sorry,"

"Did you just growl?"

"Yup."

"Is that a bad thing, I mean did I do something wrong?" Ororo asked self-consciously as she released Logan and hugged her self.

"Naw, ya were doing it just right, which is why I was growlin, sorry if I scared ya." Logan replied catching his breath. "I think its stopped pourin outside, we betta get back ta tha mansion before Chuck sends out tha hounds." Logan said as he moved back to the bed and grabbed his wet shirt, putting it back on. "Ya betta put ya clothes back on too."

"But they are still wet." Ororo announced as she watched Logan fidget about the small room, looking at everything except her. "Logan did I do something wrong, are you mad at me?" Ororo questioned as Logan shook his head at her.

"Naw, it aint cha, ok?" Logan said as he stared at her. "I just don't want things ta go too far, and right now it could. So I have ta get ya home."

"Too far?" Ororo repeated confused. "I do not understand…"

"I'm a guy Ro, and yer a girl, a beautiful, hot girl who's all wet and half naked, wearing my shirt, and did I mention I'm a guy and yer a hot girl?" Logan asked and Ororo giggled a bit.

"You think I am…hot?" She asked shyly.

"Well, yeah." Logan replied with a 'DUH' expression on his face. "And I don't know why ya don't think it yerself."

"And," Ororo continued, looking down at her feet as she slowly moved to where Logan now stood near his bed. "You are attracted to me?"

"Ok Ro ya statin the obvious here darlin."

"I am sorry, I am just not use to…boys telling me things like that." She said stopping a few feet from where he stood.

"That's cause they're all intimidated by yer beauty." Ororo giggle again at Logan's statement. "Don't think they stand a chance. I kinda know tha feelin."

"Well, thank you Logan." She smiled brightly at him. "But I think your chances are pretty good." She added causing him to throw a surprised look at her, invoking yet another giggle. "Now turn around so I can get re-dress." She commanded and he complied, turning his back while smiling broadly at her remark.

"You think it was really necessary to sneak up to my room?" Ororo asked as she landed herself and Logan on to her attic room patio.

"Did ya really want ta explain what we were doing ta get all wet, flushed, and disheveled? Cause there definitely would have been stares and questions."

"Point taken." Ororo said as she hugged herself, feeling chilled.

"Ya should get inside, change outta those wet clothes." Logan stated.

"Ok, but you do not have to leave." Ororo said in reply. "I mean if you do not want to, but if you have to I understand." She dropped her eyes.

"Ya want me ta stay?" he asked curiously.

"Did I not just say that you could?"

"That aint what I asked ya, Ro."

"Yes, Logan. I would very much like for you to stay." Ororo replied in a near whisper, getting a smile from Logan.

"Alright then I'll stay." He said as he moved further into her room, following her lead.

"You can sit, I shall just be a moment." Ororo said as she retrieved a nightgown from her dresser drawer and moved into her bathroom, closing the door behind her. Logan sat at the foot of her bed, listening as Ororo nervously stumbled around her bathroom. He waited until he heard the water from her shower turn on, before he decided to get up a look around a bit. He moved to a desk in the corner that housed her Computer and a picture of two adults, which Logan instantly knew were Ororo's parents for she had her mother's beautiful face and her father's eyes. He then looked up at the wall mirror that had many pictures of Ororo and some of her and Jubilee. When he heard the shower turn off, Logan swiftly took one of the pictures of Ororo placing it safely into the dry inside pocket of his coat, before moving back to the bed to take his seat. Ororo stepped from the bathroom wearing her long sleeveless cotton nightgown, as she vigorously rubbed at her damp hair with a towel. She smiled brightly at Logan.

"I hope I was not too long in there." She spoke. "I just felt grimy after walking through those wet woods.

"Naw, ya won't too long." Logan said as he raked his eyes shamelessly over her slender frame, invoking a deep blush from Ororo, who placed the towel over the back of the chair she stood by. "So," Logan began to speak as he stood and tugged off his coat, tossing it I the chair Ororo still stood beside, now with wide eyes.

"Goddess, what you must be thinking." She suddenly gasped out as Logan turned to her with a confused face. "Logan I did not invite you here to…you do not think that I want to…Oh of course you do, that is how it looks does it not. But I assure you that was not my intent," She rambled on as Logan simply watched her with amusement in his eyes. "I do not think I am ready for that, no matter how much I may want to." Her eyes widened and she slapped her hand over her mouth as she stared at Logan who now looked at her with an intrigued stared, and arched brows. "I think you should go now Logan. I am sorry." Ororo said as she tried to calm herself and slow her heart, which was banging against her ribcage.

"Ya sure ya want me to?" Logan asked teasingly as he took a step towards her and she in turned took one back.

"I…I, yes I think that you should." She replied.

"That aint what I asked ya." He said stepping closer, and cornering her against her bathroom door. "Do ya want me ta go?" He repeated as he placed his hands on the walls, on either sides of Ororo's face, boxing her in. He looked at her deeply, forcing her to look back at him.

"No." She stated in a near whisper.

"What are ya afraid of?" Logan asked in a lowered voice, as his face was mere inches from hers, his mouth nearly touching hers.

"You." She whispered.

"Why? Cause ya think I'm some bad boy out fer one thing?" She shook her head no. "Good cause that aint me. I do want ya, but not just sexually. Ro, I care about ya. In the past week you've discovered more about me then Jeannie ever did and we were tagether for two years, hell ya know more about me then my own bes friend. Ya wanted ta know me, ya were interested in me, and not jus because I'm the captain of the football team, Mr. Popular, someone who could build your rep. Ya like me fer me, at least I hope ya do."

"I do." Ororo replied hastily nodding her head.

"That's why I like ya, and I do 'really' like ya." Logan said as he brushed the back of his hand down Ororo's arm, making her close her eyes and open her mouth in a gasp at the sensation of his flesh against hers. Logan took the opportunity to kiss her and he covered her mouth with his, after a momentary pause of surprise at Logan's invasion, Ororo relaxed into the kiss, allowing Logan entrance into her mouth to deepen the kiss. She mentally noted how good he tasted and wondered why she was ever disgusted by the thought of kissing a boy.

Her next move shocked not only herself but Logan as well, as she lifted one of her legs off the floor and wrapped it around one of Logan's leg, pulling him closer. He immediately stopped their kiss and pulled back a bit to look at her, wanting to fully understand the language her body was speaking to him. "Ya sure darlin?" He asked as he looked at her intensely and she nodded her head in replied. She was sure and it surprised her just how easy as decision it was. How willingly her body responded to his touches. She had thought it would be a harder choice, that it would take her longer to be sure, yet in this moment she had never been surer of anything in her life. She brazenly began to grind against him and a growl rumbled in his chest, and he gripped her ass with one of his hands, yanking her even closer. With the other hand he slowly slid the thin strap of her nightgown down her shoulder, trailing kisses behind it. Ororo threw her head back as she looked up at the ceiling, panting for air, which she found was increasingly harder to do, as her heart raced faster and faster. She nearly choked on a moan as she felt Logan's wet tongue lick one of her expose nipples, and she gripped a hand full of his hair when he latched his hot mouth around it.

"Goddess!" She gasped, squeezing her eyes shut. Logan grunted as he yanked the bottom of her gown up to her thighs, allowing him to lift Ororo, who then wrapped both of her legs around Logan's waist as he back remained pinned to the bathroom door. Logan greedily suckled one nipple and then the other, as they were the last supper of a dying man. Ororo moaned shamelessly as she held his head to her chest. Logan pulled back causing to Ororo to whimper at the loss of him, her moved both his hands to her ass and pulled them both from the wall, walking them to the bed, where her gently laid her down, and then stood upright again to lift his shirt up and off his body. In that second Ororo thought about was they were doing, what was about to occur and fear began to grip at her heart, but she remained quiet and still. She knew by the look in Logan's eyes and the way he was no longer speaking but growled, that she had let things get way past the point of no return. She reminded herself that this was what she wanted, and this was the person she wanted it to be with. It was then that she realized what was frightening her, her own inexperience.

"Logan." She called softly to him as he crawled up the bed and he looked at her dead on as he continued to move up her body. She swallowed the lump in her throat and put out a hand against Logan's chest to still his movement. "Logan I have to tell you something." She continued and he took note of the fear he saw in her eyes and he quickly backed off, but irritably raked his fingers through his hair, in frustration as he sat back allowing her to prop her self up on her elbows. "Please do not be mad, I do want this, still…I just," She paused trying to think of a way to word it. He sat silently watching her and waiting, a little more at ease in knowing that she still wanted to give herself to him. "I am afraid that I shall not be any good." She finally spoke her head bowed as she stared down at her toes. Logan's brows arched as merriment danced in his eyes. Here he sat thinking that she was afraid and unsure about what they were doing and the fact was that she was afraid of not pleasing him. He couldn't help but to smile at her words, despite the seriousness of the moment.

"I don't getcha, darlin."

"I am sure I am not as experienced as other girls you may have been with. You are the first boy I have ever even kissed." She stated and Logan suddenly remembered her telling him that earlier and his mouth grew dry that the revelation before him.

"Yer still a virgin." He said out right but more as a statement then a question, and Ororo simply nodded her head still avoiding his eyes. Logan felt as if someone had just dropped a ton of bricks on his gut, as his mouth dropped open and he stared at her, which made Ororo feel self-conscious. 'She's a virgin', Logan kept repeating to himself in his head, and what it all really meant. "I gotta go." He said as he jumped from the bed as if being near her was hurting him, and in a way it was. Ororo set up clutching her gown, pulling it back up to cover herself.

"Ok." She said softly, never looking up at him as he pulled back on his shirt and then his coat. He turned back to the bed where she now sat, looking down at her hands, which she fumbled in her lap. She suddenly looked so small to him, and fragile.

"Ro," He began feeling he should say something, but not knowing what.

"It is ok Logan," She said finally looking at him with a fake smile on her trembling lips. "You should go, it is getting late, I shall see you at the dance, we are still going…together?" She asked wearily somewhat afraid of his answer.

"Yeah, of course." He affirmed and she sighed a bit in relief. "Well, night Ro." He said as he slowly turn and made his way back out on the patio. She watched as he leaped over the side.

"Goodnight Logan." She whispered as she hugged herself and allowed her tears to fall from her eyes.

The banging wouldn't cease as she had prayed it would, and placing her thick pillow over her head did nothing to drown out the sounds. "Ro!" The familiar voice yelled from the other side of the door. "Ro, girl you in there?" Ororo groaned as she tossed her pillow aside, huffing her wild tresses from her face, hopping from the bed and stomping to the door. She yanked it open. "Uggh, what happened to you?" Jubilee asked to a retreating Ororo as she made her way back to bed, burying herself under her thick down comforter. Jubilee entered the room, closing the door behind and following Ororo's trek to the bed and flopping upon it. "You wanna tell me about it?"

"No," Came a muffled reply from Ororo.

"Ok, then I'll just guess and you just…grunt if I'm hot. Hmmm, lets see, does it have anything to do with, I don't know Logan?"

"Uhhhhnnn!" Came an agonized moan from Ororo.

"Uh huh, that's what I thought." Jubilee said as she stretched herself out along side Ororo. "So spill, what happened?"

"Com'on Mon ami, if you can't tell yor bes friend, who you gon tell, huh?"

"Give it up Cajun," Logan replied as he continued to jab the punching bag. He had been down in the rec room working out since day break, trying to work out all the anger, frustration and guilt he felt over how he left things with Ororo.

"Dis got something to do wit Stormy, no?" Gambit inquired and Logan paused long enough to shot him a warning glare. "So what you done did to her, eh?" At this question, Logan stopped mid-swing and leered at his friend.

"What tha hell makes ya think I did anything? In fact that's the problem."

"What the problem Logan?"

"Well last night Ororo…"

"What!?" Jubilee yelped in shock as she looked at her best friend who sat upright in the bed, wiping at her stuffy nose and red swollen eyes. "Wait, he did what?"

"Nothing, absolutely nothing, what is wrong with me?"

"I'm wondering the same thing here girlfriend. Now let me see if I'm understanding you, you kind of offered yourself to Logan, and….

"…you didn't do nothing? What's a matter wit you, Logan?" The Cajun asked taken aback by Logan's confession.

"Well what tha hell was I suppose ta do?"

"Com'on mon ami, you're sixteen and you don't know bout dee birds and dee bees, I got the feeling you and Jeannie did more then jus hold hands."

"That was different."

"How so?"

"Jean's no virgin, you can't compare yourself to her." Jubilee declared. "I'm sure she wasn't even before she was with Logan."

"So what he only has things for non virgins. I mean technically I wouldn't have been afterwards. And I thought most guys like the idea of being a girl's first."

"Oh God you mean those jerks who only care about 'poppin a cheery', God Ro. I can't believe you can't see that this is a good thing. It means that Logan is a gentleman and that he really cares about you, which it turns out totally wrecks all my theories about the kind of guy he is." Jubilee said with a slight frown."

"You think so?" Ororo asked as she sniffled.

"Sure, I bet he didn't do anything last night cause he wants it to be…"

"…perfect? How you gon make 'that' perfect?" Gambit questioned truly interested in knowing.

"How tha hell should I know, anything other then a 'wham bam thank you ma'am, would be a start." Logan said as he paced about the room, flinging his gloved hand about. "Maybe some flowers, dinner, and a private place, without a possible mind probe from a nosy red haired mutant girl." Logan said.

"So you got something planned then?"

"No, I don't know, maybe Saturday after…"

"The dance?" Ororo repeated with a frown of confusion on her face.

"Sure it would be perfect, I mean a lot of people lose their virginity after dances." Jubilee stated and Ororo arched a questioning brow at her. "Or so I've heard." Jubilee quickly covered.

"So you really think Logan's planning something."

"Yeah he could be, but the question you should be asking is…"

"Are you sure yor ready? I don think Stormy the kind of girl to give a boy that fo nothing Logan," Gambit said what a part of Logan had already figured out, the same part that had stopped him the night before. "She must got feelins fo you mon ami, question is do you have feelins fo her?"

"I don't know." Ororo said nibbling at her bottom lip. "I mean I do have feelings for himself, being that I have only known him for about a week. But as for Logan's feelings for me…"

"I'm not sure, I mean I like her a lot. She's everything I thought I wasn't attracted ta, but now that I know her, she's perfect. She's all I think about." Logan said with a goofy grin on his face.

"Oh you got it bad, Logan." Gambit chuckled. "You know, Gambit thinks you made up your mind already, So…"

"…what do you plan to do about it?"

"Goddess, I do not know." Ororo stated suddenly frighten of the night ahead of her.

"Well, we have to get you a dress that'll knock Logan dead, so get ready, we've got some shopping to do and little time to do it." Jubilee said with a bright smile as she shoved Ororo from the bed and towards her bathroom.

"Where ya off to now?" Gambit asked as he looked after his friend who was heading out of the room.

"I've got some planning ta do, if'n I'm gonna make this a special night for Ro. Catch ya later."

"Yep, he's got it real bad, fo sure." Gambit said as he stood to head out himself.

"Would you come out already, you're gonna look great. Come on." Jubilee said impatiently from the other side of Ororo's bathroom door. The bathroom door slowly opened and Ororo stuck her head out. "Well that's a start, now lets see the rest of you." Ororo opened the door wider and stood in it nervously. "Wow! You look…wow!" Jubilee exclaimed as she gawked with wide eyes at Ororo, who wore, a red spaghetti strapped form fitting dress, that had a high split to show off her long slender legs. Her hair fell about her shoulders in a soft cascade of curls.

"I…is it ok." Ororo asked as she fidgeted with her straps.

"Its more then ok." Jubilee said excitedly as she hugged her best friend. "You're gorgeous, I can't believe you were hiding that body under all the clothes you wear." Ororo smiled at this compliment.

"Do you think Logan will be pleased?"

"Heck yeah and if he aint, all the other boys in this school definitely will."

A whistle pierced the air of the garage. "Boy you sure do clean up rather nicely." Scott stated to the back of Logan, who was unloading a bag from his motorcycle. "Where you been anyway, some of us were beginning to think you weren't gonna show, and no one thought you'd actually dress up."

"None of your damned business and I don't give a shit what any of you think." Logan said as he stood.

"Whoa," Scott threw up his hands "Sorry man. Just glad you made it back. Don't want Ororo to be disappointed by being dumped again." At this Logan grabbed Scott by the lapel of his tux jacket and shoved him against a near by wall.

"Ro aint none of yo business, ya got Jeannie now, stay tha hell away from Ro. Got it?" Logan growled.

"Calm down Logan, Ororo is a friend and I just meant that she doesn't deserve to be stood up."

"Well I'm here and wearin this monkey suit, aint I. So don't worry about Ro." Logan said as he released Scott.

"Fine," Scott agreed. "The dance is about to start, so we should get inside." Scott said before turning and heading to his car. He reached in and pulled out a pack of condoms. "Gonna be needing these later." Scott stated wiggling his brows up and down.

"Don't think Betty's that type, pal." Logan said as he folded his arm and looked at the boy before him.

"Betty, yeah right. These are for later when me and Jean…" Scott quickly ended his statement and warily looked at Logan.

"I don't give a shit what you do with Jean, trust me it aint nothing I aint already done with her." Logan said as he head to the doorway leading back into the mansion. "Hell she taught me thing or two." He threw over his shoulder at Scott.

"Don't worry he'll be here, and if not you still got me." Jubilee tried to reassure her best friend as they stood in the parlor, where there were to meet their dates.

"Yeah right, and be the third wheel. I do not think so, and I still cannot believe you invited Victor Creed." Ororo said with a distasteful look on her face.

"What he's a hottie?" Jubilee defended. "And he reminds me of Logan."

"What! No way, you are truly insane." Ororo replied laughing out right at her friend so lost in their conversation that she hadn't notice Logan standing before her staring at her in awe. She finally looked up and instantly mimicked the look Logan was giving her. Her mouth fell open and she blinked a couple of time to make sure she was seeing correctly.

"Woohoo, look at you Logan. Boy do you clean up nicely, don't he Ro." Jubilee stated and then had to nudge Ororo to get a response.

"Oh…uhm, yes. Logan you look very handsome." Ororo said smiling shyly.

"You look incredible." Logan said as he shamelessly stared at Ororo, causing her to blush.

"Yeah she does and if you don't close your mouth you're gonna start catching flies." Jubilee giggled getting a glare from Logan, who did close his mouth. Logan took a step towards Ororo and then suddenly paused and sniffed at the air, instinctively his claws pooped out, startling all those by him, except Ororo.

"Whoa." Jubilee gasped.

"Logan what is it?" Ororo questioned as she looked about them, knowing Logan sensed danger.

"Creed." Logan growled just as the tall, huge form entered the door.

"Well lookie, lookie. Hey there runt." Victor addressed Logan. The two had always disliked each other, both being the captains of rival football teams at rival schools. "Well now I think Red just became my new favorite color." Victor said looking past Logan and winking at Ororo. His actions were enough to set Logan off and Logan crouched readying to pounce.

"Logan no!" Jubilee moved to stand in between the two boys, about to pound on each other. "Victor's my date Logan. I invited him here, so knock it off!"

"What! Ya invited him as your date?" Logan asked in disbelief and confusion. "Why?"

"Cause she's got good taste." Victor said as he grasped Jubilee's arm. "Now outta the way runt, me and my lady here are gonna go dance." Victor said shoving past Logan, pushing him roughly in the process, trying to provoke him, but Ororo grabbed Logan's arm, stilling him.

"Logan come, let us too go dance. Do not let 'him' ruin our fun, please Logan."

"Fine but if he steps outta line, I'm gonna tear him a new asshole." Logan warned as he and Ororo entered the ballroom, which was filled with dancing couples.

After an hour spent dancing and glaring at the antics of Jubilee and Victor, Logan and Ororo found a quiet spot in a corner of the room where they sat. Ororo simply watched Logan, who was watching Victor intensely.

"Do you really dislike him 'that' much?" Ororo questioned seeming to break Logan from his trace, as he turned and looked at her.

"He's bad news darlin and you should tell your friend that."

"If I told her that, in a year or two she would be married to him and possibly pregnant with his child." Ororo giggled and Logan chuckled. "Jubes thinks of herself as a rebel. You say to her, 'you cannot have that' she would take it anyway, simply because you said it was forbidden to her."

"I can relate." Logan said absentmindedly rubbing his knuckles.

"I am sure you can." Ororo said with a warm smile, which quickly faded when she saw the serious look on Logan's face.

"Ro, about last night…" He began and Ororo found herself holding her breath. "It won't about ya, I don't want ya thinking that I didn't, I don't want ya." He said looking directly at her, holding her gaze. "God, I want ya like nothing else, ever in my life and it scares tha hell outta me." He said giving her a grin, which she matched with one of her own. "What I'm tryin ta say is that I think yer beautiful and special and I'm honored ya want me…ta be yer first, that is if'n ya still want that." Logan spoke and for the first time Ororo noticed he was nervous. "Do ya?" Ororo lowered her eyes and nodded her head. Logan grazed her chin with his finger, lifting her face as so she was looking at him. "Tell me what ya want, darlin."

"I still want you Logan." Ororo spoke very softly. "But I got the impression you do not feel the same."

"Ya got it wrong, just wanted ya ta be sure it was what ya wanted. Ya can't take it back after it's done Ro. Are ya sure I'm the one ya want ta…" 

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I do not rightly know, it just felt…natural." She said sincerely as she looked directly at Logan. "I was not scared. There was absolutely no fear or doubt, just you and I."

"Yeah? So there's a 'you and I'?" Logan asked in a teasing manner as he grasped her hand in his.

"I do not know, you tell me." She replied coyly.

"Yeah I think there is." He answered as he leaned in closer for a kiss, but the moment was killed by shouts coming from the middle of the dance floor. They both stood and directed their attention to the floor, where they saw Scott being lifted up in the air by Victor and then being thrown across the floor. "That's it." Logan growled popping his claws and stalking towards the floor, before Ororo could protest.

"Well, well here comes the runt." Victor taunted to an approaching Logan who had Ororo right behind him. "Lets dance then." He moved only to be stopped by Jubilee who stood in front of him.

"No Vic, come on lets just leave." Jubilee pleaded.

"But I wanna dance."

"We'll go somewhere else and dance then, come on."

"Sure, in a minute." Victor said as he lifted her up and set her to the side. "Jus let me take out the trash."

"Logan, please do not do anything." Ororo pleaded to deaf ears.

"I aint the one who started it, but I'm gonna finish it." He said as he stepped to Victor who in turn leaped at Logan.

"No, stop this!" Ororo exclaimed moving in between them holding up her hands.

"Step aside ya cock tease." Victor growled and then ferociously shoved Ororo, sending her crashing to the ground. Death filled eyes looked from Ororo's frame, which was still crumbled to the ground, to Victor Creed's smirking face. But surprisingly it wasn't the sound of Logan's claws slicing flesh, but the fireworks of Jubilation Lee that filled the room, sending Victor across the room and through the glass patio doors.

"Roro, you ok?" Jubilee asked as she kneeled beside Logan who was cradling Ororo in his arms as everyone else looked on "I'm so sorry I invited him here. He's such a jerk."

"I am fine." Ororo insisted as she moved to stand with both Logan and Jubilee helping her to her feet. Ororo then noticed the busted doors and a bloody and daze Victor leaving. "What happened.?" She asked looking to Logan.

"Don't look at me darlin, it was miss Fourth of July here." Logan nodded at Jubilee who smiled shyly.

"Well no one hurts my girl, and I do mean no one." She spoke directly to Logan. Logan simply rolled his eyes at her and then looked back to Ororo with concern in his eyes.

"Ya sure yer ok darlin?" He asked and Ororo threw him a smile and a nod. "Come on let's get ya some fresh air." He led her back to the parlor and then out the door.

"This air is not exactly fresh. It is kind of stale and smells of oil and gas." Ororo spoke jokingly as they entered the garage.

"Don't worry we're just passin through. Come on." Logan instructed as he mounted his motorcycle.

"Where are we going?" Ororo asked as she hiked her dress enough to climb on the bike behind Logan.

"You'll see." Logan answered as they sped off into the night.

"Goddess!" She gasped as she looked about the once small tin room that now seemed vast with its new arrangement. She stepped further into the room taking everything in; the candles displayed every conceivable place. The new bedding, which included n actual bed now instead of the cot that had occupied the space just the day before, but most noticeable was the table that sat in the middle of the room. The table housed a variety of fruits with cream, sugar, and also a bottle of cider. "Logan." Ororo gasped again, clutching her hand against her chest in astonishment.

"So do ya like it?" He asked and she could only nod her head. "I figured since ya know about this place now, ya could make it yer on too. Ya know when ya just wanna get away, so I thought I'd make it more female friendly."

"It's perfect, thank you. When did you…"

"All morning and most the day. Wanted it ready befo ta night." Logan spoke and instantly wished he could take back what his words had implied. "Not that I was thinking or planning fer something ta happen…I,"

"It is lovely Logan, thank you." Ororo cut him off.

"Yer lovely," He said stunning her. "Ya were the finest thing at the dance, no one could keep their eyes off ya." She blushed, bowing her head a bit. "Gave me a swollen head." He chuckled as she giggled.

"Well, you are looking pretty fine yourself." She replied. "Even shaved, I do not know if I could get use to this new cleaner version."

"Ya aint gonna get tha chance, I aint planning on stayin this way much longer, hell I only did it fer you."

"Thank you."

"So anyway lets sit and eat. It aint much and just fruits so I probably aint gonna fill ya, but…"

"Its perfect and beautiful but..."

"But what, oh please don't tell me yer allergic ta something."

"No, I…" She began to speak looking nervously about the room as if searching for what to say. "I am not hungry…for food." She finished never looking up at him and holding her breath waiting for him to say or do something.

"What are ya hungry fer then?" Logan asked as he slowly moved to where she stood near the bed, which was simply a box spring and mattress. At his probe Ororo lifted her head and stared directly at him, and what she saw in his eyes calmed her. She was no longer scared or unsure, in this moment she knew exactly what she wanted, who she wanted.

"You."

Taking her words as an invitation Logan swiftly advance upon her gently grasping her in an embrace, and then covering her mouth with his own in a sensual deep kiss, which left him both feeling weak in the knees and breathless when they finally parted.

"We can go as slow as ya like, we can even stop whenever ya want, just say the word. We don't haveta do this at all…" This time it was Ororo who was the aggressor, cutting off Logan's words with another kiss. Their hands began mimicking the motions of their dueling tongues, raking over each others bodies, with an urgency to touch flesh, which Logan obliged when he let his finger graze Ororo's slender neck, trailing across her collarbone, down to her shoulder, and then down her arm, pulling one of the straps of her dress with it. He did the same to the other strap, allowing the dress to slip from her shoulders, down her waist to crumble to the floor. Ororo instinctively raised her hands to cover her exposed breast, but Logan stilled her by grasping both her hands in his. "Don't hide from me. I think yer beautiful." He whispered against her temple before placing a kiss there. He then kissed her ear lobe and then flicked his tongue out to lick it, his lips then moved to Ororo's long slender neck, her collarbone, and then to her breast. He twirled his tongue around the areola before suckling the nipple into his hot, moist mouth, eliciting a gasp and then a moan from Ororo. Stunned by the sensations that started at her nipples and then down throughout her body, Ororo stumbled and Logan's arm shot out and gripped her, steadying her.

Ororo's heart raced and Logan could sense her panic and lifted his head to face her. "Its ok, I aint gon hurt ya." Logan reassured her, but could still see the panic in her eyes. "Do you want me ta stop, am I hurtin ya?" Ororo simply shook her head no. "C'mere." He led her to the bed, seating her at the foot and then knelt in front of her. "I would never hurt ya darlin. I love ya Ro." He declared in a matter-of-fact manner and Ororo looked at him with startled eyes. "Damn, didn't mean ta tell ya that, not like this. And don't think I'm sayin it ta get into yer pants. I…"

"I think I…love you too Logan." Ororo said in a near whisper as she shyly smiled down at him, which he matched with a goofy grin.

"Yeah?"

"Yes, as crazy as it sounds" She said nodding her head, which Logan grasped as he pulled her closer into a deep kiss. When he pulled back he still saw the remnants of anxiety in her posture.

"Are you scared?" He asked as he gently rubbed her arm.

"Jubes said that…uhm…that 'it' hurts." Ororo said coyly unable to look at Logan directly as she said it.

"Yeah but only fer a second, I promise. And if'n ya relax it won't be so bad. We'll take it slow, ok." He promised and she slowly nodded her head. "That's my girl." He grinned and she threw back a smile. "Now just lay back and I'll do all the work. I wanna please ya, ta love ya, ok." Again she nodded and then slowly laid her back down against the soft bedding, nervously staring up at the tin roof and clutching her hands across her chest. Her breath caught in her throat when she felt Logan's warm yet calloused hands on her thighs, he slowly slid his hands up her thighs, hooking his fingers in the elastic of her panties. "Lift up a little darlin." She obliged lifting her backside up a bit off the bed, allowing Logan to pull the garment from her body and tossed them to the floor. Logan then slid up Ororo's body and hovered above her, looking down at her intensely. "Ya trust me?" He asked simply. After a moments thought Ororo replied.

"Yes, I do trust you Logan." She answered sincerely and with a devilish grin Logan slid back down her body and between her legs. "Goddess!" Ororo gasped raising a bit off the bed. Her heart raced and she suddenly found it difficult to breath and she panted.

"Mhhhmmm." Logan mumbled and growled with his face buried between Ororo's thighs.

"Ahh," Ororo gasped and thrashed her head about the bed, gripping at the spread. Her body suddenly glistened with sweat. She continued to pant still finding it hard to breath as her eyes wandered wildly about the room, unfocused and glazed over from the pleasure Logan was assaulting on her body. "Oh Goddess!" She whimpered as she bit her lower lip. Logan could tell that she was already so very near her peak, her sweet juices overwhelmed his senses and taste buds, as he lapped them up like a starving man. Using one of his hands to spread her pussy lips, he took the other and slowly inserted a finger into her wet, hot, tight walls. "Uggghhnn!" Ororo groaned, squeezing her eyes tightly shut from the pain, while swallowing back her sobs. Logan didn't move his finger, allowing her time to adjust to this invasion, and when he felt the tension subside he slowly began moving his finger out and then back within her womb. This time Ororo felt no pain, but a pleasure more intense then what Logan was already invoking in her. Logan for his actions was rewarded with abundance of her sweet juices filling his mouth, and he groaned as his eyes rolled in the back of his head, and he reveled in the taste. Ororo threw her head back and her mouth fell open, as her climax yanked at her insides, and an animal like cry escaped her throat. Logan took that moment to move up her body again and position himself at her entrance. Seeing that Ororo was relaxed totally in another frame of mind, he slowly thrust himself forward. "Oww…Logan." Ororo looked up at him with wide eyes, seemingly over her ecstasy trip, as she dug her nails into his forearms. Logan leaned in and gently kissed her lips as he inched himself forward more. "Logan…Logan," Ororo sobbed as the pain between her legs began to build and burn. "Oh Goddess it hurts." She cried as tears spilled from her eyes.

"Ya want me ta stop darlin?" Logan hissed through clenched teeth, fighting to remain in control, drowning in her tightness and heat, which was scorching him. Ororo put up a brave front and shook her head no. "Do ya want me to go slower?" She shook her head no. "Quicker?" Nervously biting her bottom lip, she nodded her head. Clinching his jaws and laying forehead against forehead, Logan stared directly into Ororo's eyes. "I love ya, Ro." He whispered to her.

"I…AHHHHH!" Ororo screamed from the agonizing fire raging in her center, as Logan buried himself deep within her. Logan leaned down and kissed her sweetly, swallowing her sobs.

"I'm sorry darlin, I'm sorry." He said lying completely still as so Ororo could get use to the sudden intrusion in her body, as she softly cried. "It'll pass, it'll pass." He continued waiting until her breathing and heart rate slowed and her tears subsided, and then he gently pulled out of her and then glided back in, never taking his eyes off of hers. Ororo's own eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, as Logan began a slow steady rhythm, in and then out, in and then out. And as if it had grown a mind of its own, Ororo's own body rocked against his. "Uhnn." Logan groaned as he buried himself as far as he could go. "So tight." He said through tightly clenched teeth. "So good." He murmured as his pace quickened. Ororo locked her legs around Logan's legs, and clawed at his back. Moans escaped her parted lips, softly at first and then louder and in a deeper tone.

"Logan, Logan, Logan…" She chanted and panted as she thrust her hips up to meet Logan's.

Logan battled to stay in control, fighting not to come until she did, and silently pray she would hurry. It was Ororo's near hyperventilation that told him she was on the verge, and he quickened his pace, now pounding her into the mattress. He was so deep it was bordering painful, but the pleasure factor out weight it, as Ororo arched off the bed, inadvertently pushing her breast to Logan's face. He took the invitation and latched his mouth onto one of her nipples, which only seemed to heighten the emotions and sensations racking her body.

"Come fer me Ro." Logan commanded and obediently she did.

"Ohhhhh…..Uhhgggnn!" She squealed as she bucked off the bed, nearly throwing them both to the ground. Logan didn't relent in his mission, he continued pounding into her with newfound fury, until he growl to his own release.

"Guuuhhhnn!" He nearly roared as he coated her inner walls with his hot seed, before collapsing on top of Ororo's now wet and very hot body. The winded couple lay paralyzed and clinging to one another.

"That was…wonderful." Ororo finally spoke.

"Glad ya liked it darlin." Logan chuckled as he held her against him.

"Is it…will it always be like that?" Ororo asked as she leaned up on her elbow and turned to look at Logan, but then winced as a dull ache suddenly hit here.

"Tender?" Logan questioned as he now set up and watched her in concern.

"A bit, yes." She admitted and her hands went between her legs. "And wet." She added as she lifted her slick hand back up. "Oh Goddess, Logan." Ororo gasped in a panic as she stared at the crimson fluids on her hand.

"It's alright, that's normal. It happens when you lose yer virginity." Logan reassumed and Ororo blush a bit, embarrassed that she didn't know that.

"And this white fluid?" She asked showing the white substance on her fingers as she curiously looked at him for the answer she was sure he'd have.

"Oh fuck!"

"Fuck, fuck!" He repeated as he paced about the small room, roughly raking his fingers through his hair, as Ororo sat on the bed, nervously biting her bottom lip and she watched him walk back and forth before her. After a few moment of this, she decided to speak.

"Logan," She called softly and he stopped in his tracks, but didn't turn to look at her. "What is the matter?" She asked but he just remained still. "Did…did I do something wrong?" This got his attention and he instantly turn to face her, startling her a bit.

"No darlin, ya aint done nothing wrong, lessin ya wanna count trustin a bastard like me."

"Why, what have you done wrong?"

"I…in all the planning, and preparing, damn it!" He nearly roared as he seated his naked form on the side of the bed, his back still to Ororo. "Ro," He turned to her in all seriousness. "I fergot ta put on a condom, I'm so sorry Ro." He said with an apologetic gaze. "Fuck!" He added as he again raked his fingers through his hair.

"Logan," Ororo spoke softly as she reached out a placed a hand on his shoulder, which was slumped in despair. "I do take birth control, I have ever since taking sex education last semester, Ms. Wilcox showed very graphic videos of child birth." Ororo said unconsciously shivering in remembrance. "So, I thought someday I would like to make love, but was pretty sure I never wanted to have children, so." She added with a smile. "So it is ok, unless," she suddenly frowned at him. "You do not have…"

"No!" He answered offensively. "I'm clean, I mean yer tha first ever that I didn't use one on. I don't know why I fergot, but I'm still sorry. You being responsible don't change that I'm a bastard fer fergettin."

"It is alright, I forgive you." Ororo said with a sweet smile. "Besides how can I be mad at you after you have given me such a wonderful night. Thank you for going slow with me and for understanding my inexperience." She added, shyly lowering her head.

"Yer beautiful, ya know that?" Logan stated causing her to raise her head to him in surprise.

"Thank you." She replied smiling.

"Thank ya fer walkin into ta tha library, and showin me tha light."

"The light?" Ororo repeated, curious at what he meant "And what is this light you speak of?"

"You. Yer tha light." He said in a near whisper as he leaned into her, placing a soft kiss on her lips, which quickly deepened.

"Wait, Logan," Ororo pulled back, stilling Logan with a hand against his chest. "We cannot do 'that' again."

"It's called makin love darlin and why can't we, are ya too tender?" He demanded a bit frustrated at her sudden disinterest, but understanding since it was her first time.

"No it is not that, well a little bit tender but mostly, I am a bit of a mess now." She said holding up her stained hand again.

"Oh, right." Logan said as he hopped from the bed. He moved behind a make shift screen, which was just a sheet he had hung up, he pulled it back to expose a large tin tub. "Yer bath, and its still hot." Ororo looked from the tub to Logan with a goofy expression on her face.

"You have thought of every thing."

"Well not everything." Logan corrected, thinking of his lack of condoms. "Well come on fore it gets cold." Ororo happily hopped from the bed and made her way to where Logan stood beside the tub, he helped her step in and she settled back, closing her eyes and letting the hot water soothed her aches. It was a shift of water that caused her to open her eyes again to find Logan settling in at the opposite end of the large tub, and she bent her knee up to allow him room. With a smile he reached out and grasped her wrist, pulling her to him.

"Turn this way." He commanded and she complied and found herself with her back nestled against his firm chest. She got more comfortable, laying her head back against his shoulder. "Comfortable?"

"Mmmhmm," She sighed in reply as she closed her eyes again. Logan reached out to a nearby stand and grabbed the sponge and body wash he had brought earlier. He squeezed soap onto the sponge and then slowly ran it across Ororo's shoulder and arm. When he slowly trailed the sponge across her chest and then down her mid section, Ororo found her self holding her breath and tensing up a bit, which Logan felt. He continued his trek, pausing at her navel for a second before dipping the sponge below, and between her gaping thighs. "Ahh…"

"Am I hurtin ya?" Logan asked stopping. Ororo only shook her head no, and he moved on, massaging the swollen area, slowly parting the lips for a better cleaning. Logan smiled as he felt Ororo slowly grinding herself against his hand, and he swiftly dropped the sponge and used his fingers to allow her friction. "Ya keep tha up darlin and yer gonna wake tha one eyed monster." Logan spoke as he gently kissed Ororo's shoulder and then neck, causing her to lean her head to the side, to give him more access.

"The one eyed monster?" She mumbled as she reveled in the sensation of Logan's lips on her neck. Logan bucked up a bit and her eyes widened when she felt something thick and long, poking her in her back.

"Warned ya."

"Well," She spoke sweetly as she turned a bit to face him. "What are we to do about it?"

"I cannot believe the dance is still going on, it is going on 2 am." Ororo said as she peered through the patio doors. "Do you think anyone noticed our departure and absence?" She questioned and when she got no reply she turned to find Logan gazing at her. "What?"

"Nutin, ya just seem ta be glowin." He said with a mischievous smile, which she matched with one of her own.

"Well, I think you had a lot to do with that." She giggled. "Should we go back in?" She asked nodding her head towards the patio doors adjacent to the ballroom, housing the party.

"We could, but I have ta tell ya I think it would be a bad thing." Logan said in all seriousness.

"Oh how so?"

"Well, if 'n ya go back in there every guy will wanna dance wit ya, and then I'd have ta fillet'm fer messin wit my gurl." Logan stated, popping out a claw to make his point.

"Oh, so you are going to be the possessive kind of boyfriend?"

"Damn right, got a problem wit it?" He asked playfully grabbing her wrist and pulling her into his embrace.

"No I have no problem whatsoever with that." She said smiling as they kissed.

"Uhmm." A voice broke the lovebirds from their kiss and they both parted and turned to see Jubilee standing on the patio with her hands on her hips. "Where did you guys fly off to? I've been looking all over for you." She said slightly annoyed and relieved to see her friends unharmed.

"Jubes, Uh…we…" Ororo nervously tried to think of an excuse as she brushed at her tresses, settling some of the wild locks behind her ears, as Jubilee watched her suspiciously.

"See Cherie gambit told ya you'd find dem, no?" Gambit said as he walked through the doors and out onto the patio. "See Logan took care of Stormy."

"I swear Gambit if I hear that name again I shall allow Logan to fillet you, and then I shall fry you." Ororo warned and when Gambit looked to Logan he was greeted with four claws.

"Gambit, mean no harm Mon ami." He said throwing up his hands in defeat. "Come now, lets get back to de dance." Gambit insisted as Jubilee grasped Ororo's arm pulling her towards the door, leading to the dance. Ororo briefly threw a glance back to Logan, who had Gambit maneuvering him back in. Once in they parted ways, Jubilee and Ororo to the refreshment table, and Gambit with Logan to the area that had all the jocks sitting around, bragging about who felt up whom.

"So." Jubilee quickly started the conversation as she watched Ororo coolly pour herself a glass of punch.

"So, what?" Ororo replied with a sly smile as she sipped at her drink, now with her back to the table and punch bowl, allowing her eyes to seek out Logan, which they did locking onto his eyes.

"Well for one, you and Logan left, 'to get some air' at exactly 10:15, it's now going on 2:30. Secondly, although it actually looks better now, as I recall your hair was a lot curlier before you left." Ororo nearly laughed outright at her friends snooping.

"Logan and I simply went for a ride on his motorcycle 'to get some air', and I suppose I should have worn a helmet. I am sorry if we worried you Jubes." Ororo said still sipping at her drink with her eyes still locked onto Logan's.

"And Betty actually let me cop a feel, and what a feel." Scott chuckled, as did the other boys, except Logan who simply smiled to himself as he drank in the sight of Ororo from across the room. Gambit handed him a drink.

"Here Logan, dis is Gambit own special brew." Gambit stated as Logan took a sipped the drink, which burned a bit going down.

"What tha hell is it?" Logan asked nearly gagging as he frowned at his best friend.

"I call it 'swamp water', ya like, no?"

"No." Logan grumbled as he took another sip, looking back to Ororo, who now looked at him in curiosity at his soured expression, which melted the instant, he saw her worried eyes.

"So how bout you Logan, you and Ororo were gone a mighty long time." Scott inquired and his question got Logan's full attention.

"What's it to ya?"

"Jus wondering…"

"Don't, what Ro and I do or don't do aint nobody's business, got it?" Logan leaned in to make his point and all the others moved back a bit.

"Yeah man, whatever you say," Scott said nervously as he quickly changed the subject. "Uh, what about you Kurt?"

"Me, feel on Jean?" Kurt simply said and the others only nodded their understanding.

"So, the time-lapse, messed hair, and the fact that you're glowing like a Christmas tree has nothing to do with you and Logan possibly making out tonight?" Jubilee asked as Ororo looked at her in mock horror, which looked unbelievable as she smiled.

"Jubes, you're my best friend. Do you not think if that happened I would tell you?"

"No, not while we were in a room full of busy bodies, but I'll sneak into your room later and I want details, and picture if ya got any." Jubilee said with a wink and a smile, as she and Ororo fell into a fit of laughter.

"No need, there is absolutely nothing to tell. We simply went for a ride." Ororo restated as Jubilee eyed her.

"Uhmmhmm, right."

"All right ladies and gentlemen, it has been a fun night but I think it is time we call the evening to an end." The professor announced and gained, whines throughout the room. "Now, now none of that, if you all head up to bed now, I will consider extending our next dance, possibly longer then this one was." He smiled as the students cheered and then filed out of the ballroom. Logan quickly made his way through the bustling crowd, fight to get to where Ororo stood near the doorway, peering through the crowd in search of him.

"Hey darlin, looking fer me?" He asked with a glint in his eye as he stood before her, appreciatively raking his eyes over her form.

"Yes, I was hoping you would walk me up to my room." She answered coyly.

"Well, it is one of my duties now." Logan said as he grasped her hand in his and led them towards the stairs.

"Duties, and what duties are those, exactly?" Ororo asked curiously but with a hint of laughter in her voice, as they ascended the stairs slowly, while others raced by them.

"Ya know boyfriend duties." He answered point blankly, indulging nothing more.

"Which are?" Ororo pried further, this time poking him a bit in his ribs, eliciting a grunt and smile from Logan.

"Well, wakin ya ta yer door, openin doors fer ya and pullin out chairs, holdin ya hand," He said and then lifted her hand to his lips for a soft kiss, which gained him a blush and smile from Ororo. "And of course beatin the crap outta anyone who so much as looks at cha." Ororo giggled at those words, despite herself.

"Logan you do not have to beat up anyone, I have given myself to you and I shall be yours until you no longer want me."

"Forever is a long time darlin, ya sure ya want ta make that kind of promise, cause I'll never 'not' want ya."

"Promise?" Ororo asked shyly as they now stood before her bedroom door, gaining glances and whispers from the students that happened by them.

"I can show ya better then I can tell ya." He replied as he leaned into her, pushing her back against her door as he captured her lips into his mouth. The kiss deepened and the two lovers drowned in each other, ignoring the audience they were gathering.

"Oh get a room." A familiar voice spoke, breaking the moment and causing both Logan and Ororo to turn, to find Jean, and Rogue standing behind them.

"Good idea," Logan said as he reached behind Ororo, who watched him with wide eyes as he opened the door behind her, and gently pushed her backwards. He then turned back to a stunned Jean who remained in the corridor. "Thanks fer the suggestion." He threw in a wink and then shut the door in Jean and Rogue's faces.

"Goddess, Logan are you insane? Jean is no doubt on her way this moment to tell on us." Ororo said in a panic and she moved back to the door, only to have Logan grip her wrist to still her.

"No she aint," logan said as he tried pulling Ororo into another kiss, but she stopped him by placing a firm hand on his chest.

"And how can you be so sure?"

"Two reasons, one by telling she would be admitting to the entire school that us being together actually bothers her…"

"It does bother her," Ororo replied.

"True, but she doesn't want the entire school knowin it. Also she's probably hidin one eye up in her room right now, and she knows that if'n she tells on me I'ma gonna tell on her." He said with a wink and a smirk on his face.

"I never realized that you knew so much about Jean." Ororo said with a hint of jealousy as she bowed her head a bit.

"Well we were tagether fer awhile and we did…"

"I do not want to hear this." Ororo said as she moved to her bed with her hands covering her ears.

"Fair enough, I sure as hell don't wanna hear about yer past lovers." Logan said as he sat on the bed beside her.

"I have no 'past' lovers, you were my first." Ororo announced.

"Oh yeah," Logan said playfully as Ororo smacked his arm, gaining a chuckle from him, and then he grew serious as he stared at her. "Well in a way yer my first too." Logan said and Ororo arched her brow in curiosity, waiting to hear what she thought would be a lame explanation. "I never ever felt with any girl I had sex wit, tha way I feel about ya. Yer tha first." Ororo sat simply staring at him, which kind of unnerved him. "What?"

"Logan," She tried to speak but choked on sudden sobs as her eyes watered. "That is without a doubt the sweetest thing anyone has ever said to me." She said with a smile.

"Well it's tha truth, I love ya Ro, I really do, and it scares tha hell outta me."

"I love you too Logan, and I too am scared, but not of you or what we have done. I regret none of it, but…" She paused not sure if she should continue.

"But what darlin?" Logan probed, wanting to know what she was thinking.

"I sometimes think that you will tire of me and leave, and it would surely break my heart." She finally said with her eyes fixed on her hands, which sat in her lap. Logan reached out and cupped her cheek with is hand, forcing her face up so she was looking into his eyes.

"I'd never tire of ya Ro, and I sure as hell would never leave ya, not ever. Damn I wish I could tell ya how I feel about ya so you could feel it and know it was true."

"You could show me…" Ororo suggested with a smile which Logan matched as he leaned into her.

"…Better then I can tell ya." He finished before again capturing her soft lips into his mouth, as their tongues slowly dueled and their bodies shifted back onto the bed.

"Mmmm…No!" Ororo exclaimed bolting back upright and shoving Logan nearly to the floor. "We cannot, not here and not now." Logan let out a growl of frustration. "Sorry but Misses Bancroft will be here any moment to check on me and I do not want to explain what you are doing here."

"Fine I'll hide til she leaves."

"Logan, I do not think that we should make love again." Ororo said as Logan looked at her in fear, anger, and pain, and then she suddenly realized what was causing it. 'Tonight I mean." She quickly added and watched the relief melt from Logan's face. "I am afraid I do not possess your healing factor and am sure it will take days for my body to stop aching."

"Sorry darlin, ya should have told me I was hurtin ya, I woulda stopped."

"No, it was a good pain."

"Is there sucha thing?" Logan asked with a chuckle.

"Before tonight I would have said no, but yes there is definitely a good kind of pain." Ororo stated blushing slightly.

"Well our next encounter won't be as painful, but still enjoyable."

"Our next encounter?" Ororo questioned smiling a bit. "And when will that be?"

"Well I was just trying here darlin, but I guess I can wait until yer well. I don't know I'll surprise ya." He said throwing in a wink.

"I have to be honest with you Logan, I do not see how you could ever top tonight. Everything was wonderful and perfect. Thank you."

"I wanted ta make yer first time special fer ya."

"Mission accomplished." She replied as she leaned in for a kiss only to be stopped by the rattling of her bedroom door handle.

"Ororo?"

"Misses Bancroft." Ororo whispered with wide eyes locked on to Logan's calm one.

"Dearie why do you have the door locked?"

"Uh…Misses Bancroft I was…uh…just changing, one second please." Ororo lied as she stood and fumbled around, and then moving to Logan, exposing her back, and he happily unzipped her. She let the offensive garment fall to the floor as she stood with just her bra and panties on. Hurriedly she grabbed her robe on and moved to the door, swinging it open. Her heart then dropped as realization dawn as to what she had just done, she had forgotten Logan was still in the room. "Goddess! Misses Bancroft it is not what it looks like…"

"So you aren't going to bed now? Some of the others have decided to make a night of it, or morning as it were, and they're down watching the horror marathon, are you coming down too?" The robust older woman asked as she stood in the doorway. Ororo then turned to her bed to find the spot that Logan had just occupied seconds before empty and breathed a sigh of relief. "Oh no, I am a bit tired and I think I probably will call it a night and go to bed."

"Alright Dearie, I'm gonna finish making the the rounds and then head off to bed myself. Night."

"Good night." Ororo replied as she watched the woman walk off down the corridor, she then quickly shut the door back, locking it . She moved back into the room wondering where Logan had gone.

She walked around the side of the bed. "Logan?" She whispered as she knelt down to peek under the bed. When she moved to get up she found herself being thrown back to the floor, stunned and getting the breath knocked out of her. After she got her bearings she found herself staring up into Logan's wild eyes and smirking face.

"Did I scare ya?"

"Yes I thought that you had left." She admitted as she playfully swatted at his arm, while she remained pinned under him.

"Without saying goodnight, never." He said.

"So this is you saying goodnight?" Ororo asked her voice now low and husky.

"Naw, this is," Logan slowly leaned in and captured her lips into his mouth as his fingers tangled themselves in her thick hair, pulling her closer to him. When they finally parted for breath, Ororo stood panting with her lips slightly swollen from the bruising kiss. "Goodnight darlin," Logan said as he stood, pulling her up with him, he then backed out onto her terrace. Ororo coyly watched him with a smile on her lips, and with a wink Logan hopped over the railing and disappeared from her sight. Ororo looked after him for a few seconds before sighing heavily and then tossing her self back onto her bed.

The morning found Ororo happily humming as she walked from her room to make her way down to breakfast, she was met at the top of the stairs by her best friend.

"Good morning Ro," Jubilee greeted.

"Yes it is Jubes, it truly is." Ororo sang out.

"Wow, what's got you in such a happy mood?" Jubilee asked as they walked down the staircase.

"Nothing, except it is a beautiful day," Ororo said with a bright smile.

"Ok, now you're definitely gonna tell me exactly what you and Logan did last night." Jubilee demanded causing Ororo to giggle. They made their way to the cafeteria, which was bustling with students gossiping and chattering about the dance. Ororo and Jubilee fixed their food and made their way to their usual table, but was stopped when a familiar voice called out to them.

"Hey Ro!" They turned to find Logan sitting at the 'jock' table calling and waving to them. They looked to each other and then with a shrug they moved over to join him. "Morning darlin," Logan greeted standing and kiss Ororo sweetly on the cheek, causing her to blush and everyone else to make kissing noises. "Move." Logan said to Bobby who sat in the seat beside Logan.

"What, no way this is my…"

SNIKT!

"…I'll just go sit over here then." Bobby said as he slid down and Ororo took his seat beside Logan, and Kurt moved to allow Jubilee a seat.

"That was one hell of a dance last night, and you what were you thinking inviting Victor Creed?" Scott said as everyone settled in and began scarfing down their breakfast.

"I don't know, bad idea I know that now. I am so over the whole bad boy thing." Jubilee said.

"Oh really, well how about a 'blue boy' thing?" Kurt asked causing everyone to chuckle.

"Well you are cute," Jubilee said rubbing her hand across his cheek, invoking a deep blue blush from Kurt. "Hey then we could double date with Ro and Lo," Jubilee added jokingly.

"Like hell," Logan mumbled under his breath as Ororo smiled at him and then leaned over and gave him a quick kiss on his cheek.

"Uhm, Mhm." A voice cut into the camaraderie, as everyone paused and looked up to find Jean and Rogue standing before the table holding their lunch trays.

"Oh hey Jean," Scott said as he stood and moved in for a kiss, but she held up her hand stopping him.

"Are you going to offer us a seat?" Jean asked.

"Uhm," Scott said at a loss as he turned to the full table.

"Sorry, there's no more room." Jubilee said smiling and batting her eyelashes.

"There would be if you'd move," Jean said bitterly. "And take her with you." She threw a look to Ororo, who was not paying attention to her but laughing at something Logan had whispered in her ear.

"Well I don't know, I'm kind of comfortable here, how bout you Ro?"

"Huh?" Ororo looked to her friend in confusion.

"The Barbie dolls would like us to move so they can sit down," Jubilee explained.

"Sure," Ororo said.

"No problem," Logan added causing everyone, including Jean to stare at them in shock. "'Sides there a bigger table over there, less cramped." Logan said as he and Ororo stood, picking up their trays.

"Yes that is much roomier." Kurt agreed as he and Jubilee followed suit, as did Bobby, and the rest of the Jocks. All except Scott who remained at the now empty table with Jean and Rogue, who both looked disappointed and embarrassed.

"Well I guess you guys can sit down now," Scott said. Jean simply rolled her eyes and stormed off, dropping her tray in the bin on her way out, Rogue close on her heels. Scott shrugged and then joined his friends at their new, larger, table.

"That bitch," Jean said as she leaned against some lockers. "Did you see her, the way she was hanging all over Logan."

"Don't tell me yer jealous suga, you were the one ta dump him, remember.."

"Yeah but I didn't expect him ta date her. And when the hell did 'she' become miss. Popular?"

"Guess it comes with going out with Logan, he is the most popular guy in school, not to mention the hottest, and he's the captain of the Football team,"

"I know, I know, but he was so not in my league. I mean Scott's cute too, and his family is filthy rich, Logan doesn't even have a family."

"Ok, so why are ya stressing over him goin out wit Ororo?"

"Cause I think she thinks she better then me, or at least as good as me now that she's got my ex. So I gotta show her that she isn't."

"And jus how ya plan on doin that suga?"

"Simple I'll just have to take Logan back," Jean said with a sly smile, which Rogue matched with her own.

Logan walked Ororo to her first class and they paused at the doorway as several nosy classmates stared as they made their way into the classroom.

"So, here we are." Ororo said smiling shyly.

"Yeah, here we are." Logan repeated and he stared at her hungrily, causing her to smack at his arms.

"Guess I should go inside." Ororo said turning to the door only to have Logan grasp her hand and pull her to him.

"Ya got five more minutes." He stated as she arched her brow at him.

"To do what exactly?" Ororo asked and Logan in reply pulled her into a tight embrace and covered her mouth with his own.

"Uhmmmhm." A voice cleared behind them and they quickly parted to find Ororo's math teacher staring at them. "I think you should be heading to class now Mr. Logan."

"Ah, yes ma'am." Logan said bowing his head a bit while rubbing his hand on the back of his neck.

"So, say goodbye to Miss Munroe and head to class," The teacher said and Logan instinctively moved in on Ororo, who stood wide-eye, not believing he was going to kiss her again in front of her teacher. "Without spit swapping, Mr. Logan." The teacher said sternly now folding her arms across her chest, and Logan openly showed his dislike to her suggestion by glaring at her.

"I shall see you later Logan," Ororo quickly intervene seeing the look in Logan's eyes, and hoping to defuse the situation. She then turned and headed into the class with the teacher right behind. Ororo nearly fell over after smacking into something solid, but before she hit the floor, strong arms wrapped around her waist.

"Whoa, I gotcha." A deep voice spoke.

"Oh, I apologize for not watching where I was going." She quickly said as she looked up at her savior, who in turn smiled warmly at her. She was struck by his rugged good looks, and found herself blushing and looking down coyly.

"That's alright, you didn't hurt me." He said flashing her another smile. "You have beautiful eyes." He said stunning her a bit no one ever complimented her, no one except Logan.

"Thank you," She replied as she swiftly moved to her seat, with his eyes intensely following her.

"Ah, yes the Professor told me that I was to expect a new student," The teacher said in greeting. "You must be…"

"Forge, my friends call me Forge."

"Very well then, Forge. You can take any empty seat." She said and she headed toward the back of the room. "Class we have a new student, his name is Forge, and I want you to make him feel welcome. Ororo looked up from her book to find that the new student had taken the seat right beside her.

"Hello again," He whispered to her and she smiled and lowered her head, letting her hair hide her face.

"Ororo, would please share your book with Forge, just for today?" The teacher asked.

"Yes ma'am." She answered as she slid her book closer to the edge of the desk. Forge moved his desk closer.

"Thank you Ororo," The teacher said and then turned to the board and began her lesson.

"Yes, thank you Ororo." Forge said sending her a wink.

The normal 45-minute class seemed to go on forever in Ororo's mind. She had spent the entire time hiding her face and avoiding Forge's eyes, which watched her shamelessly. As the bell rang and everyone hurried to pack and Leave, Ororo sighed in relief.

"Thank you Ororo," Forge said softly as he leaned in closer to her, she jumped back a bit startled.

"Uhm…you are welcome, Forge." She said with a weak smile. She then stood and rushed from the classroom door, where Jubilee stood waiting for her.

"Whoa who's the new hottie?" Jubilee asked as Ororo grasped her arm and rushed them down the hallway

"New student, his name is Forge. You should introduce yourself, I think you two would get along great." Ororo said as they walked. When they turned a corner heading towards their lockers, Ororo spotted Logan and her face lit up, and when Logan looked at her and smiled her legs turned to mush and she found herself leaning on Jubilee for support.

"Hey darlin," Logan spoke as he reached out and grasped Ororo's hand, lifting it to his lips and kissing it softly.

"Hey," She replied with a goofy smile on her lips.

"I've missed ya," He announced as he twirled her and locked his arms around her waist, pressing her back against his chest and nuzzling her neck.

"Missed me, you saw me less than an hour ago,"

"Yea, but I miss you every second."

"Awww," Ororo cooed as she leaned her head back for a kiss, which Logan obliged her with.

"Oh Brother," Jubilee said rolling her eyes at the kissing couple.

"Hey Roro!" A deep, rough voice called out sending a chill throughout Ororo's body, which got even cold when she looked up and saw Logan's expression as he looked at the approaching boy. "Hey," Forge stopped in front of the three students, and Jubilee took a step back knowing that things could get messy, and most likely would if Logan felt threaten, and the look on his face made her take another step back.

"Uh, hey Forge," Ororo stuttered. "Logan, Jubilee this is ah, Forge. He is a new student here."

"Hey," Forge greeted extending his hand to Logan, who in turned snorted like a bull. The two stared each other down briefly and then Jubilee quickly stepped in grasping Forge's hand.

"Hey there, Forge is it, that's an unusual name, I like it."

"Thanks," He turned to the small-framed girl. "Jubilee huh? Well that's an unusual name too, I like it." Jubilee smiled as she stepped back to her spot. "Uhm, Roro I just wanted to return your book, you forgot it, and thanks for sharing with me." He said as he held out the book, which Logan quickly snatched up. Ororo looked on warily.

"You are welcome," She said with an apologetic smile.

"So you're Logan, Captain of the Football team," Forge asked as Logan gave him a suspicious glare. "I saw all the trophies." Forge answered Logan's unasked question. "I was the captain at my old school."

"Good fer you." Logan said coldly as his grip around Ororo's waist tightened much to her discomfort.

"Tryouts are coming up for next season, think I'll try out, maybe make the team, maybe even captain." Forge said with a smile, which Logan matched at hearing the challenge.

"Oh it'll be fun ta have ya try it." Logan said with a sneer as the two continued to stare one another down.

"I'm just saying watch out, cause I just may take your place," Forge said while letting his eyes rake over Ororo, which did not go unnoticed by Logan, nor Ororo.

SNIKT!

"Whoa," Forge gasped with wide-eyes as he stared at the blades that were pierced through Logan's hands. "What the hell…"

"Come on Forge, let me show ya around, help you to your next class," Jubilee said as she grasped his arm and rushed him off in the opposite direction.

"Yes, Logan we too should be heading to our next class," Ororo said placing a calming hand against his chest, hoping to aleve the rage she saw in his eyes and posture. Logan simply stared after Forge and Jubilee, his breaths coming in pants. "Logan," Ororo called to him her voice laced with what Logan picked up as fear and he instantly retracted his claws and closed his eyes and mind to the rage, calming himself.

"Yeah, let's go darlin." He said as he grasped her hand firmly and headed down the hall towards their English class.

"Are you ok?" She asked in concern.

"Yeah, but I don't like that guy Forge, and I definitely don't like tha way he was looking at ya."

"Why Logan are you jealous?" Ororo asked playfully, smiling at him.

"I just aint in ta sharing Darlin, never have been."

"Good, because I do not wish to be shared, I mean can you imagine how tiring that would be, being passed back and forth?" Ororo said in a serious tone, and after a moment's pause Logan looked at her in surprise.

"What?"

"Just kidding, I am a one man kind of girl, and you are the one and only man I want."

"Oh yeah," Logan said stopping them just outside the class, and pushing her against the wall.

"Yeah,"

"Glad ta know, cause I feel the same," He said as he leaned in and gave her a slow sensual kiss, which ended when he bell rang.

"You are a one man kind of girl too?" Ororo asked with a giggle, which got louder when Logan playfully growl and chased her into the room.

"Hey there you are," Jubilee said as she approached Ororo who stood at her locker. "So where's your shadow?" She asked jokingly as Ororo rolled her eyes and giggled at her.

"He has shop class," Ororo answered as she pulled out her history book and closed her locker door.

"Just as well, since ya got some free time what say we go shopping after our last class." Jubilee suggested excitedly.

"Oh, I would love to Jubes…"

"I feel a 'but' coming on," Jubilee said folding her arms across her chest as she tapped her feet.

"However," Ororo said smiling devilishly and Jubilee smiled back despite her self. "Logan has tryouts this afternoon, and I have to go show my support."

"For what, he's been the captain of the football team forever."

"Yes but that is only because no one has ever gone up against him."

"Yeah cause no one's that stupid." Jubilee said as she now leaned against a nearby locker.

"Well we have a new student, you remember Forge. He is trying out and he was the captain of his old team."

"Whoa, and he's gonna go up against Logan. Well it will probably be a blood match if Logan's involved."

"I have no doubt," Ororo agreed.

"I guess I'll go too, I love watching guys beat the crap out of each other, it just reaffirms what I have always thought to be true, we are the smart sex." Jubilee stated and Ororo nodded her head as they headed off the class.

Every student in the school filled the bleachers to watch the tryouts, which usually had no audience. Word about the new guy trying out to make captain had gotten around the school and everyone had come to watch they expected to be an entertaining match up. Ororo and jubilee had gotten a sideline view, thanks to Logan and were both screaming their heads off as certain team members names were called, Logan's name getting the loudest squeal. One by one the boys out on the field performed routine moves as the coaches critiqued them and when a break was called Logan made his way to where Ororo stood holding a glass of Gatorade.

"Thanks darlin," He said with a wink as he hungrily drank it.

"You are looking very good out there." Ororo commented with a sly smile.

"So, I've got all the right moves?" Logan asked smiling and suggestively wiggling his eyes are her.

"That and the fact that you are all hot and sweaty." She added letting the tip of her tongue linger on her top teeth, shocking both Logan and Jubilee with her boldness. The moment was broken with swift smack on Logan's back.

"Damn, when I heard you were good, I had no idea," Forge said as he removed the helmet he had on. "I guess you'll be the captain and I'll come in second." Logan simply 'humphed' at him as if to say I told you so. Forge then turned his attention to the ladies standing there. "Hello Roro, and Jubilee."

"Her name is Ororo so call her that, better yet don't call her name at all." Logan said taking a step toward Forge only to have Ororo grip his arm, holding him still.

"I do not mind the name Logan, many call me that."

"Yeah but I mind and I don't want him callin ya that name."

"She don't seem to mind." Forge said smiling a bit at the redness that was spreading across Ororo's face and Logan's. At that moment the whistle blew and the Coach called out.

"All right boys, let's get into teams and have a friendly game of scrimmage." A smile crossed Logan's face as he glared at Forge who was walking back out onto the field. After placing a sweet kiss on Ororo's cheek, Logan made his way to where Scott stood and leaned in to whisper something.

"What do you think that was all about, Logan and Scott have never been that close." Jubilee said as Ororo shrugged and watched intensely. As the game stared, with Scott picking Forge on his team, against Logan's, it became evident to everyone that Logan had it in for the new kid, slamming him to the ground every chance he got, even ignoring the guy with the ball, and running right to Forge for the tackle. At the games end, Forge had a bloodied nose, mouth, and a large bump on the forehead.

"What the hell is your problem man?" Forge asked as everyone walked off the field having been given their position for the next season, with Logan team Captain and Forge taking Scott's place as the second string.

"This aint touch football sweetcakes, if ya can't handle it get tha fuck off the field."

"It aint suppose to be a grudge match either." Forge said and Logan stopped and turned, getting right up in Forge's face, sneering.

"Then I suggest ya stay tha hell away from my gurl." Logan said in a low growl of warning, sending a chill right through Forge who didn't reply and Logan turned and walked off to where Ororo stood waiting. 

"That boy has got some serious anger issues," Forge grumbled to himself.

"Tell me about it," Came a voice and Forge turned to look into the green eyes of a beautiful red haired girl. "That's part of the reason I dumped him. Hey we haven't met yet, I'm Jean Grey; Miss popular and head cheerleader." She said with a bright smile. "So what did you say to set him off, hello?"

"Yeah but to his girlfriend."

"Oh I see," Jean said. "Yeah he can be a bit possessive," She said as she secretly wondered why he was never that way when they were dating. "I suggest you just stay clear of him altogether, especially 'her'." Jean said her voice dripping venom on the name.

"Why, he don't scare me," Forge declared and Jean arched an impressed brow to his brave words. "And I think Ororo's a nice girl and if she don't mind me talking to her, then I'll keep doing so."

"Ok, but it's your funeral." Jean said as she walked off having formulated a plan to break up Logan and Ororo, feeling it was going to be a lot easier then she had thought.

"Hey Morph," A cheerful voice called out his name sweetly, and he stopped eating his lunch and turned to be stunned by the girl speaking to him.

"Ya talking to me?" He asked completely in shock.

"That is your name right?" She asked with a giggle as she flipped her thick red hair over her shoulder, taking the seat beside him. "You don't mind me talking to you do you?"

"Uh, no in fact I've often dreamed about it… but you were naked and…"

"Morph!" She cut him off with a sour look on her face. "Look I need a favor, and you're the only one who can help me with it."

"Yeah what kind of favor?"

"Oh, just gonna play a joke on the new guy and Logan, here's what I need you to do."

"Hey Logan," Logan looked up from locker and with a growl ducked back in to grab his books.

"Go away," He commanded.

"God, Logan are you going to stay pissed with me forever? Can't we be civil at least?" He slammed the locker door closed and watched his 'Ex' in suspicion. "Please Logan, I have a problem and you're the only one that can help me." Logan simply folded his arms across his chest and continued to glare at the girl in front of him. "Its about that new guys Forge," Logan's knuckles itched at hearing the name. "Well, I bumped into him after the tryouts today and well…he got a little fresh with me. I blew him off, cause 'as if'," She said rolling her eyes. "But I don't think he got the message and, well I have Cheerleading tryouts today too and I was going to go meet Rogue out on the filed, you know for a last minute practice." A growl emitting from Logan told her to speed the story up. "Anyway, He's out there, right now and I'm kind of scared to go alone, and I heard you and him have beef, so I was wondering if you'd walk me out, just to the other side of the field where Rogue should be waiting for me. Please Logan, I know you may think I'm a bitch but you really won't let someone hurt me would you?" She asked batting her lashes a bit.

"Save it Barbie," He grumbled at her attempt of seduction. "I was headin out that way, anyways ta get my new uniform from coach, so ya can walk wit me but don't touch me and don't talk ta me." He warned walking off and Jean, with a huge smile on her face, followed close behind.

"So what did you want to talk about and why did we have to come way out here?" He asked as she stood on the bleachers with the Nubian beauty.

"I just wanted to apologize for Logan's behave earlier." The accented voice spoke softly.

"You don't have to apologize Roro, Logan was the one being an asshole."

"Yeah but it was because of me, so…"

"Don't worry about it, if you were my girl I'd be the same way too." Forge said flashing a smile, which was returned. "So, was there anything else?" He asked the suddenly distracted girl, who looked about them as if waiting for someone to arrive and when She saw Logan and Jean heading towards them, she smiled and leaned into Forge, placing a hand on his big forearm.

"I like you Forge, and I hope that we can become friends," She said in a low sultry voice as she leaned in even closer. "Close, friends." Forge arched a brow, as his smile got even wider, sucking up the seduction she was throwing out at him.

"Oh I think that can be arranged," He said and then quickly grasped her into a deep kiss as she opened her eyes wide with fear.

"Thanks Logan, I think I can see Rogue out there and there's Forge and…oh," Jean said sounding surprised at the scene unfolding before them. Logan had already spotted the spectacle going on, on the bleachers and a low growl hummed in his chest and his Claws extracted on their own accord. "Whoa what a bitch." Jean commented and Logan snapped his head her, sending her a death glare and then he turned and headed towards the garage, and after a few second Jean watched as he sped away on his Motorcycle. With a satisfied smile she turned back to the bleachers.

"Mmmmhmh," A muffled voice groaned as the person making the sound struggled, finally shoving off the person on them. "What the hell are you doing?"

"What the fuck!" Forge roared his eyes nearly falling out of his head. "Who the hell are you, and uhggg!" He asked spitting and wiping at his mouth, mimicking the very thing the boy in front of him was doing.

"The name is Morph and why the hell did you kiss me for? Ok this favor, joke, or whatever the hell you wanna call it has definitely gone too far. Jean didn't say anything about you kissing me…yuck!" Morph said as he walked off still spitting on the ground and cursing Forge looked after him in confusion and then around him, praying no one saw what had happened, knowing it was a bad way to start off at a new school, kissing a boy.

Jean happily made her way across the field to where Rogue had been waiting for her, per Jean's instruction. "Hey where ya been and why'd we have to meet out here anyhow?" Rogue asked as Jean continued looking like the cat who ate the canary. "What did you do?" Rogue asked knowingly.

"Oh, just setting the stage for some great fireworks, now we just sit back and watch."

The next morning found Ororo waiting by Logan's locker, wondering where he was and that's how Jubilee found her.

"Hey Ro,"

"Oh hey Jubilee, have you seen Logan?" Ororo quickly asked.

"Naw, have you checked the cafeteria yet, it is breakfast ya know." Jubilee said jokingly to her best friend.

"No, I mean he usually meets me here when I come down and we go in together."

"What, you two have been like official for only a few weeks and already you're on a routine, boring." Jubilee joked as Ororo smirked at her and lead them into the cafeteria, which is where she instantly spotted Logan, which invoked a smile to her face as they made their way to the table that had become 'their' table.

"Hey guys," Jubilee greeted as they stood before the table and Kurt immediately moved, allowing her to take what had become 'her' seat at the table. Ororo then moved to her seat beside Logan who simply looked down at his plate and continued eating, never even glancing her way, which she took note of.

"Good morning Logan," She said leaning in for a kiss, which he shrugged off by turning away.

"It really aint." He said in a low voice.

"Why, what is wrong?" She asked truly concerned.

"Why don't you tell me darlin," He said staring at her with a hard glare, the brims of his eyes red with anger and Ororo felt a fright grip her.

"Have I done something wrong?" She asked burrowing her brow in confusion to his sudden cold behavior.

"'Sides being a cunt and a whore, naw ya aint down nothing wrong," Logan said loud enough to cause everyone at the table to stop in their movements and conversations.

"What the hell is your malfunction Logan?" Jubilee quickly jumped to her friend's defense, as Ororo and Logan continued looking at each other; one with stunned and hurt eyes and the other with rage disgusted filled eyes.

"What ya found something bigger and better? Just wanted me ta pop tha cherry, break ya in," Logan continued his rant and Ororo blinked back tears, looking as if she had just been smacked in the face, but she remained silent still waiting to hear the punch line in this very bad joke. "I thought ya were different, something special, but I shuda known when ya gave it up ta me after only knowin me fer a week, that ya were easy. Stupid me." Logan said sarcastically and loud enough that students at the tables beside them stopped their conversations and tuned in to the action at the jock's table, some whispering and others giggling at Ororo's expense, as she still sat quietly her tear now flowing freely. Jubilee moved to her grasping her by her shoulders.

"Come on Ro let's get outta here, before I have to hurt someone." She spat now herself glaring at Logan. Ororo remained seated unable to move her suddenly heavy limbs.

"Yeah go, I'm sure Forge is waitin fer ya." Logan chuckled and Ororo's forehead knotted at his words. "I just hope he knows he's getting my sloppy seconds."

"Das enough, Mon ami." A Cajun accent cut in, as Gambit now stood beside the couple. "Cone on Stormy," He spoke softly gripping her arm and gently pulling her to her feet as she continued to stare at Logan. "Go wit Jubilee, Cherie." He said as he guided the seemingly comatose girl into her friend's waiting arm.

"Come on Ro, you don't need to listen do this jerk." Ororo sniffed back more tears as her eyes fell to nearby classmates who were snickering at her, she then turned back to Logan who had gone back to finishing his breakfast and ignoring her, before allowing Jubilee to lead her from the room. "I'm so sorry Ro. What the hell got into Logan, did you two have a fight?" She asked Ororo as they stood in the hallway outside the cafeteria. Ororo shook her head as she stood wondering what could have happened to make Logan so mad and hurtful. "You wanna go up to my room?" She offered and Ororo simply shook her head no.

"I just want to be alone for awhile." Ororo said as she turned and walked off not allowing her friend to protest, and Jubilee sadly watched her go. At that moment Forge came around a corner heading to the cafeteria. "Whoa, I wouldn't go in there if I were you. I think Logan's on the rampage and your name came up…"

"Yeah I know, and I gotta talk to him."

"Ok, we're having a failure to communicate here. So let me break it down for you, if you." She said point at him. "Go in there." She then pointed to the cafeteria door. "Logan's gonna rip your head off." She ended wrapping her hands around her throat, acting out being choked.

"I'll take my chances." Forge said as he walked past her.

"It's your head." Jubilee shrugged as she walked back into the room after him.

She had made her way to her favorite spot out by the lake, and there she sat balling in her eyes out as she willed a gentle rain shower directly over the lake. She didn't understand what had happened between she and Logan that would cause him to go off on her like he had.

"Hello Ororo," A voice spoke out, startling her and she turned to her unwelcome intruder.

"Please go away," She said as she turned back to stare at her rain shower, which had grown in size.

"What are you doing out here and are you crying?" He asked as he sat beside her.

"I do not want to talk about it Morph please go away." She said with a sigh but then turned to him out of curiosity. " What are you doing out here anyway?"

"Hiding,"

"From who?"

"Your boyfriend, I guess he didn't think the joke was funny I know Forge didn't, not the mention that I'll be needing therapy myself." He rambled on.

"Logan is no longer my boyfriend he just dumped me in front of everyone, he even called me a whore, but I do not know why, and what are you talking about a 'joke'?"

"Oh, man Ororo I'm so sorry." Morph said with guilty eyes.

"Why you are not at fault," Ororo said.

"Yeah I kind of am."

"Morph what are you talking about?"

"Well, Jean…"

"Oh Scheiße!" Kurt cursed under his breath as he watched the now infamous Forge walking towards their table, where a very pissed off Logan sat. "Oh Scheiße, Scheiße!" He repeated as he realized that Logan too saw Forge approaching.

"So did you get a good laugh?" Forge asked as he now stood in front of the table.

"Ah, Forge right?" Kurt stood nervously greeting the new guy and positioning himself in between Logan and forge. "Hey we haven't met, I'm Kurt also known as Nightcrawler, ah it's very nice to meet you… We have Biology together…"

"Yeah, whatever…Logan," Forge spoke around the little blue mutant boy.

"What ya come ta gloat?" Logan asked in a low gruff voice as Forge looked at him stunned.

"Gloat? What the hell would I gloat about? I suppose you think its all funny." Forge said in a near growl furious over what he thought to be a joke gone too far. "I get it, you wanted to fuck with the new guy…tease me a bit…"

"What tha fuck are ya talking about, tease you? I should rip yer fuckin heart out afta what ya did ta me…you and that little cunt."

"Who Jean," Forge asked frowning in confusion. "I thought she was working with you…"

"What tha hell are ya yappin about, what does J…"

"JEAN!" A voice boomed throughout the room, ending all conversations as the cafeteria doors burst open and a white-eyed Ororo floated in, the air around her crackling with electricity.

"Ro?" Jubilee gasped but didn't move to her friend, knowing that she was pissed and would think nothing of zapping her with a bolt if she interfered. All the students stood and began to part like the Red sea as Ororo moved forward in search of her prey.

"Whoa she looks pissed, "Forge stated the obvious. "You should talk to her." He said to Jubilee who stood beside him, as all their eyes stayed locked onto the white haired Goddess.

"I aint talking to her, not when she's like…THAT."

"But you're her friend."

"Yeah which is how I know to leave her alone when she's that angry, poor Jean, looks like she's about to get a major ass wupping."

"I guess Roro didn't find the joke funny either." Forge said.

"What Joke?" Jubilee asked also peaking Logan interest.

"Jean and Logan getting some Morph guy to look like Roro, coming on to me and then…kissing me." He frowned with a distasteful look on his face.

"What?" Jubilee said finding disbelief and humor in what he said.

"Oh shit." Logan said, finally realizing what he had done as a sinking feeling engulfed him, telling him that there was no way he could undo the damage he had done. Jubilee glared at Logan. "Don't look at me, I aint have nothing to do wit any of that shit. You were here, and heard all that shit I said ta Ro, Gottdamnit! Mother Fucker!!" Logan roared punching a nearby wall with his fist. "I thought it was Ro out there kissin you." He directed to Forge as the three, momentarily, lost interest in the Nubian girl still tracking throughout the room, looking for a certain redhead.

"Wait, you were there, you saw me kissing that…guy." Forge asked now totally humiliated.

"Yeah, I thought it was Ro and I stormed off, fuck!"

"Wait why were you even out there in the first place?" Jubilee directed to Logan still a bit confused.

"Jean," Logan said coldly, suddenly realizing he had just been played and may have lost the best he ever had. "I'm gonna kill that bitch." He growl.

"Well I think you're gonna have to take a number," Jubilee said drawing the attention back to the pissed off Ororo who now stood face to face with Jean.

"Did you think I would not find out?" Ororo spoke her eyes now blue and very angry. Jean nervously smiled and flipped her hair over her shoulder as she folded her arms across her chest and threw Ororo an innocent look.

"What are you talking about?"

"The shit you pulled earlier, using Morph. What did you do time it at just the right time when you knew Logan would be out there and would see 'me' kissing Forge? Or did you take him there yourself?" Ororo asked and could see by the way Jean fidgeted that the latter had been the truth. "I do not understand, what have I ever done to you to make you hate me so?" Ororo asked shaking her head a bit as Forge, Jubilee, and Logan approached, standing just behind Ororo. "It cannot be over Logan, you dumped him remember, or is it that you don't want him nor do you want anyone else have him? Well, you win Jean, you can have Logan, because I no longer do," She spoke the last words staring directly at him, as his now pained eyes stared back. "So, can we rest now?"

"Whatever," Jean acted nonchalantly, turning back to her table to sit, as she secretly sighed in relief that the Weather Goddess hadn't fried her.

"Oh, and one more thing," Ororo said as Jean turned back towards her and was met by Ororo's fist, smashing into her face, knocking her out cold, and invoking a 'OWW!" to echo within the room. Rogue instantly moved to her friend, crouching above her and cradling Jean's head in her lap. "When she wakes up, let her know it ends here and if she ever messes with me again I will not hesitate to blast her ass." Ororo said to a shocked Rogue, who couldn't believe this new outspoken, brave, angry, and very scary version of Ororo Munroe. She simply nodded in reply and a satisfied Ororo turned and stalked towards the exit.

"Ro," A voice called out to her as a hand gripped her arms. She looked from the face to the hand and back up to the face of the boy who stood holding on to her, and looking at her with pleading eyes. Her own eyes suddenly filled with tears.

"Let go," She said in a calm voice, to deceive the turmoil she felt inside.

"Ro, Please…I'm so sorry darlin,"

"Yes you really are." She replied yanking her hand from his grasp and then turned and walked out, leaving him to stare after in pain, but he didn't follow her. He stood for a few moments simply looking at the spot he last saw Ororo standing, until a giggle brought him out of it, and he turned to see a certain Red head sitting near by chatting and giggling as if nothing had happen. A low growl rumbled in his chest as he moved towards her in a stalking manner.

SNIKT!

"Ro please let me in," Jubilee pleaded from her spot on the floor in front of Ororo's door. She had been sitting there banging on the door for half an hour, to no avail until she suddenly heard the clicking of the lock. Jubilee stood and slowly entered the room to find Ororo sitting cross-legged atop her bed, looking calm as if she hadn't just been dumped and embarrassed by her boyfriend in front of the entire school. Jubilee left the door ajar, incase she needed a hasty retreat, and then she moved to the bed, sitting beside Ororo. They sat in silence for what felt like hours to Jubilee before she finally got the courage to speak. "So have to picked out a costume to the masquerade ball yet, I'm thinking of going as someone important like Joan of Arc," She spoke completely off the subject at hand, and Ororo threw her a brave smile at the attempt. "And don't worry I'll go with Bobby for sure this time, no Creed, I'm so…kind of, sort of over the whole bad boy thing…I think." She ended with a smile causing Ororo to giggle, which soon turned to sobs that racked her body, causing it to shake. Jubilee's own heart broke for her friend.

"I want to die," Ororo finally spoke in a deep moan.

"Oh, no sweetie, you really don't. It just hurt really bad right now, but soon everyone will forget it, it'll pass."

"I do not care what everyone thinks...It is just…" She burrowed her brow as if in deep thought on how to describe what she felt. "I love him so much and now I have lost him Jubilee, he ruined everything with his temper and mistrust and jealousy, and now…. I feel like I can't breathe Jubes." She said in a deep mournful sob with a pitiful look on her face and Jubilee instinctively grasped her friend into a tight embrace as Ororo laid her head in Jubilee's lap. "I can't breathe." She continued to cry as Jubilee held her, her own tears spilling over. He had been standing outside the door listening and his own tears threatened to fall, as his fist and face tightened. He hated what he had done, and secretly vowed to make it up to Ororo, and get her to forgive him and take him back.

She had to will herself up the next morning to face a day she was sure would be filled with whispers and giggles all at her expense. So she dressed and put on her bravest face before making her way down the stair, heading to class. Jubilee met her at her locker like always, which she opened to find a single red rose with a card sitting atop her books.

"Well, I wonder who that's from," Jubilee said sarcastically, rolling her eyes. Ororo ignored her as she reached for the Rose and card with trebling hands. She opened the card and read, 'I'm sorry' with a sad face drawn at the end. A small brief smile crossed her face, but it faded as she turned to look to her right and spotted Logan standing there, leaning against his own locker, staring pitifully at her. A part of her wanted to forgive him an run into his arms, but her pride wouldn't allow her to, and before she could contemplate it any longer an excited voice pulled her from her thoughts.

"Damn Ororo, I didn't know you had it in you," Betsy called to her and Ororo turned to her with a confused look on her face. "I'm gone for a week and I miss everything, I mean Kitty called me at my parents and told me about the big blow out between you and Logan, and that Jean had set the entire thing up. So I don't blame you for kicking her ass, but when I saw her this morning I was like whoa, that's crucial, but yet fitting. I mean it is her pride and joy after all, so good for you Ororo. Ok I'll talk to you later gotta go." And with that she was gone as fast as she had come, as both Jubilee and Ororo stared after her in confusion which continued as several other students came to congratulate Ororo on the fitting justice she had exacted on Jean.

"Goddess, I did not think I had hit her that hard, from the way everyone's acting I beat her face to a pulp." She said.

"I didn't think you did either, I mean if had been me I would have gotten at least several more smacks." Jubilee said with a smile, which turned into a sharp gasp.

"What?" Ororo asked as she looked at her dumbstruck friend, and when she followed Jubilee's eyes they fell on Jean, but not the Jean they all knew and kind of hated. This Jean Grey looked the same, still beautiful, but her long trademark tresses were no more. Both Jubilee and Ororo's mouths dropped open and they gawked at the suddenly shy and cowering Jean, as she self-consciously rub her hands in her chopped hair, which was cut close to her head. A very cute stylish and boyish looking hairdo, but so not Jean's style. Jean let a cold eye fall to where Ororo stood but it was quickly adverted when she saw the person who had given her the unwelcome haircut approaching her. Logan stood beside Jean now and spoke loud enough so the nearby students, including Ororo could hear.

"I warned ya if ya even looked at Ro again I'd cut ya bald." SNIKT! Jean gasped and stared at Logan with big fearful green eyes. It wasn't until a soft yet firm hand grasped his arm, did he let the claws retract, knowing the touch well, as Ororo's scent surrounded him.

"You should leave, now." Ororo directed to Jean and without haste the girl did as she was told as Ororo watched her, and a smile crept across her face over Jean's new look. She then turned back to find Logan's body intimately close to hers and his face mere inches away, her hand still holding his arm. She was rendered speechless, secretly loving the feel of him so close. "You did that to her?" She asked in a low voice, knowing that Logan could still hear her.

"Yeah," He replied he himself enjoying her nearness and the smell of her, which he breathed deeply. "She had it comin." 'Damn she smells good.' Logan thought as he intensely watched her lips, licking his own, longing to kiss her. He leaned in a little closer.

"Yes, I suppose she did." Ororo agreed. 'Goddess help me, he's so handsome.' She thought to herself as she allowed her eyes to rake over his features as his body moved in closer to hers.

"Ro," Logan said in a whisper as he leaned down, their nose barely touching. Ororo's own breath came in pants as her lips parted in anticipation.

"Ro," Another called out to her breaking the trance Ororo was in, and Ororo turned to face Jubilee who still stood beside her locker. "We're gonna be late for class." She said with her arms crossed and tapping her foot on the floor. Ororo in turned stepped back from Logan, causing him to frown at the loss of her body heat.

"I have to go." She said as then turned only to have Logan grasp her arm.

"Ro, please wait. We have ta talk darlin."

"No Logan I do not think I can stomach anything else you have to say."

"Fuck, I know I'm a dick, you know it, hell everyone in this whole damned school knows it, but I swear ta God I didn't mean all that shit I said ta ya, I was just hurt and I lashed out, wanted ta make ya hurt too. I was wrong and I'm sorry, and I want ta make it up ta ya, just tell me what I have ta do. Please Ro…I love ya and I don't want ta lose ya."

"It is too late Logan. Please do not make it harder, just leave me alone." She said and then turned to leave again.

"I can't do that darlin, can ya honestly tell me that ya don't love me anymore?" He asked in a somewhat pleading voice and a pang hit Ororo's heart as she faced him again.

"No…I do," She said as she looked down at the floor not wanting to face him when she admitted her feelings. "But with time I shall get over it." She said looking him directly in the eyes now, watching as his face fell. "I have to go." She said and quickly walked off, moving past Jubilee and their classroom, making her way to the nearest bathroom. Jubilee followed close behind her.

"Ro? Where are you girl?" Jubilee called out to the seemingly empty bathroom, it was the sniffles that lead her to where Ororo was, locked behind a stall. "Ro, you can't keep beating yourself up like this. Logan did wrong here not you."

"Then why does it feel wrong?" A sob came through the stall door.

"Cause you still need time to get over it, over Logan." The lock on the door clicked and Ororo emerged through.

"That is the problem, I do not want to get over Logan."

"What?" A stunned Jubilee stared at her friend in shock. "Don't tell me you're gonna hook back up with that slime, after he dissed you in front of the entire school."

"I do not care about that, about what others think of me, I cared about what Logan thinks, and when he was saying those things, he meant them, that is what hurts so much."

"Well then, and don't take this the wrong way cause you know I'm your girl and I'm with you through thick and thin, but Logan was pretty devastated when he thought you had kissed Forge."

"But I did not kiss Forge," Ororo said as she threw her arms in the air in defeat. "I have never thought of kissing any boy, except Logan and then only after we kissed for the first time."

"Yeah I know and Logan knows that, now, but come on Morph made himself look like you, what was Logan suppose to think. I mean who've thought Jean would be that big of a bitch to concoct such a scam?" Ororo arched her brow to the question. "You're right that is so Jean's style, which is why you can't really blame Logan for the way he reacted, at least not entirely, but he did go a bit far. I hope I'm never on the guy's shit list."

"I just do not know how to get past this, I can forgive Logan, a part of me already has, but I cannot forget it, the look of disgust towards me in his eyes and the venom he spit at me. Will he be like that every time he thinks I have done him wrong, I could not bear that, I am so afraid of that."

"He broke your heart and you're afraid he's gonna do it again." Jubilee said, finally understanding where her friend was coming from. Ororo nodded her head. "Well sweetheart, you better get use to a long life of loneliness, cause if the fear of getting your heartbroken is the only reason you don't want to start a new relationship with Logan or anyone else, then you're gonna end up all by yourself. It sucks, sure but it's a part of life and love, it aint all puppy dogs and daisies, but when its good it's great." Jubilee said with a smile, which Ororo slowly matched.

"I thought you couldn't believe I want to hook back up with the slime who dissed me in front of the entire school." Ororo teased.

"Well, it's the whole 'if you hate'm, I hate'm' girlfriend rule." Jubilees said as she threw her arm around her best friend, and lead them out of the bathroom. "So what are you gonna do about Logan, you gonna makeup?" Jubilee asked as they stood in the hall and Ororo let her eyes go to where Logan still stood leaning against her locker.

"Hey," He said startling her as she made her way out of the classroom.

"Hey," She replied as they stood just outside the doorway, both awkwardly looking down at their feet..

"I know ya said ya didn't want me around ya anymore," Logan spoke with a heavy sigh. "And I'll leave ya alone, I will, I promise, but first do ya think we can go somewhere ta talk, just you and me, without all the pryin eyes and ears." He looked at her with pleading eyes that melted her very soul, and she nodded her head in agreement. "Great, We could go ta our secret place." Logan suggested as if the idea just popped into his head, and Ororo eyes him in suspicion. "Just ta talk in private." Logan threw in quickly.

"Fine," Ororo said though she wasn't too fond of the idea of going back to the place they had made love, which had been the best time of her life. She knew she didn't need that distraction.

The rest of the day seemed to drag on for both Logan and Ororo, and when the final bell rung they both hurried from their class, anxious to be alone and finally talk things out. Ororo met Logan in the garage as they had planned, and they were soon speeding off to their secret place.

A slight drizzle of rain began to fall as they parked the bike behind some bushes and made their way to the tin hut. Logan went it was courtesy of Ororo, who was nervous and a little afraid. The second they were safely inside the hut, Ororo turned to address Logan, and began their discussion, but instead found her body suddenly pulled to his, and her mouth covered with his.

"Mhmhm…" She moaned as she put up little protest before melting into his arms and his kiss, allowing it to deepen. It had only been a few days since they had fallen out, but she had missed the feel of his calloused hands on her soft skin and the taste of him in her mouth. After several long minutes of showing each other with their mouths, just how much they missed each other, they pulled apart, but kept their foreheads together both panting their hot breath into the other's face.

"God I've missed ya Ro." Logan was the first to speak as he reached up and stroked her hair. Ororo remained speechless, just enjoying the closeness. She closed her eyes and let the love song playing the background entrapped her.

'I'd Die Without you'

Is it my turn to wish you were lying here.  
I tend to dream you when I'm not sleeping.  
Is it my turn to fictionalize my world.  
Or even imagine your emotions to tell myself anything...  
Is it my turn to hold you by your hands.  
Tell you I love you and you not hear me...  
Is it my turn to totally understand.  
To watch you walk out of my life and not do a damn thing...

Ororo slowly lifted her head to stare up at Logan, who simply smirked and he began to sway them to the tune he had purposely put on. With a slight shake of her head and roll of her eyes, she laid her head against his chest and allowed herself to be lead in a slow dance.

If I have to give away...  
The feeling that I feel.  
If I have to sacrifice...  
Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby.  
If I have to take apart...  
All that I am...  
Is there anything that I would not do,  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...

"I would, I am." Logan said softly in response to the lyrics and Ororo's eyes began to water. She knew Logan could be a romantic but she had never before seen or heard this sensitive side of him. She tightened her grip on him as they continued their dance.

Oh, I apologize for all the things I've done.  
But now I'm underwater and I'm drowning...  
Is it my turn to be the one to cry.  
Isn't it amazing how some things just completely turn around...  
So take every little piece of my heart...  
So take every little piece of my soul...  
So take every little piece of my mind...  
'Cause if you're gone... inside...  
I'd die without you...

If I have to give away...  
The feeling that I feel.  
If I have to sacrifice...  
Oh, whatever babe, whatever baby.  
If I have to take apart...  
All that I am...  
Is there anything that I would not do,  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...  
'Cause inside I'd die without you...

The song ended but the couple swayed on until Logan finally stopped them and reached down to lift Ororo's face, which was wet with her own tears. He gently wiped at them. "Please forgive me Ro, please."

Song: I'd Die Without You-- By PM DAWN from the BOOMERANG soundtrack

The song ended but the couple swayed on until Logan finally stopped them and reached down to lift Ororo's face, which was wet with her own tears. He gently wiped at them. "Please forgive me Ro, please." She closed her eyes to his pleading ones, allowing another tear to roll down her cheek.

"I am afraid," She admitted her lip trembling as he brushed his against them.

"I know but I promise I will never hurt ya again, I swear it." He insisted and then again leaned in for a quick kiss. "I love ya, I need ya…I can't breathe without ya." Ororo looked up at him at his words, and she felt her heart melting. Logan sensed her demeanor soften and reached out and slowly pushed the strap of her blouse from her shoulder, letting it fall against her arm. Ororo didn't protest, didn't move, but allowed him to continue to the other strap. When it fell Logan then pushed the garment from her chest to rest at her waist atop her jean skirt, exposing her voluptuous breast, and he gasped a bit, pleasantly surprised and happy that she hadn't worn a bra. He watched her face flush as he rubbed a thumb across her harden nipple, causing her to close her eyes and gasp in pleasure. Taking this as permission to continue, Logan lowered his face to her chest, grasping one of her nipples into his mouth, eliciting a hiss from Ororo, who's hand instinctively grabbed the back of Logan's head, pulling him closer. He suckled her hungrily, moving from breast to the other, all the while his fingers fumbled with the button and zipper of her denim skirt, which he finally opened and pushed down her body, with her blouse following it. Logan stopped and stepped back from her, staring at her, as she stood in near nakedness, wearing nothing now but white satin panties and a disappointed look on her face, at his abrupt departure from her breasts. He swiftly yanked his black shirt up and then over his head, flinging it across the room. Now bare chest he moved back to Ororo grasping her in an embrace, lifting her and devouring her mouth with his, she wrapped both her legs around his waist as he stumbled forward, pinning Ororo's back to a wall. They both desperately kissed and clung to the other, needing to be closer still. Ororo's hands then moved down in between them and unbuttoned Logan's jeans, unzipping them and freeing him. She groaned into Logan's mouth at the feel of his erection poking into her thigh, she grasped it and yanked it closer to her, gaining a growl from Logan.

SKINT!

Once Logan had freed her of her panties Ororo instantly sat upon his stiff cock, startling both Logan and herself.

"Uuughghahhh!" Ororo squealed bucking up a bit in pain of having been so filled with Logan all at once. Her and Logan stilled their movements both staring at the other in shock, giving her a moment to adjust. It was Ororo to move first, leaning in and covering Logan's mouth with hers once again, in a deep kiss, as she slowly grinded her hips, settling down upon Logan again. In turn Logan grasped her hips to steady her and help guide her. Their thrust started out slow and steady but soon quickened into frenzied movements. Logan soon found it a task to hold up both their weight and moved them to the bed, falling back onto it, with Ororo now straddling him, never losing contact, as they continued thrusting and gyrating. Ororo moved up and down gripping Logan's forearms for leverage, as his hands remained locked onto her hips. He watched her in awe as she rode him, her hair wild and wet, clinging to her face, her sweat running down in between her breasts down to her navel. He had to close his eyes a moment from the sight of her, not wanting to come too soon. He opened his eyes again in time to see her throw her head back in ecstasy as her eyes whitened over, and he could hear the winds howling outside. He moved to sit up, grasping her by the hair and pulling her closer, fusing their foreheads together, as he stared into her white eyes, seeing that she was lost in her own pleasure.  
"Ro, baby ya gotta clam yerself. Stay in control darlin or yer gonna make a tornado outside." Logan spoke in between groans, finding it hard to think or to speak as Ororo continued riding him. After a moment her blues eyes looked back at his gray ones. "That's it. That's my girl." He said with a smile. She watched him with glazed eyes, her mouth falling open as her pants came faster and harder.

"Logan," She moaned now tightening her grip on his biceps, as he in turn tightened his grip on her waist, knowing she was close to climaxing and wanting to soften her fall. "Logan, Logan, Logan…" She panted with each thrust. Logan found himself struggling to keep himself from coming, trying to hold out until Ororo had reached hers, and his wait wasn't long. "Gooooddddeeeesssss!" She screamed, throwing her body back. Logan pulled her back to him as he raged on within her, thrusting a bruising pace, which he knew she would probably feel later, but right now he didn't care, as a growl emanated from his chest. He sneered, bearing his teeth as he pounded into Ororo, who sat upon him still, now hissing in pain at the burning sensation that was now filling her womb. When she tried to move Logan's grip on her only tightened, she watched with frightened eyes at the primal glare in his eyes, and was stunned by what he did next.

"Ahhhhhhh!"

"Grrrrrahhhhgghhh!"

"So,"

"So what?"

The two newly reunited lovers lay entangled upon the cot in the middle of the little tin shed, listening to the rain drizzling against the roof. They had lain that way, wrapped in each other's arms, for the past hour, after reacquainting themselves with pleasure neither had ever experienced before.

"What does it mean, exactly?" Ororo asked as she raked her fingers through Logan's hairy chest, which fascinated her, him being only seventeen, and already quite manly.

"Yer my woman." He replied as he leaned down and snuggled closer to her neck, nuzzling it and licking at the tender area.

"I was that before you bit me Logan, more or less." She said thinking of their week long fall out.

"Yeah well now, it's official and forever." Logan said now licking her neck.

"Goddess, you make it sound like a marriage." Ororo said with a playful giggle, which soon faded when Logan didn't comment. She looked at him and saw the seriousness in his eyes. "Is that what it means?"

"Yeah in a way." Logan admitted, as he warily watched Ororo through seemingly closed, slumber filled eyes, as if trying to sleep. Ororo now leaning on her elbow, simply stared towards the door, nibbling at her bottom lip. "Scared?" Logan asked breaking Ororo's moment of reverie.

"No," She answered sternly, lifting her chin a bit. Then a devilish grin spread across her face as she turned to him, as he now lay on his back with his eyes closed, relieved he hadn't scared her off.

"Owwww!" He roared bucking nearly off the bed. He sat up clutching at his own neck while staring at an innocent looking Ororo.

"What, you bit me and laid your claim, it is only fair I get to do the same." She said sheepishly with a grin, but it was wiped off once Logan removed his hand from his neck to display nearly healed flesh. "Damn your healing factor, my bite will never leave a mark." She said with a pout on her lip.

"So ya wanna mark me?" Logan asked arching a brow and smirking, loving the idea that she actually wanted to.

"Well, yer my man, and I wanna lay my claim ta ya." Ororo said mimicking Logan's speech and badly so, invoking a chuckle from him.

"Ok, lets go." He said getting out of the bed with Ororo looking after him curiously.

"I cannot believe you did that," Ororo repeated for the tenth time since they had arrived back at the mansion.

"What ya don't like it?" Logan asked as they now stood at the foot of the stairs. Ororo moved to him, pulling open his shirt to reveal the new tattoo, etched over his left breast.

"I think 'Property of Ororo' is a bit much, but yes I love it, I just cannot believe you did it."

"It's only fair, that's gonna scar," He said touching her tender neck marred with his teeth mark. "Every guy'll know yer mine, and now every girl will know I'm yers." He said as he lifted her from the floor, gaining a giggle from her as she wrapped her legs around his waist.  
"Forever," She stated.

"Forever," He agreed and then leaned in a captured her lip in a soft sensual kiss.

"Ororo, Logan." The Professor's voice broke the intimate moment, startling the teens, and causing them to jump apart as if they'd touched fire. They both turned to stare at the Professor with wide eyes. "I think it's time we had a talk."

"First I want to state that I was once your age…" The Professor began as he spoke to the two Teenagers, slumping in the sofa in front of him, as they all sat in the study. "And I remember what it was like when my hormones kicked in, and I started noticing the opposite sex.

"Oh Goddess," Ororo gasped as her eyes widened in fear. "Professor, please tell me you are not giving us the 'sex talk'. She asked her eyes now pleading.

"I think it would be appropriate." The Professor said.

"And a little late in the day." Logan grumbled as he sat with his arms folded across his chest.

"Nonetheless, you two still should be told about the consequences there are once you become sexually active. You do use protection I pray?"

"Well, no…" Ororo answered in honesty and saw the disappointment in the Professor face. "But we have only done 'it' twice and I do take birth-control."

"Ororo getting pregnant isn't the only thing you have to be concerned with, there are also STD's."

"I aint got no STD's, couldn't get'm even if I wanted ta. I got an overactive immune system remember?" Logan said a bit pissed at the assumption he would give Ororo an STD.

"Yes, 'you' do Logan but what about other guys…" The Professor began only to have Logan swiftly cut him off with a sneer and glare.

"What other guys, there aint gonna be no other guys, ever." He said plainly, stunning the Professor speechless. "I've Claimed Ro as mine and she's claimed me, and there aint no 'others' in the equation."

"I think you are a bit young yet for such a commitment."

"Good thing we weren't considering what you think when we made the commitment." Logan grumbled again folding his arms across his chest.

"Logan," Ororo spoke to him calmly, placing her hand on his arm to calm him, she then turned to the Professor. "Professor, Logan and I love each other, and we are not too young to know how that feels, to want to be together, always. I do not see that changing anytime soon."

"Of course not Ororo, no one is implying that your feelings are not geinune, but you have a few years yet to decide if Logan truly is the one you want to be with forever."

"He is, I know it I feel it in every fiber of my being, my very soul." Ororo proclaimed as she stared at Logan with a goofy grin on her face, which he matched with one of his own.

"I see," The professor said, watching the two in concern.

"Only two more classes left before school is officially over, Yes!" Jubilee exclaimed from her seat at the Jock's table, housing the usual occupants, Scott, Kirk, Gambit, Logan and Ororo cuddling and kissing, Bobby, and the newest resident Forge.

"Ja, I can hardly wait, I get to go home for the summer." Kirk stated with a bright smile. "How about the rest of you, what do you have planned?"

"Me, I'll spend a lot of time hanging out around the pool." Jubilee said.

"Makin love around tha pool." Logan countered, causing Ororo to giggle, being the only one to hear his comment.

"Getting a lot of sleep." Scott threw in.

"Getting no sleep." Logan added wiggling his brows at Ororo, invoking another giggle.

"A lot of shopping," Jubilee said.

"A lot of fu…"

"LOGAN!" Ororo exclaimed, swatting at his arm playfully.

"What, I was gonna say 'fun', a lot of fun." He said with a sly grin.

"Yeah right." Ororo said shaking her head as she stood and gathered up her tray, which Logan, who stood up beside her, quickly took from her. "Better get to our next class Jubes."

"Aww, do we have to?"

"The sooner we do, the sooner it will be over and then we can start our summer vacation." Ororo pointed out and Jubilee smiled at her words.

"You're so right, lets go." She said grabbing Ororo's arm and pulling her towards the door, breaking the kiss Ororo and Logan had just started.

"See ya afta class darling." Logan called after her and she nodded just before disappearing around the corner.

Logan,

The Professor's voice filled Logan's head and he growled at the sudden intrusion.

"Chuck, I've told ya not ta be poking around in my head like that, ring a bell or something first."

I apologize Logan, but there is something of grave importance that I shall need your help with, come to my office please.

"Fine, be there in a sec." Logan spoke aloud as the other's stared at him in confusion. "Chuck wants me," He answered their unspoken question. "Hey Blue boy, if ya see Ro afta class tell her I'll be a little later then I expected, I'm sure Chuck's gonna have me out for awhile." Logan said as he stalked off.

"Sure think Logan, no problem. Kirk said looking after his Idol, which was Logan as he walked from the room. "I can't believe he called the Professor, Chuck, he's so cool."

"Is something the matter Professor?" Ororo asked as she cautiously entered his office and then blinked in surprise at the figure standing there as she walked in. "Aunt Kimyra."

"Ororo, it is so good to see you." The robust Black woman spoke with a strong Kenyan accent.

"What are you doing here, has something happened back home; Tyreek and Jumala." Ororo asked moving to her Aunt in a panic as a rush of fear tugged at her heart.

"No, nothing has happened all is well back home, except everyone is missing you child, which is why I came."

"I do not understand."

"I have come to take you home for the Summer."

"Home, you mean Kenya?" Ororo asked her heart thumping and mouth suddenly dry.

"Is that not where you come from?" Her Aunt asked. "Goddess, we sent you here to broaden your mind among other thing, but it seems you have grown a bit dense." Her aunt chuckled in jest.

"For how long?"

"Well how long is your vacation?"

"Two and a half months." The Professor spoke up.

"Plenty of time to get reacquainted I'd say." Aunt Kimyra exclaimed as she pulled Ororo into a tight embrace. When she released Ororo she could sense a great sadness in her. "What's the matter child, the Professor told me you were excited about coming home for the summer, so I came all this way, are you not happy?" Ororo shot stunned and betrayed eyes towards the Professor, she couldn't understand why he would call her Aunt and tell her lies. She then turned back to her aunt and threw her a brave smile.

"Of course I am happy, I have missed you and the others so. But…"

"But what child?"

"I should say goodbye to all my friends before I leave."

"Of course."

"And I'll introduce you to someone very special to me, someone I love dearly." Ororo said beaming with pride, knowing her Aunt would treat Logan like family, welcoming him into the fold. "His name is Logan…"

"Ah, Ororo I'm afraid Logan is away on a mission at the moment, and he shall not be back before your flight, which leaves in a couple of hours. You'll only have just enough time to pack what you'll need."

"Gone but…" It was then that realization stuck, and Ororo saw clearly what was going on.

You planned this. She accused mentally, her face never betraying her as she stared up at her Aunt who was speaking to them about the plans she had for them when they got back to Kenya. You sent Logan away because you knew my Aunt was coming to get me, why? Did you not think I would return with her if Logan had been here? She is my elder and if she had requested it I would have gone home willingly.

Yes, but would Logan have been so willing to let you go? The Professor questioned, they both knew that he wouldn't have. I am sorry for my backhand tactics Ororo, but I think this is for the best. You and Logan need time apart to figure out all that has transpired between you in the past months. To see if it is as real as you think it is.

It is real, to Logan and I, we do not need time to figure anything out, and you are gravely mistaken if you think distance will change how we feel.

"So, we better get you packed, we've got a long flight ahead of us, but you can fill me in on this Logan, I bet he is a handsome devil, you have Pictures?" Kimyra's voice boomed in breaking their link. Ororo smiled and nodded to the question as she lead her aunt from the room, but before she closed the door the Professor reached out to her again.

I am only thinking of what's best for you, both of you…

Go to hell. Was hissed in his mind as the door closed.

"Aww, don't worry so baby, you can call him and write to him from Africa." Kimyra said from her seat beside Ororo, who sat in the window seat, staring out longingly at the clouds.

"I just would have liked to have said my goodbyes face to face, I shall miss him."

"Goddess chile it will only be for a couple of months. Once your back on your old stomping ground you'll forget all about what's his name." Kimyra said jokingly and her body shook with chuckles. "You shall see."

"I seriously doubt it." Ororo mumbled as she let her forehead rest against the window.

"What tha hell are ya gawkin at?" Logan asked Jubilee and Forge in a near growl as he walked into the door, returning with Gambit from a recovery mission in Virginia, where they picked up a new 'gifted' student.

"Whoa, someone's grumpy, so the news probably won't make a difference." Jubliee mumble in vain since Logan could hear her.

"What news?" Logan grumbled as he stopped eyeing the two before him, with Gambit standing just behind him.

"Tell him." Jubilee said to Forge.

"I aint telling him, he's your friend."

"No, he's Ro's boyfriend, so technically we're acquainted by association."

"Where is Ro?" Logan asked as he looked about them, as if hoping to spot her somewhere in the room.

"Ro? Do you mean Ororo or…Rogue?" Jubilee asked bunching her brow as if confused and was rewarded with a growl from Logan as he leaned in and glared hard at her. "Ohhh, you mean Ororo, your girlfriend. Of course I mean why would you ask about Rogue?" She added with a weak giggle.

SNIKT!

"Dang, why you always have to get all feral when you don't get your way?" Jubilee asked a now seriously annoyed Logan.

"I'm only gonna asked one more time Jubilee, then I'll have ta give ya the same thing I gave Jean." At this news Jubillee grabbed a hand full of her hair and simply stared at Logan with wide eyes.

"I'm not saying anything until you put those things away." Logan instantly retracted the blades. "Can you like take them out?"

"Jubilee," He snarled.

"Fine, ok here's what happened," Jubilee began taking a deep breathe. "TheProfessorcalledOroro'sauntKimyrafromAfricaandshecameandtookOrorohomefortheentiresummer,homeasinAfricaandRosaidTheProfessordidittokeepyoutwoapartforawhile." Logan, Forge and Gambit all looked at her strangely, and then Logan lifted his nose a bit and sniffed the air. He caught a faint scent that was all Ororo's but it wasn't a strong as it usually was, which told him she wasn't in the house. He suddenly threw his head back and roared, scaring every student in the surrounding area, he then turned and marched towards the Professor's office.

"Ya can't hold me like this forever," He said growl from his position, launched in the air, which is how the Professor stilled him as he ready to pounce.

"Actually I could but I was hoping you'd calm down a bit so we could talk this out."

"There aint nothing to talk out, you set me up so you could get Ro away from me, ya son-of-a-bitch." Logan snarled. "I should've known something was up wit that bogus mission yet sent me on, tha one ya claim needed my dire attention. It was just ta get me away and keep me away long enough ta get Ro out."

"I think it will be for the best, for you two to be separated for awhile…"

"Who tha hell are you ta decide that? What have Ro and I done that's been so bad? Is it because ya think of Ro like your own daughter and I'm the bad boy who popped her cherry? Jus so ya know I've made love ta Ororo, slowly and sweetly, I aint about a wham bam wit her. Hell most times we just lay tagether talking and shit, until we fall asleep in each other's arms, wit our clothes on. So it aint about sex if'n that's what yer afraid of."

"That is not what concerns me Logan."

"Then what?"

"It's the rage inside of you, that berserker rage. You can't even control it when it takes over, what if…" The Professor paused not wanting the thought to fill his head.

"What if what?" Logan insisted.

"What if she does something to upset you, would you do to her what I've witness you doing in the danger room, when you go there to let off steam? What if she decides one day that she no longer wants to be with you forever, would you let her go?"

"Chuck you have seen Ro's powers right, nobody's gotta let or make her do anything she don't wanna," Logan said not even noticing that the Professor had released him from his stasis. "What I feel for Ro it aint about control or dominance, it's about love. I love her, plain and simple, and for some ungodly reason she loves me too. So why do you want to deprive us of that. Why can't we have it for however long it may last?" Logan asked his eyes softened and pleading, stunning the Professor with their sincerity.

"Go pack Logan," The Professor said sighing heavily and hanging his head a bit in defeat. "I'm sending you on a mission…to Africa."

Oromo, Kenya:

"Jambo, Ororo!" Rena exclaimed as she ran to embrace her cousin.(Jambo, hujambo- Hello)

"Hello, Rena" Ororo replied, smiling hugely as she clung to her cousin and once best friend. "How have you been?"

"Very well, and you…look at you." Rena held out Ororo's arms and glanced at her, causing Ororo to blush a bit and hang her head. "Even more beautifull than before you left us."

"I was thinking the same of you," Ororo said with a smile which ended with a gasp, as she now stared with wide eyes at Rena's swollen belly. "Rena?" She said reaching out and placing her hand against the mound, invoking a giggle from Rena, which caused her belly to bounce up and down.

"Yes, five months along now," Rena said with pride answering the question she knew was on Ororo's mind. "Tumbo and my first child."

"Tumbo?" Ororo repeated frowning at the familiar name she couldn't place.

"Yes my husband, I cannot believe you do not remember Tumbo, you had the biggest crush on him before you left for America." Rena stated with a vervous giggle, hoping that Ororo wouldn't be mad at her for marrying Tumbo.

"Oh," Ororo said still in shock over the fact that her sixteen year old cousin was married with a child on the way. "Congratulation on both your marriage and impending birth."

"Thank you." Rena said as she really looked Ororo over. "And what about you anyone special?" At the question a huge smile crossed Ororo's face, as thoughts of Logan flooded her mind. "Ahhh, so you do. Come you must tell me all about him as we get you settled in." Rena said as she hooked arms with Ororo and they walked to the hut Ororo was to share with her Aunt.

"Step back through please." The customs officer order and Logan did as he was told.

BEEP!

"Damn thing must be broken I've patted him down three times already he's clean, but the detector keeps going off." The customs officer told his supervisor.

"Well let him go and get maintenance down here to fix it." The supervisor said.

"You're free to go young man." With that Logan headed off to broad the plane, not really looking forward to the long flight, but happy to be on it.

"So what was it like, the 'first time'?" Rena asked as she and Ororo lay across her makeshift bed, where they had been for several hours just talking.

"Messy." Ororo answered with a sour look on her face. "And very painful, at first but after I adjust to Logan's size, it," She paused looking up as if in search of the words. "Rena it was like nothing I have ever felt in my life, it was amazing and incredible and I never wanted it to end. Logan made it special he, was so loving and tender he made it about me, my needs before his own. I do not ever recall feeling so loved."

"That sounds so romantic." Rena sighed.

"Well you know, I mean you are with child."

"True but that does not mean it was romantic or pleasant. Tumbo is like most of the men here, thinking that a woman is only here to cater to their needs, even sexually and that is all about them." Ororo's heart went out to her cousin and she silently thanked the Goddess for getting her out of the situation, for if she had stayed in the tribe as she had wanted to at first, she would no doubt be married to Tumbo herself. She shuddered at the thought. "You must be tired from your long flight," Rena stated as she moved to get up, Ororo instantly moved to help her up. "I shall let you rest and see you in the morning, ok?" Ororo simply nodded her head.

"Habari za usiku, Rena." Ororo said embracing her cousin once more.(Habari za usiku- Goodnight)

"Good night Ororo." Rena replied before breaking the hug and leaving.

"You'll walk?" The young African man repeated not sure he had heard the American boy right.

"That's what I said." He huffed as he grabbed his duffle bag from the jeep, and slung it over his shoulder.

"It's a twenty mile hike, through the desert, and it is nearly nightfall."

"Yeah and I bet that usually scares all the other Americans you scam out of a hundred and fifty bucks, well I aint the one bub. I'll walk, twenty miles aint nothing."

'But there are scary, dangerous animal that come out at night."

"Yeah, but there are scarier thing out."

"Oh like what."

"Like me." SNIKT! The man stumbled backward, staring wide-eyed at the three metal claws. He hurriedly got back into his jeep, no longer caring to convince the boy to take his offer of a ride. Logan watched as the man sped off, silently cursing himself that he hadn't tried to talk the man's price down, twenty miles was a long walk, and he was dying to get to Ororo.

"Ororo!" She stared at him perplexed his voice had changed, turned feminine. The face of the man she loved and had just been making love to also changed, turning into her Aunt Kimyra's. Ororo jumped upright in her bed, waking from her dream.

"I'm up!"

"Good chile, now get dress. We have a visitor coming, a couple of the tribesmen saw him while they were out hunt. They say he's a white man. You speak and understand English better than the rest of us, so you come speak with him. Hurry chile." Ororo stood from her bed and began to dress, wondering who this white man could be and what he wanted. When she finally made her way outside a crowd had formed near the village's edge, she moved through he, holding her hand up to her brow to shield her eyes from the sun. They all wait anxiously for several minutes as the figure got closer and closer. Ororo took a few steps outward, squint her eyes, trying to see better.

"It can not be," She mumbled to herself as she watched the figure which she could now tell was in fact a man. A smile spread across her lips as her heart began to pound in her chest. Suddenly and to the surprise of the tribe, Ororo took off in full speed, racing towards the approach man, who in turn was sprinting to her. Logan dropped his bag just as Ororo leaped into his arms, wrapping her legs around his waist, and devouring his lips with hers. They stood there for what seemed like hours, just tasting each other, hungrily, moaning into the others mouth, as the baffled tribes people stared at them.

"I think she knows him," Rena said to Kimyra, never taking her eyes from the kissing couple.

"This must be her Logan." Kimyra said with a smile. "And he came half way around the world for her. I like him already." She added as her smile broadened.

"Mmmmhhmm…you…came…" Ororo spoke breathlessly around their kisses.

"What…uummm…you…thought...mmm...I wouldn't?" Logan replied and then pulled from the kiss for air as he still held her and rested his forehead to hers, staring deeply into her eyes.

"I prayed that you would find me and come." She said as tears wet her eyes.

"It wasn't too hard, Chuck sent me."

"The Professor," Ororo leaned back a bit, surprised at this. "You do know he was the one to sent me away in the first place…"

"Yeah, and we had words, and he realized that he can't keep us apart."

"Oh Goddess, you didn't kill him did you?" She asked with scared eyes and Logan couldn't help but laugh.

"No, but the thought did cross my mind." He said as he set her down on her feet and took a step back to look at her. "Damn it's only been nearly two days and I feel like I haven't seen you in years. I've missed ya darlin." He said as he moved back to her, running his hand across her cheek and recapturing her lips in a soft kiss.

"I have missed you more." She stated as she raked her nails across his chest, up his neck and to the back of his neck, and then yanked him forcefully back to her mouth, in a bruising kiss.

"Whoa baby," Logan said pulling back to meet her protesting eyes and pouting mouth. "I personally don't mind an audience, but ya sure ya want ta put on a show fer tha folks," He said nodding over her shoulder, and she turned and instantly began to blush.

"Come, there are some people I want you to meet." She said as she firmly gripped his hand, as if afraid he'd run away from her if she didn't hold him close. Logan picked up his bag and they walked closer to the village.

Ororo moved them past a few tribesmen, directly to her Aunt Kimyra and cousin Rena. "logan this is my family, my cousin Rena and Aunt Kimyra." Logan nodded his greeting and before he could open his mouth to speak, Kimyra had trapped him in a fierce bear hug.

"Karibu, Logan! Karibu!" Kimyra greeted with a hearty laugh. (Karibu- welcome)

"Asante," Logan said smiling warmly at the woman, who now stared at him in disbelief as did Ororo and the nearby tribe's people. "Nasikia Kiu Sana." (Asante- Thank you), (Nasikia Kiu sana- I am very thirsty)

"Come chile, I'll fix you a strong drink and something to eat." Kimyra said as she turned and pushed through the crowd, moving towards her hut.

"I like yer Aunt, darlin." Logan said to Ororo who was still staring at him in wonderment.

"I did not know you could speak Swahili Logan,"

"Neither did I, til I started speaking it." He said with a smirk and a wink and they followed Kimyra, being stopped ever so often by different people greeting Logan.

"You walked from the station, why that's twenty miles." Tumba stated as he, Logan, Ororo and several other people sat around the fire, as the rest danced about celebrating their new 'family' member's arrival.

"Yeah well the driver was trying to scam me, wanted me ta pay hundred and fifty bucks ta drive me here, I'd have rather walked then pay that and so I did. Sides I kind of scared him off."

"Oh How?" Rena asked dying to know. Logan looked at her and the others warily and Ororo gently squeezed his arms and leaned into him.

"It is ok Logan I have told them about you I hope you do not mind, they understand about our 'unique' powers. In fact several here are mutants as well." Logan simply nodded before popping out his claws. SNIKT!

"Whoa," Rena gasped. "Ororo did describe them, but I never imagined…do they hurt…when they come out."

"Every time." Logan said sadly as he stared at the blades as if looking at them for the first time. "But I've gotten use ta it I suppose."

"How did you get them, Ororo said it wasn't part of your mutant abilities, so how did you get them?" Tumba asked curiously.

"I honestly don't know. There a section in my life that I don't remember, which is why I ended up at the school, Chuck…The Professor there has been helping me ta try and figure out my past."

"Oh it must be terrible, not knowing." Kimyra stated. "And has this Professor been able to help you?"

"Not really, I remember bits and pieces, but nothing I want ta remember."

"Oh, why not?" Ororo asked as she gently stroked his hand, where his claws had disappeared.

"It's all memories of being experimented on, I can feel some of the things that was done ta me, and it won't pretty."

"I am so sorry Logan." Ororo said as she lifted his hand and placed a gently kiss across his knuckles. He watched her intensely, letting his eyes linger on her mouth as she pulled away. Ororo knew the look well and blushed, looking downward coyly. After a few moment everyone about the fire struck up their own conversations, telling old folk stories, and Logan leaned into Ororo moving his mouth to her ears.

"I want you," He whispered to her and she smiled, shifting in her seat a bit, instantly growing wet.

"Come Logan," Ororo spoke loudly as she stood. "I shall show you to the river nearby so you can clean yourself before bed, there is even a beautiful waterfall and the water is quite warm even at night." Logan stood at her invitation, grasping her hand. "I shall be late Aunt Kimyra, I want to show Logan around a bit, at all the place best view at night."

"Right chile, you two go have fun." Kimyra said throwing them a knowing smile.

"You have to be careful walking here at night, especially if you are not familiar with the jungles." Ororo said as she and Logan walked hand in hand through the small bush of a jungle, making their way to the waterfall, which they could hear falling close in the distance. "There are many poisonous creatures lurking about."

"Don't worry Ro, I'll protect you." Logan said causing her to smile at him.

"I am not worried about my safety, I grew up here. I could find my way around this place with my eyes closed." She said as they cleared some trees and found themselves on the banks of the waterfall. Logan gasped at the sight of it it was breathtaking. Even Ororo found herself staring in awe, having forgot just how majestic and wondrous it was. The moon shining down and reflecting against the water's surface illuminated the area. "Goddess I had forgotten just how beautiful it is. Is it not the most beautiful thing you have ever seen Logan?" she asked never taking her eyes from the water.

"No, you are," Logan stated and Ororo focused her attention to him, blushing. "But this is ok too." He added with a smirk, which quickly faded as he pulled Ororo to him. "You are without a doubt the most beautiful creation that God or the Goddess has ever thought up." Logan said as he hugged her to him, resting his forehead against hers. He leaned in slowly as Ororo held her breath in anticipation, and then sighing when Logan finally covered her mouth with his. Logan entangled his fingers in Ororo's soft hair, pulling her closer as she gripped at his forearms. He trailed a kiss from her lips to her neck, down to her shoulder where he pulled down strap of her blouse, and then moved his mouth to her exposed breast, sucking on one and then the other. Ororo hissed out her pleasure as she fisted his hair in her hands, holding him to her. She threw her head back and arched into him, moaning out. Then as if remembering something, she stopped him.

"No Logan," She smiled despite herself at the child like look of disappointment that played across Logan's face. "Not here, someone could come by, there." She point up to the waterfall. "There's a small cave behind it, Rena, Tumbo and I use to play in it when were younger." She said and Logan quirked up his brow.

"You and Tumbo?"

"And Rena." She said knowing what he was implying. She lead them way and they climb the somewhat steep rocks along side the water fall, but they safely made it to the cave, and once inside they again to ravage each other with their hands and mouths, quickly stripping the other of their clothes. Logan laid Ororo down on the make-shift bedding, which was their pile of clothes, he lay atop her in between her open and welcoming thighs. He paused and looked down at her.

"I gotta tell ya darlin the first time is gonna be over real quick, I want ya so bad I'm in pain, but give me a second and then I'll be good as new and I'll spend tha rest of the night pleasing ya."

"You have always made it about pleasing me Logan," Ororo spoke as she shifted them turning so she was on top. Logan laid back watching her curiously. "Let me please you now." She said as she slowly slid down his body. Logan swiftly grabbed her arm stopping her.

"Ya don't gotta do that darlin." He said sincerely, though inside he was dying to feel her mouth on him.

"I know but I want to." She said her blue eyes sparkling in the dimly light cave. Logan then released her and settled back, but when he felt her hot wet mouth on the head of his cock, he nearly bolted upright and his claws shot out, causing Ororo to stop and look at him in worry.

"Sorry," He said retracting the blades. "Got a bit excited there." He commented and Ororo giggled, loving that she had invoked that reaction in him. She then moved her mouth back to his cock, not really knowing what she was doing, but figuring it was right by the way Logan was gyrating his hips and growling. She couldn't take all of him into her mouth so she focused on suckling and licking his head as she wrapped her hand firmly around the base and slowly jacked him off.

Logan found it a task to keep from thrusting and pushing his cock all the way into Ororo's mouth. He clenched his jaws and fisted his hands as a low growl rumbled in his chest. When he looked down at her head, which bobbed up and down around him, he nearly lost it.

"Ro," He croaked out. "Ya gotta stop now darlin." He spoke just she ignored him knowing he was close. "If ya don't stop I'm gonna…" At his words Ororo's grip on his cock tightened and her hand moved faster. "Arrrggghhhh!" Logan let out roar, and his hands instinctively gripped her head, holding her mouth to him as he spilled his thick cum into her mouth, which she drank greedily. Drained, Logan's body went limp he had never felt anything like that before not even with Jean, who often gave him blowjobs. They were good, but this had been different more intense and erotic. Ororo sat up watching him closer, await his reaction to her performance, and when he did speak her insecurity flooded her.

"Did…did I do it wrong. Was I bad?" She asked timidly, and Logan's head instantly shot up to look at her. He moved with such speed that she hadn't even seen his movements, and it was until she was pinned to the ground with him hovering about her did she realize that he had grabbed.

"No, you were unbelievable, incredible, perfect," He said still a bit breathless and Ororo smiled up at him, and then gasped as she felt his thickness at her opening, the head slowly pushing in and out. "So perfect," He continued as he pushed into her further, and she arched up, her mouth falling open as she stared deeply into his eyes, which bore into hers. "So beautiful," He added, pulling out and then going back in deeper, and she groaned. "A Goddess," his trusts came faster, harder, and deeper as Ororo's moans and groans matched it. "My Goddess," Her breaths came in pants as she closed her eyes, bit at her lip, and thrashed her head from side to side, signaling to Logan that she was very close, just need a little push. "Mine," He said in a grunt his climax nearing as Ororo's suddenly overtook her.

"Uhhhhahhhh, GODDESS!" She screamed bucking up and down beneath Logan, who pushed on for his release.

"Mine, mine, mine," He continued to chant in rhythm with his deep thrusts. Ororo who was coming down from her high simply clung to him, kissing the side of his face, which was buried against her neck. "Mine,"

"Yes, yours, forever." Ororo said not knowing the emotions her words would invoke in Logan, who lifted his head and roared like a wild animal, frightening her a bit, and then he buried his face back to her neck and bit her.

"So this is it, your heaven." Logan said taking a deep breath, taking in the beautiful view of the village with it surround jungle. "Where tha Goddess arose." He spoke as he turned to her smirking, knowing she hated being called that 'G' word.

"No, I came here when I was 12, I grew up in the city of Cairo." She said looking past Logan out into the distance as a vail of anguish washed over her face, something Logan took notice of.

"Ya got family in Cario huh, well we should visit them before we head back home in a couple of weeks." Logan commented.

"The only family I have is here and at the school." She said waving her hand about her. I was orphaned when I was five, when my parents died, and I became a street urchin." Logan stared at her dumbstruck.

"Ya mean you were on yer own from five til twelve?" He asked and she simply nodded her head never looking directly at him. He felt a near overwhelming need to hold her, comfort her and he pulled her into his embrace. "I'm sorry baby, wish I could have been here to protect ya, how did ya ever survive fer so long."

"I picked pockets." She mumbled into his shoulder. "I'm not proud of it but it is what we had to do, and sometimes we must do what we detest in order to live." She stated and Logan nodding in agreement.

"So were ya any good?" He asked jokingly hoping to lighten the mood.

"Good enough," She answered as she stepped back and twirled his watch around her finger. He looked from her hand to his wrist and then smiled at her, impressed that she had actually done it without his senses kicking in.

"Not bad." He said simply as she smirked at her, invoking giggles. "So what else don't I know about cha?" He asked as they headed back towards the village.

"I am not telling, you shall just have to stick around and find out."

"I can do that." Logan agreed as he reached out and grasped her hand as they continued to walk.

"I am glad," Ororo smiled and then instantly frowned causing a worried look to wash over Logan's face.

"What?" He question as Ororo quickly clamped her hand to her mouth and pulled away from him, rushing to nearby bushes, where she bent over and vomited. Logan stood back a ways watching her, not knowing what to do, after the retching seemed to stop he moved closer. "Are ya ok darlin?"

"Yes," She answered with her back to him, as she remained crouched near the bushes, making sure her spell was over. "I think I ate too many Samosas." She said as she finally stood, wiping at her mouth before turning to face Logan again. She forced a smile so he wouldn't worry and then they continued their trek home.

"Are you sure?"

"No, that is why I am asking you."

"Well, there is the vomiting, which I did a lot. And you say you have been feeling fatigued lately," The other girl nodded to this. "Well how is your period?"

"Nonexistent." She commented as she flopped down on the bed next to her cousin.

"Well that could be a problem, given everything else." Rena stated. "Ororo sweet cousin, I think that you maybe pregnant." Ororo groaned to this as she suddenly laid back onto the bed.

"No do not say that, there could be other reasons."

"Others reasons your period has not come, and you are vomiting and fatigued? Yeah I thought so too and look at me." Ororo looked over at her cousin who sat perched at the foot of the bed, rubbing her swollen belly, and aganin a deep groan escaped her lips. "So are you going to tell Logan?"

"Tell me what?" A gruff voice spoke from the doorway of the hut Ororo was sharing with her Aunt. Logan had taken up with one of the elder men of the village. Both girls leapt to their feet and stared at him wide-eyed.

"Uh…I should go, Tumbo will want his dinner when he gets back from the hunt." Rena spoke as she hurried past Logan, leaving Ororo to look after her with pleading eyes. Once they were alone, with Logan still in the doorway, Ororo fidgeted a bit not knowing what to say or where to start.

"So what did ya wanna tell me darlin?" He questioned again.

"I think that honesty is important for a relationship." Ororo said causing Logan to frown at her in confusion.

"Yeah, I think it is too darlin."

"So I shall be honest." She sadi sighing heavily and then going silent again, trying to form the words, and wondering if she should wait until she knew for sure before telling him anything. "I am late." she finally blurted out.

"Fer what?" Logan asked still completely lost.

"My period." She said as she now stared directly at him.

"Shit." He mumbled a curse. Are ya sure?"

"That my period is late, yes. That I am pregnant, no I am not sure, and it is not like we can go to the corner store and pick up a test, you know how far the nearest town is."

"So, I'll go if ya want, if ya need…I mean ta be sure."

"NO, you cannot the town maybe far away, but trust me the gossip flows on the wind, and if you go into town to get a pregnancy test trust that the new will get back here before you do. I do not wish to shame my Aunt, and me being pregnant and unwed will surely do it, it is considered a disgrace among my people, Logan." Ororo said her eyes watering with impending tears.

"You what?" Ororo exclaimed as she and Logan sat in the hut with her aunt, where they had gathered for dinner.

"It's tradition to ask you since you are Ororo's only blood relative here." Logan spoke to Kimyra, ignoring Ororo's outburst and fear stricken eyes. Kimyra gave a hardy laugh and slapped Logan's back.

"Yes, yes…Logan you are serious about this, you want to take my Ororo as your wife." She asked and Logan looked from her to Ororo whose eyes looked like they were going to pop out of her head, he then looked back to Kimyra.

"Yes ma'am, more than anything."

"Wait a mi…" Ororo spoke out and her aunt shushed her.

"Hush child, go fetch us some fresh drinking water from the well, while Logan and I discuss the how he shall pay the bridewealth." Ororo felt panic, wanting to stay and be a part of the discussion but knowing that it was not her place, that traditionally she had no say in the matter, really and so she stood and left the hut. Upon her return from the well Ororo walked onto a scene of celebration as the villagers had gather around the nightly lit bondfire, singing and dancing loudly, her eyes than fell on Logan who was surround by the men of the village, shaking his hand and giving him words of wisdom about, what Ororo could only assume was they impending nuptials. "Ororo!" Her aunt exclaimed. "Come child, join the celebration…you are to be married in a couple of days, Rena and I have already started the preparations, and all the women of the village shall do their part, it shall be glorious. Why we have not had such a happy, joyous occasion since Rena's marriage."

"Wait," Ororo spoke and she moved to where her aunt and cousin stood. "How did Logan afford the bidewealth?" Ororo had been count on that being the undoing of the shotgun wedding, being that the dowry usually consisted of cows and goats.

"That groom of yours is something else, once I told him what it would take, he went throughout the village buying up every pig, cow, goat and even a couple of camels, let me tell you child he really wants to marry you, he went far beyond what I had requested." She said chuckling.

"Hey darlin," Logan said as he came up behind Ororo, who turned and gave him a deathly glare. "So I guess you've heard the good news.

"Yes and it may double, Rafiki has inquired if you would like his daughter as well," Kimyra said and both Ororo and Logan looked at her dumbstruck. "She is 15 and a virgin like Ororo, and Rafiki is only asking for a quarter of what I wanted."

"Uh…you can tell him no thank you, I only want one wife, Ororo." Logan stated and Ororo found herself smiling a bit, despite the situation.

"Oh Logan, I forget sometimes that your are American and do not clearly understand the ways of our people, it is quite accustomary for a husband to take several wives, in fact Rena shall have a co-wife soon." Ororo looked to her cousin at this news and could see the sadness it caused her, and as much as she loved this place, her home, it was times like this that she was grateful she didn't have to live there. "I shall tell him, but I think he and his daughter shall be disappoint, she has had her eyes on you since you first arrived." Kimyra spoke as she nodded her head, and all their eyes followed to where she nodded to where an older man stood beside a teenaged girl, who both watched them intensely and threw a smile when they saw Kimyra, Ororo, Logan, and Rena all staring at them. "I better go break the news, come Rena let us leave to bride and broom alone for a moment, for after this night they shall not see each other again untilt he ceremony." Kimyra said and she an Rena moved towards the man and daughter.

"So," Logan spoke as he smiled at Ororo.

"So, what the hell do you think you are doing Logan?"

"What's tha matter Ro?" Logan asked following her, as she stalked towards the waterfalls, which they had spent many nights christening as 'their' waterfalls. Logan cautiously looked up to the night skies as he heard the rumbling of thunder.

"Were you not paying attention? You just brought me as your bride." She hissed as she continued stalking towards the falls.

"Naw, I asked ta marry ya outta respect, yer aunt was tha one telling me I had ta get all that shit ta have ya." Logan said himself, now angry that she would accuse him of a thing.

"Well you should learn people's customs before you go asking to marry someone." She said now stopped and staring at him with her arms crossed against her chest.

"Yeah, well some people, shouldn't be assed backwards, and join the rest of the sane world and not go around leasin out their daughters ta tha highest bidder." Logan spoke now in a near growl, and Ororo simply remained silent, she couldn't disagree with what he had said.

"It is still wrong." She finally spoke and Logan couldn't help but to smile at the pout on her mouth.

"What is?"

"This," She spoke agitated as she flung her arms in the air like a mad woman. "This marriage."

"Why?"

"Because you are only doing it because…" She said lowering her voice a bit as she spoke that last part of her sentence. "You think I am pregnant with your child."

"Naw I aint, I'm marrying ya because I love ya and why tha hell ya say it like that…'cause you think I'm pregnant wit 'your' child'." Ororo's frown ceased a bit as she giggled at the expression on Logan's face and his jealous question. "Don't laugh it better be mine or yer are gonna be missin a villager."

"'It', if there is an 'it', and Goddess I pray 'it' is not, is definitely yours Logan. And do not stand there lying about not marrying me due to my seeming condition."

"Yeah alright, it had some bearing but very little. Look Ro I've already made a commitment ta ya," He spoke as he reached out and traced his fingers over her neck, which still held his bite mark. "This wedding, it's just ta let everyone else know how much we love each other and that, that will never change and no matter how they try they will never tear us apart."

Logan that was beautiful, I did not know you were a poet." Ororo said smiling as she softened a bit and took a step towards him.

"Only fer you." He commented not moving, though dying too, he wanted her to give in and come to him, he figured it was just a part of his animalistic nature. And soon she was standing right in front of him, their bodies touch, but neither reaching out the grab hold of the other." I love ya, ya know that right?" He said softly as he stared down at her, and she only nodded her head as she stared at his chest not wanting to meet his eyes, wanting to remain somewhat mad at him, and knowing if she looked at him she would melt. "So, Ororo Munroe," He hooked his finger under her chin and raised her face to his. "Will you marry me?"

"I think we are done here,"

"What tha fuck is this?"

"It tis called a dashiki, it is normal wedding dressings Logan." Tumbo stated with a chuckle as he helped Logan get ready for his wedding."Dress being tha operative word, I aint wearin it, where's my jeans, I think I got a white dress shirt in my bag…"

"Logan it would be very disrespectful to the elders if you did not have a traditional ceremony, we here take our ceremonies very seriously, you saw that we celebrated for two whole days to prepare and shall for two more days after the ceremony, it is custom."

"Man you guys are killin me wit yer fuckin customs." Logan said in a growl as he lifted his arm and shook the large cuff of the 'dashiki' top.

"That maybe but she is worth it and you are lucky to have her become your wife." Tumbo said sincerely. Logan turned to him with an arched brow.

"Ya two had something goin before she left here didn't ya." Tumbo lowered his head a bit and sighed heavily.

"I loved Ororo from the moment I laid eyes on her and yes we were an item before she left and many had assumed, myself included that we would be right here where you are today, but it was not meant to be. I am now married to Rena and soon to take another wife and you are about to marry Ororo."

"But yer still in love with her."

"Yes as I will always be, but she is yours."

"Yeah she is, and don't ever ferget it, I like ya Tumbo but that don't mean I won't hurt ya if ya ever try ta rekindle things wit Ro." Tumbo laughed outright as he slapped Logan's back.

"You have met Ororo, right. You should know her better my friend. As well, you have a lot to learn about my people, we do not take things such as marriages likely."

"Yeah which is why yer about ta have another wife, what's worng wit Rena she seems like a nice enough girl." Logan spoke as he tugged at the neckline of his top.

"Logan I understand that many in your culture do not condone polygamy, but it is…"

"Tha way of yer people, yeah, yeah…me I'm a one woman type of guy, sides I suspect I'll have my hands full wit Ro."

"That you shall, my friend that you shall." Tumbo agreed again laughing hard.

"Stop fidgeting Ororo," Rena said as she smacked Ororo's backside.

"Sorry but I have to go to the bathroom." Ororo whined.

"Now, after I have dressed you, you cannot hold it?"

"If I could I would not be bouncing around like this." Ororo said jumping in place.

"Fine, raise your arms then." Rena said and Ororo complied lifting her arms and Rena pulled the garment over her head. "Hurry." She said to Ororo's retreating back as she rushed from the hut and down to the path leading to the toilets. After a few moments Ororo returned. "What, why are you smiling like that, you did not go see Logan, cause you know it is forbidden before the ceremony."

"No I did not go see Logan but I have to, I have to talk with him right now." Ororo said smiling at her cousin.

"What, no you cannot."

"Rena it came." Ororo said as she moved to her cousin, embracing the confused girl tightly in her arms.

"What came?"

"My period."

"Oh…Ohhhhh, so now…"

"Now we do not have to get married."

"Why not?"

"Did you not just hear me," She whispered from her place outside the small window of the hut, as she nervously looked about her hoping no one spotted her.

"Yeah I heard ya, yer not pregnant and I'll admit I'm relieved but that don't mean we shouldn't get married."

"What, you mean you still want to get married?" Ororo stared at him wide eyed.

"Yeah, don't you?" He looked at her now with pleading eyes and for the first time Ororo actually saw a bit of fear in them.

"Oh Logan,"

"Well here we are." She said with a heavy sigh.

"Yeah," He added as they both stood looking up the long winding driveway.

"So this where you two are going, or what?" The Cab driver asked in a huff as he turned around to glare at the couple.

"Yeah," Logan replied in a near growl and the cabbie turned back around in a haste and steered the cab up the driveway.

"So, what do we tell everyone, you know there will be a hundred questions about our time in Africa." Ororo asked as she laid her head against Logan's shoulder.

"We aint gotta tell them nothing, unless ya want ta."

"What would I say?" She asked.

"That we had a great time and didn't really want ta come back, and that we got hitched." Logan said as he looked at her awaiting her reaction.

"We don't have to tell them 'that'."

"Which 'that'?"

"That part about getting married, there is really no point, and is none of their business. That was for us remember?"

"Well I think tha name change will peak someone's interest." Logan said as he exited the parked cab and moved to the back to get out their luggage, as Ororo did the same.

"Well…there is no name change."

"What don't tell me yer gonna be tha independent type that don't take her husband's name." Logan said with a chuckle.

"No that is not what I mean,"

"Well what do ya mean?" Logan asked stopping his action to look at her, knowing she was keeping something from him. She didn't answer but tried busying herself with her luggage. "Ro?" He continued and she looked up at him nervously, just as the front door opened and Jubilee and Gambit came out.

"Roro!" Jubilee exclaimed as she rushed to her friend, pulling her into a type embraced. Ororo focused her attention to her friend, happy for the interruption, but she could still feel Logan's eyes burning into her.

"Logan, mon ami," Gambit said as he lightly slapped his best friend on the back. "How was de trip, you bring Gambit a present, no?"

"Save it Gumbo," Logan mumbled as he pushed past his friend and moved to Ororo, grasping her arms and turning her to face him. "Ro, what did ya mean?"

"Logan, I don't think now is the time…"

"Well I think it is, for the past couple of days since we've been preparing ta come home, ya've been actin funny. What's goin on Ro, I'm yer husband I have a right ta know."

"Husband," Jubilee and Gambit repeated in unison as they stared at their friends.

"Logan," Ororo hissed mad that he had blurted it out so.

"What, are ya ashamed of it…now?"

"No, just did not see the point in announcing it…"

"Why tha hell not, we are married darlin…"

"NO! We are not." Ororo yelled into his face, which fell at her words.

"Logan I said I was sorry I did not tell I just…" She sat silently leaning against the wall outside his door, where she had sat for nearly an hour, with him growling, cursing and throwing things about on the other side. The door suddenly flung open, startling her and she abruptly jumped to her feet as Logan now glared at her.

"Just what?" He hissed the brims of his eyes red, and for a moment Ororo wonder if her had been crying, but then quickly dismissed it as rage, as she watched his shoulder heave up and down in a rapid method, as if he were panting at her.

"I just did not know how to tell you. After the ceremony was done you seemed so happy, and I did not know how to tell you." She spoke softly, lowering her eyes from his gaze as she wrung hers hands together. "I honestly did not think you would take it all so seriously."

"I LOVED ya, and I thought we were takin vows that meant forever fer us." He roared causing a couple of students to come out of their doors and watch them, which irritated Logan even more. "What tha fuck are ya looking at?" He asked the curious eye who quickly turned back into their rooms, closing the doors behind them.

"You loved me?" Ororo repeated in a low voice and had it been anyone else they might not have heard her. "We're now speaking in past tense, when referring to us Logan?" She asked now looking directly at him as tears filled her eyes. He let out a groan of frustration and angrily raked his fingers through his hair, angry at the situation what he deemed as her betrayal and at making her cry. "Now you do not want me?"

"I want ya, thought I made that clear during our 'wedding', fuck was any of it real?"

"Yes, it was all real Logan, all of it…but it's only legally binding in Kenya." At this news Logan lifted his head and laughed outright, throwing his head back and letting out a mad sounding hackle.

"Well," He finally spoke, calming himself but remained smiling at her, which caused her to smile a bit in return, hoping they were on the verge of making up. "I'm thinking the idea of moving to Kenya is out, huh?" He chuckled and his words caused Ororo to giggle at him.

"Yes, it is home but I do not think I could live without air conditioning." She said jokingly.

"But you can live without me?" Logan said and she shot her eyes up to his face, which was now stone cold and blank of any remnants of emotions.

"No and I do not want to try. I love you Logan." She moved to him reaching up and cupping his face in her hands and placing a soft kiss on his lips. "I love you…Love you so much…" She spoke between kisses. He grabbed her wrists as her hands continued to pull at him, they remained connected by their foreheads.

"YA made me so happy Ro, ya gave me something I never really had, a family, my family. Then ya yanked back."

"No," She now cried as she again tried to move in to kiss him only to have him hold her more firmly away.

"Ya lied, ya purposely lied ta me and about something you knew meant something ta me, if ya had told me I'd still would have wanted ta do it, even if it won't 'real', but ya made me think it was real. For tha first time I thought I had something real, that I had memories of some happiness, of love, of someone I love. I know to you it seems not that important, but if ya knew what I've lived what I've gone through." He released her and she stumbled back a bit. "I can't deal with this Ro, feelin betrayed."

"Goddess Logan I withheld something from you and I was wrong, but I would have told you I just needed the right time."

"That would have been before the ceremony, that was tha right time Ro."

"So what are you saying? What do you want to do?" She asked and a fear gripped her heart as she looked into his eyes, which already spoke the answers to her.

'There's a few more weeks til school starts up again, I'm gonna head North, home ta Canada."

"You are leaving?" She spoke out as her posture straightened and she lifted her head a bit, taking what Logan called her Goddess stance, a role she played up when she wanted to guard herself from hurt, or in this case, not show how much she was hurting.

"I think it would be best, need ta clear my head, think…"

"Fine," she spoke out cutting off his words. "Well have a safe trip." She said before turning and walking off, forcing her self to walk and not run as her soul wanted her to, forcing back the cries that clawed at her throat for release. It wasn't until she rounded the corner did she begin to run and run as fast as she could to the far window of the second floor, sending a gush of wind before her to slam them open and hard against the outside shutters. Her slim frame easy flew through the opening and up into the sky, and at a speed that left a roaring sound afterwards, and many of the residents inside and out, lifted their eyes to the sky.

"Ok Jubes your in charge of costumes, I'm sure most will buy their own, but I want those who aren't able to, to have costumes available still, and since her queen of the drama dept."

"I'm all over it," Jubliee said from her spot at the table, where she and the rest of the party committee sat.

"Good, Rogue you and Kitty are in charge of décor, and how is that coming along?

"Perfectly, I'm so happy we pick renaissance as the setting to this welcome back Masquerade ball." Kitty said giddily.

"Yeah, ah gotta admit at first ah thought it would be lame, but now ah'm kind of getting into it." Rogue admitted with a wide smile.

"Good, I'm glad we're all having fun and its all coming together so smoothly, well ladies I think that's all the business we have this week, unless there's anything else you all want to discuss?" The other girls at the table simply shook their heads. "Ok then this meeting is adjourned." Ororo said with a smile which they others returned as the stood and left the table all except Jubliee who remained at her best friend's side.

"I can't believe we are about to start our final yea of high school." Jubilee stated.

"I know, we're seniors the top dogs." Ororo giggled at the thought and how in the past few months she had gone from the mouse nerd to the versatile leader and already the head of most every School committee.

"Yes the new school year brings us closer to adulthood and independence, and…" Jubilee paused as she eyed Ororo, about to speak on a subject she knew her friend didn't care to discuss, ever. "And I guess Logan will be back any day now." At these words, Ororo's face fell as she looked down at the papers she gathered up into a pile.

"I suppose, but I would not know since he has not written nor called, so I personally do not know if he's dead or alive…"

"Oh he's alive," Jubille spoke out as she looked over Ororo's shoulders.

"I am sure he is, I was just saying…"

"And he's here and he's brought a friend." At this Ororo's head shot up to her friend and then to where her friend now stared with her mouth agape, and there stood the boy who had haunted Ororo's dreams for weeks now. Ororo's heart leaped in her throat with happiness at the sight of him, but that hastily faded as she took note of the girl who stood beside Logan, cling to his arm. Then she was sure she heard her heart shatter into a zillion pieces as she watched the girl lean up and kiss Logan upon his lips, which he part as he kissed her back.

Ororo sat staring unable to tear her eyes away, barely able to breathe. Jubilee's voice didn't even register any longer, not even when Logan pulled back from his new friend and locked eyes with her did she turn away, she just stared back at him without any emotion playing on her face. For the first time since she had known had he been the first to back down, quickly looking down as he headed inside the mansion with all eyes one him, eyes which instantly moved to Ororo, who only watched quietly as Logan and company entered the mansion.

"Ok who the hell is she?" Jubilee questioned out loud but to deaf ears as Ororo sat transfixed her eyes still staring at the entrance Logan had disappeared in.

"Her name is Emma Frost…"Jubilee started as soon as she took the seat next to Ororo at the picnic table, out in the gardens, which was Ororo's favorite place on the entire estate.

"I do not care," Ororo replied softly as she read over her re-vamped plans for the ball.

"And she's from a rich family, "Rogue continued as she sat between Jubilee and Kitty, who were all now a constant fixture around Ororo, ever since her showdown with Jean. "Which means she's probably uppity."

"And still I do not care." Ororo replied again, never lifting her eyes from her work, not even when Jubilee nudged her to alert her of Logan's approaching form.

"Hey Ro," He deep voice spoke out and penetrated her soul but still she wouldn't allow her self to look up, would not allow him to see what was in her eyes, so she continued looking over her paperwork not even acknowledging his presence. After a moment of eternal silence Jubilee broke the tension.

"Welcome home Logan." She said with a bright smile but he didn't take his eyes from Ororo, who continued to ignore him.

"Yeah, and who's yer girlfriend?" Rogue brazenly asked getting a shove and glare from Kitty and Jubilee. "What, like ya'll weren't dyin ta ask?" Ororo swallowed back the lump in her throat trying to will down her tears but it was of no use as a single drop hit the paper she stared aimlessly at, smudging the ink there. Logan's fists and jaws clenched at the sight of her tears, hating himself for causing them, wanting to explain things and make it right, but knowing that nothing would ever be so between them again, no matter how much he wished it would be.

"Ro can we talk for a bit?" Logan asked and saw her shoulders slump a bit, a sign that she was listening. "Darlin…" At that word her head shot up and her now icy glare locked onto him and the rumbles of thunder clapped overhead.

"Ok, just a suggestion Logan, but um…I don't think you should call her that." Jubilee said as her eyes moved from her best friend to the sky, wondering if they would all be fried.

"Ro can we go somewhere more pri…"

"Logan!" A voice called out and all eyes, except Logan's and Ororo's, which remained fixed on each other, turned to the voice and the girl it belonged to. "There you are, I've been looking all over for you," She said as she moved up to him, lacing her arm with his. "Well hello all." She greeted with a bright smile. "I'm Emma."

"Hello," The three girls at the table mumbled in unisons through fake smiles.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything, but baby's hungry and I don't know my way around yet, and need my Logan to show me to the kitchen." She said with a bright smile and this time all eyes except Logan's, which now looked to the ground, gazed at the girl dumbstruck.

"Baby?" Jubilee repeated, not clear if it's a name the girl used to refer to herself or someone else."

"Yes," The girl beamed with pride as she placed her free hand over her small belly. "He or she has definitely got her father's appetite, I'm sure I shall be enormous before its all said and done." There was a moment of silence as three of the girls at the table stared up at the girl before them all in shock, then the skies opened up and a hard rain shower suddenly fell on them, causing all save two to shout out and hurriedly duck and run for shelter. Only two remained as the rain pelted them, one sitting as if in a daze and the other watching in concern. Ororo slowly stood, her hair and clothes now clinging to her as she began to gather her papers and then to move from the table. Logan didn't move only stared at her longingly, wanting to reach out to her and comfort her, knowing she was in pain but also knowing she'd probably strike him dead if he approached her. He stared at her back as she walked away from him and further into the garden maze, not caring to take shelter in the storm of her creation.

"Have ya found her yet?" Logan asked the same question he had asked for nearly six hours.

"Yes," The Professor replied with a slight frown. "Scott is bringing her in now, and straight to the med lab."

"Med lab, is she hurt?" Logan asked as fear tugged at him.

"I think you know the answer to that already Logan, though physically I do not know until Scott brings her in, but she is not conscious so I have instructed him to bring her directly to the med lab through the tunnels as so not to alarm the other students." Without further words Logan took off as fast as he could to the underground Med lab. With a heavy sigh the Professor followed.

Logan arrived at the Lab just as Scott was placing a very wet and frail looking Ororo upon one of the beds, as the Resident doctor, Erik Lehnsherr took her vitals.

"Is she alright?" Logan asked not waiting for a reply as he moved to her, brushing her wet tresses from her face and grasping her hand in his. "She's so cold and why does she look so…" He couldn't find the words to describe the ashen color Ororo's skin now took.

"She seems to be suffering from Hypothermia, please Logan I need room to work." Dr. 'Magnus', as the students called him since they could not pronounce his last name, gently moved Logan away from the bedside. "She will be ok as soon as we get her warmed up and some fluids into her." Magnus said as he went about putting in an IV.

"I'm sorry Ro, I'm so sorry." Logan said a loud not caring of the audience.

"Logan no ones blames you man, I found her pinned under a heavy branch the weight of all the rain must have caused it to break and she probably didn't see it coming down til it was too late, but you heard the doc, she's gonna be ok." Scott tried to console.

"Why do ya think it was raining in the first place, she caused it, I hurt her and she made it storm out, FUCK! I shouldn't have come back." Logan said as he glared down at his fisted hands.

"Then why did you?" The Professor's voice cut in. "You must have known this would hurt her, you bringing not only a new girlfriend but one you've impregnated back here, throwing it in her face." He spat out as he angrily glared at the boy before him. Never one to show such emotions, his words stung Logan and shocked everyone in the room.

"I fucked up, I'll admit that but this is home, tha only one I've got, ever recall havin, but if ya want me ta leave…"

"No," The Professor said with a sigh as he tried to reign in his anger. "You are correct Logan this is and always will be your home and you are always welcome here. I apologize for my outburst, but of all the people in this world, she," He eyes fell on Ororo's body which had regained its coloring. "Is the last person who should ever be harmed, not after the life she has lived, she deserves happiness most of all, and though it went against my very nature, I believed you would give it to her, but I know now I was wrong. My first instinct were correct you do not deserve her, are not worthy enough, and I give you fair warning now Logan, leave her be, let her go and do nothing more to upset her or you will deal with me." That said The Professor turned and left the room in a dead silence.

"Hey sleepy head," A voice called out to her thought she was still embraced by darkness. Slowly she opened her eye, squinting a bit as she did, after a few blinks her eyes focused and the face of Jubilee came into view.

"Jubes?" She croaked out and Jubilee quickly reached out and poured a glass of water for her friend.

"Don't try to talk, just relax a moment and try to drink this." She held the glass to Ororo's dry lips which split a bit as she parted them to drink. She gulped happily as the cool liquid poured down her throat, quenching what felt like an everlasting thirst. Once she was done she lied back against the pillows closing her eyes for another moment to collect her thoughts. "So how are you feeling?"

"Stupid," She replied never opening her eyes. "I created a storm that nearly killed me." She stated and the small giggles from Jubilee caused her to open her eyes and smile at her friend.

"Yeah gotta say, oh weather goddess, that was kind of lame." Jubilee commented through her giggles, which Ororo now matched with her own. "You had us all so scared." Jubilee said now in a serious tone. "Don't you ever, EVER do that again."

"I second that." A voice spoke from the doorway and when she saw who it belonged to, Ororo's smile quickly faded and her eyes instantly averted to the floor. "I think we should talk dar…Ro." He said correcting himself before he could upset her again. "Jubilee can you give us a moment?" Jubilee looked to her friend for the ok, but didn't get a response before she was near yanked up off the ground and pushed out the door, which closed and locked behind her.

"Ever the brute," Ororo said as she now lay back against the pillows with her head turned, and eyes staring out the window.

"Yeah one of the things ya love about me," He said jokingly, hoping to lighten the mood a bit.

"Yes one of the things I 'use' to love about you." She said calmly still looking out the window, not seeing Logan's face and shoulders fall a bit at her words.

"Do you love her?" Ororo spoke out softly with her eyes now closed as if preparing for a soul shattering confession from Logan.

"No," he answered plainly and quickly and she looked at him, directly in his eyes as hers filled with fresh tears.

"Then why?" She asked with now pleading eyes and when he didn't reply she continued. "Do you know what it was like for me seeing her, seeing you and her, and then...she's pregnant with your child?"

"Yeah," He answered honestly finally getting enough nerve to look her in the eyes. "I fucked up Ro, bad but we..."

"But 'we' what?" She asked with an insane looking grin on her face as she sat up more against her pillow. "What, Oh Goddess Logan you are not suggesting that I forgive you, say it's ok, that I love you and we can get past all this, help you raise your little son or daughter?" And when he didn't deny her words her head fell back and a hysterical laugh flowed out. "You are mad you do realize. We can never get past this, never mind that you couldn't even be away from me what was it a week, before you're fucking someone else, but you didn't even respect me enough to protect yourself, and possibly me from whatever diseases she may have had. I mean honestly if she had not gotten pregnant, thus 'trapping' you, would you ever have told me about her." He stood silent, again looking down at the floor. "Right, at the end of the day Logan you are no different then most boy, you're such a fucking coward." She spat at him knowing it would rile him and he instantly shot angry eyes up at her.

"Ya got nerve throwin rocks, considering yer living in a glass house darlin. Ya forgot why I left in the first place?"

"OH I see a betrayal for a betrayal, so were all even now is that it? Right, so this is all my fault. I betrayed you by lying about our marriage so you just had to go fuck the first girl you meet?" Ororo ranted with fire in her eyes, feeling strong enough to yell out what haunted her soul, even though she could see it was pissing Logan off she didn't care.

"Who said she was the first?" Logan growled out and Ororo's face fell and the expression it held was that of someone who had the air knocked from their body. And before she could control it her body began to shake violently with her wails, which were reflected outside as the skies darkened and the wind began to howl at a deafening pitch. Dr. Magnus who had unlocked the door and Jubilee rushed into the room, just as the windows shatter, shooting glass within the room, causing everyone to hit the floor. Dr. Magnus crawled to a nearby table and then to where Ororo sat crying and purposely propelling objects at Logan. Once he reached her, Dr. Magnus quickly injected her with something that took effect fast as the winds and her cries calmed til all ceased and she lay in the bed unconscious. Once everything seemed safe Jubilee stood, as did Logan as he pulled a jagged piece of glass from his waist, letting it shatter on the floor. He was so engulfed in Ororo, worried that he had upset her so much and again, that he hadn't realized until he felt himself being lifted and thrown across the room, that Jubilee was looking at him in a rage, electrical current crackling through her hands.

"GET OUT!" Jubilee roared as she stepped to where he sat slumped in the corner. "And stay the hell away from her!" She continued as Logan stood and snarled at her, popping his blades. SNIKT "OH right, yer a freaking walking electrical conductor, dumbass, so bring it. Right now I'd gladly fry your ass, extra crispy style."

"Logan," Dr. Magnus spoke softly. "I think it would be best, for it is clear your presence only upsets Ororo, please leave." Knowing that the Doctor was correct that he had upset her, and he paused in his thoughts to look about the room, which could now be deemed a disaster area, before he ducked his head a bit and walked out.

"I can't believe the Professor is allowing West Side to come to our party." Rogue commented as she, Kitty, Jubilee and Ororo, who had been out of the med lab for a week and doing better, sat in the cafeteria eating and discussing the Ball they were to attend later.

"Why not there are some cute boys in that school." Jubilee stated to which all the others nodded their heads and giggled at.

"Yeah and the hottest and most bad is Creed, and you all can recall how well it went the last time he came to our party, He and Logan went at it and for a second I thought someone was gonna seriously get hurt."

"Someone did," Ororo said with a grin as she rubbed her head for show.

"Exactly my point, no good will come of them, 'him' in particular coming to over Ball, unless if only to piss Logan off and start a fight." Rogue said before popping a french fry into her mouth, as Ororo arched a brow at her comment.

"Whoa!" Jubilee gasped as she looked at her friend whom she had been awaiting to get dressed for the ball. "I thought you were going as royalty." Jubilee said unable to take her eyes off of her friend.

"I was but then realized every other girl," Then she looked to Jubilee sitting on her Bed dressed in armor. "Well every normal girl would be dressed as some form of royalty, which is why I chose this." Ororo said as she shook her hips, causing the ornamented belt there to jingle and chime to her rhythmic moves.

"A belly dancer?"

"Yes but really a Lady in a harem, you know it's still practiced in some parts of the world." Ororo said with a slight frown of disgust.

"And you chose to celebrate that fact?"

"No I just wanted to look…"

"Hot and have all the boy drooling over you, very well done Ro." Jubilee said giving her the thumbs up.

"No I was going to say I wanted to look different…and hot so all the boys can drool over me." She added as they both fell into a fit a giggle as they headed out.

"Wait," Jubilee stopped them at the door to Ororo's bedroom. "This is a masquerade ball, where's your mask?" She questioned causing Ororo to smile at her as she lifted the silk garment dangle from the side of her head and brought it across and latched it to the opposite side. "Wow now you look mysterious and hot, but I'm thinking all the curly white hair is a dead giveaway." She giggled more as they left out.

Upon entering the ball room, Ororo's costume got just the reaction Jubilee said it would for all eyes were on her, looking breath-taking in the jewel encrusted bra and silk skirt that hung low about her waist, attached to a belt that matched her top. It was her bare midriff with a single jewel glued in her belly button that got the most gawks, as swarms of boys moved to her asking for a dance, which she graciously promised to each of them, after she had had a drink first, to which they all raced off to fetch for her, pushing, shoving, and cursing along the way.

"Boy are you gonna be bloated up on punch tonight," Jubilee said and they both began laughing, which quickly turned to a gasped as Logan made his way to where they stood. Jubilee balled her fist, which crackled with energy.

"No Jubilee, please." Ororo looked to her friend with pleading eyes, and with a sigh Jubilee juiced down and folded her arms across her chest.

"Hey Ro," Logan spoke out as he now stood before her.

"Hey," She said never looking directly at him.

"How ya feelin?"

"Better no thanks to you." Jubilee hissed out and Logan shot her a deadly glare, which she threw right back at him.

"Jubilee," Ororo cut in. "Will you please give us a moment?"

"Hell no." She said defiantly. "Last time I did that, WWIII happened."

"Please Jubilee," Ororo coaxed. "Get us some drinks for I fear they will be all night." She said nodding to the boys at the Refreshment table fussing and fighting over who would get her a drink.

"Fine but the first sound of wind, clap of thunder, flash of lightning, and I'm gonna deep fry his ass." Jubilee said staring directly at Logan as she did. At that moment a slow song began playing in the background and couples took to the floor.

"By all means." Ororo replied with a smile to her friend's concern. After Jubilee had walked off Ororo took a deep breath before she turned to face Logan. The two stood in silence for a moment letting the song fill their ears.

_How can I just let you walk away, just let you leave without a trace  
When I stand here taking every breath with you, ooh  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"You look incredible." Logan finally spoke.

"Thank you, as do you, a Wolf now that's some how fitting," She said as she reached up and touched the wolf mask that covered the upper part of Logan's face. When he slowly leaned his face against her hand, breathing in her scent, she quickly yanked it back and took a step back from him.

_How can you just walk away from me, When all I can do is watch you leave  
Cos we've shared the laughter and the pain and even shared the tears  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"I'm sorry," Logan spoke out as he in turn took a step towards her. "I'm sorry for everything Ro and I wish ta God I could change it all."

"But you cannot." She said with her head bowed.

"No I can't, and I know there's no use in saying I hope we can at least be friends cause I know we'll never be that."

_So take a look at me now, oh there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, Just the memory of your face  
Ooh take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And you coming back to me is against all odds and that's what I've got to face_

"No," She agreed shaking her head a bit. "It would be too hard…this," She looked up at him now tears in her eyes. "Being this close to you but not having you, it's almost unbearable, and it hurts so much sometimes that I cannot breathe." She choked out in a near whisper, but then swallowed back her tears, determined not to let him see her cry, not again.

"I'm sorry…"

_I wish I could just make you turn around,  
Turn around and see me cry  
There's so much I need to say to you,  
So many reasons why  
You're the only one who really knew me at all_

"Yes Logan so you've said but hearing that, knowing that doesn't make it any easier for me." She took a heavy sigh and let her eyes rest just beyond Logan's shoulder to the girl dressed as little red riding hood, who was watching them intensely. "I think Emma wants you."

"But I don't want her Ro, I want you always did, always will." He spoke with pleading eyes.

_So take a look at me now, well there's just an empty space  
And there's nothing left here to remind me, just the memory of your face  
Now take a look at me now, cos there's just an empty space_

"No I meant…" She simply pointed and Logan turned to where Emma stood fidgeting and trying to look as though she wasn't at all interested in their conversation. "You should go to her, you being here it upsets her, and that cannot be good for the baby." Logan's eyes took on a softened apologetic gaze as he now look at the girl he had left standing in a corner, a girl carrying his child. "That's where you belong now, so go." With slumped shoulders Logan moved back to his 'date' never looking back to see the pain etched on Ororo's face.

_But to wait for you, is all I can do and that's what I've got to face  
Take a good look at me now, cos I'll still be standing here  
And you coming back to me is against all odds  
It's the chance I've gotta take_

Take a look at me now

"Are you ok?" Jubilee asked as she returned to her friend's side, and Ororo could only shake her head no in reply. "I'm so sorry sweetie, it's gonna be ok I mean at this point how could it possibly get worse?"

"Well lookie here," A snarly voice spoke from behind them and both girls turned to look up into the face of Victor Creed. "My very own genie, if I rub ya right, can I get three wishes?"

"Oh yer gonna be wishing for a pain reliever, if you don't get the hell away from us." Jubilee threatened, stepping in between Ororo and Victor.

"Jubilee," Ororo spoke out touching her friend's shoulder. "I m sure Victor was only asking me for a dance, right Victor?"

"Yeah sure," Victor said smirking at Logan who had already stepped up to stand just behind Ororo and Jubilee. "What do ya say runt, ya don't mind if I dance with yer girl do ya?" Victor asked as his smirk widened at the glare of Logan's gray eyes.

"I am not his girlfriend, and you should be asking me and not him that question." Ororo stated plainly, as she folded her arms across her chest. Creed arched a brow at her, liking the spunkiness she was showing and the obvious blow she had given to Logan. He did a low bow to her, which Ororo couldn't help but to giggle at, despite the situation and who was around.

"My lady," Victor spoke head still bowed and hand out stretched. "Would you please do me the great honor of allowing me this dance?"

"But of course, kind sir." Ororo replied as she curtsied and took his hand and allowed him to lead her to the dance floor, but not before he threw the widest grin Logan's way, who in turned growled as his claws inadvertently popped out.

"What the fuck is she doin?" Logan questioned aloud to no one in particular, forgetting Jubilee still stood beside him.

"Moving on to someone else, gee Logan thought you'd know that move better than anyone." Jubilee said. "But I know its gotta sting a bit that she's moving on with your biggest enemy." She added as she turned and walked off, leaving the him to glare out onto the floor where Creed and Ororo made a show of twirling and dipping as they both laughed and chit chatted.

"Logan?" Emma called to him but he didn't take his eyes from the girl on the floor, who on occasion would throw him a glance. "Would you like to dance?" Emma asked hoping to divert his attention.

"Sorry darlin don't dance."

"Fine, well I think I'm gonna turn in then, this party is a bore." She said flipping her long blonde tresses over her shoulder as she remained standing behind him.

"Yeah you do that then." He replied not speaking what she had hoped to hear.

"You're not going to come with me?" She asked dumbstruck. "I thought we could…" He then turned to her looking down at her with hard eyes.

"I told ya already, 'that' aint happenin. I fucked up once and now I'm payin fer it, but it won't ever, ever happen again, so let it rest. I don't want ya, didn't 'really' want ya then, you were just something ta do, like I was ta you. So let's not play like we got feelins fer one another, we just got a kid, and that's all we'll ever have." With that said Logan brushed past the slightly embarrassed girl and stalked from the room and out on to the patio, into the warm night.

Ororo had been laughing so hard that she had not seen the show between Logan and Emma, though Creed had. He twirled her and then did a swift dip, leaning down and speaking to her.

"Ya can cut the act now babygirl, yer audience has left." He then lifted pulling her up and against him as they began to dance again. Ororo looked to him with questioning eyes. "Oh don't act like this aint all for Logan's benefit, I'm not a fool."

"If you think my dancing with you has anything whatsoever to do with Logan, then I will have to disagree, you are a fool." She said curtly as she turned her head a bit.

"So ya really aint doin this to goat Logan?"

"Not in the least." Ororo defended.

"But ya aint put off by the fact that it is driving him nuts, you dancing wit me?"

"Not in the least." She said again this time letting a huge smile spread across her lips. "That's just an added bonus."

"Babygirl, I knew there was a reason I liked ya so much."

"Uhm..yeah because I was Logan's girlfriend thus a means to get under his skin." She answered.

"Ok so there's a couple of reasons I like ya." He responded throwing her a wink to which she giggled, and they waltzed about the room.

"You know Victor I would have never guessed you'd be such a good dancer." Ororo confessed as they moved in step with the music.

"I'm jus full of surprises, well ta those willing ta take the time to really get to know me that is."

"I will admit you now have me intrigued."

"Good," He said twirling her from his body and then pulling her back, invoking happy carefree giggles from Ororo who happily went as he lead. "So how bout you and me take in a movie Saturday?"

"I…I do not think that would be good…"

"Why ya afraid of how Logan will react?"

"No." Ororo answered frowning a bit at the implication.

"Then yer afraid of me? Its fine I'm use to it, when ya look like I do ya come to expect that reaction from people." At his words Ororo felt ashamed and couldn't really see a reason not to accompany him to the movies.

"No, Victor its not about you, not at all. I mean when you are not being, crude, rude, perverted, and a down right bully and bastard, you are actually fun to be around." She said.

"Tell no one." He said with a stern look but then quickly smirked and threw her a wink, to which she smiled.

"Your secret is safe, the thing is I just don't think I'm ready to date."

"Whoa, date I didn't use the 'D' word, I mean that word implies going out more than once, like regularly, which aint what I'm askin here. I'm just askin for a one time deal, just ta ya know go out, get ta know each other better. Ya never know you might find I'm even more repelling then you thought."

"Oh heaven forbid." She said with a laugh.

"Or ya may see that I aint as bad as ya thought after all, that I got layers, something more beneath this big strong, too damn handsome, exterior I have." Again she laughed as she nodded her head.

"Very well, Saturday at 8:30 and please do not be late or you will find yourself going alone."

Lyrics-Against all Odds by: Phil Collins/sung by: M. Carey

"Wait…a date, with Victor?" Jubilee asked for the umpteenth time as she sat beside Ororo in the cafeteria.

"Yes, why do you keep asking me that?"

"Cause I don't believe it."

"Well it's true mon ami." Gambit said patting Logan on the back as he delivered the news.

"What are you crazy? Jubilee asked still not fully getting what her friend was telling her.

"She fuckin crazy?" Logan asked, looking to Gambit as if actually expecting him to answer.

"No." Ororo answered bunching her brow at her friend.

"You know better dan Gambit, no?" Gambit replied with a shrug. 

"What about Logan?" Jubilee asked and instantly regretted it when she felt a sharp chilly breeze wash over her, even though it was about 100 degrees out.

"What about me?" Logan spoke in a deep angered growl as he now watched Ororo in her seat across the room form where he and Gambit stood.

"He's got Emma to worry about." Ororo said plainly, tilting her head up a bit, putting on a brave front even though the thought of Logan with Emma, made her want to scream.

Aint you got Emma now?" Gambit asked, knowing full well it was a sore subject with Logan. He himself had mentioned to Logan the fact that he seemed to ignore Emma and even avoid her most times.

"Not by choice." Logan said in a mumble as he continued watching Ororo.

"Logan made his bed as they say, and now he must lie in it."

"True, but I gotta say it speaks volumes on the kind of guy he is. And I'll admit I was wrong about him, he's honorable not many guys his age would live up to that kind of responsibility. He's a dog, true enough but not a heartless bastard." Jubilee said as Ororo's face fell. "Well I guess from your side of it, he's both…"

"No, you are right," Ororo spoke out lifting her head and now letting her eyes drift to the side of the room where she knew Logan sat, and her eyes immediately locked with his. She froze and simply stared, she knew he never got embarrassed so he would not feel an overpowering need to look away and so he didn't, but after a few second she had to and again dropped her head and looked down at her plate. "He is very honorable, but it seems, not the guy for me."

"And you think Victor is?!" Jubilee asked getting back on track to their earlier conversation, and Ororo smiled and rolled her eyes at her friend as they now stood to put up their tray and head outside for the rest of their lunch break.

"No Jubilee, its just a date, I am not thinking Victor Creed will be 'the guy' for me either." Ororo giggled looking at her friend, who was also giggling, both unaware of who they were now walking by.

"That's good ta know." Logan's voice stilled them both and swiped the giggles from them, and they looked at him and Gambit, who leaned against the nearby wall smirking and then throwing a wink at Jubilee.

"Oh and why is that?" Jubilee asked as Ororo stood and stared at Logan, who stared back.

"Can we talk?" Logan asked, completely and purposely ignoring Jubilee.

"No." Jubilee answered as she grasped Ororo's arm and began pulling her reluctantly away.  
Gambit instantly blocked the way, and gently grasped Jubilee's arm, while snaking his other arm about her waist, to move her away from Ororo.

"You know Cherie, Gambit think you may need a man of your own, so you don't have to focus on Stormy so much, and Gambit knows just de guy." Jubilee frowned at him, but allowed herself to be distracted away. Ororo and Logan were left to talk, though neither did at first, and Ororo now avoided eye contact, opting to look down at her feet.

"I've missed you." She said softly still looking down as her eyes began to water. "Don't know why I'm telling you that but I wanted you to know it. I have missed you terribly, achingly." At this she looked up at him and swallowed back her tears, putting on a brave front. "And I love you, so much I…" She paused trying to calm herself, feeling the urge to cry shadowing her. "In a perfect world, the world I dream about, you and I are together and we're happy and nothing and no one can touch us, and for awhile I lived there, but it's not reality. In reality we are not together and we are not happy, and that's what we have to deal with, what I have to deal with."

"And in reality you want to be with Creed?" Logan asked calmly, though the anger blazing in his eyes betrayed his cool demeaner.

"It's not about want, Logan. I cannot have what I want." She said and Logan's head fell and he seemingly avoided her eyes for the first time. "This about moving on, meeting new people."

"But Creed? Darlin, ya don't know him…"

"No, I don't which is why I agreed to go out with him, so I can get to know him. I have discovered through you that one cannot judge a person on a perception or on the words of others, if I felt that way I would have never been with you."

"But Creed, what tha hell could you possibly see in him or want to get ta know about him."

"I don't know guess I have a thing for crude, rude, rebel boys." She replied with a smile and in jest, but from the sour look on Logan's face she figured joking wasn't something she should do with him.

"So this aint about payback, you goin out with my enemy?"

"For what, you beign with Emma? I had not planned on sleeping with Victor to get over you Logan, I'm not a slut. Nor could I just forget someone I calm to love so easily." Ororo spat out and tried to stalk away before her anger made her strike him, but his hand shot out and grasped her pulling her back to him, and into a strong embrace which caught the instant attention of most in the room, including Emma.

"I'm sorry Ro, I'm sorry." He whispers into her hair. She hesitated one a millisecond before she wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, and closed her eyes to the sensation of touching him and just being there with him. "I'm sorry about everything, so sorry baby."

"Logan?" A harsh voice broke the moment and Ororo tried to pull away but was held firmly in place by Logan.

"Not now Em," He replied as he cast a hard glare at the blonde now stand before him, with her hands on her hip.

"Yes now, right now," She said as she stomped her foot, and this time Logan released Ororo who turned to see Emma shooting daggers at her.

"Fine Talk." Logan said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"In private,"

"Look anything ya gotta say ya can say here or not at all."

"Ok then, do you know how it looks you here with her, like this?" Emma asked flinging her arms a bit.

"Normal, only thing odd is you being here." Logan said in a cold manner and Ororo found herself getting upset at him again.

"Logan," Ororo spoke. "Emma is right." She then turned to Emma. "I apologize Emma, I know that Logan is with you and I know how that must have looked, I hope it did not upset you, and I can assure you it will not happen again…"

"Like hell," Logan cut in. "First of all, I aint wit her, I just knocked her up. It happened and I'm dealing with it, but that don't mean we're tagether or ever will be. I love ya Ro ya know it, Em knows it and as fer it happening again…"

"Aww..oooohhhh," Emma suddenly cried out as she clutched her slightly swollen belly and crumbled to the floor, causing Logan to quickly grab her, catching her before she fell as Ororo and nearly everyone in the cafeteria gathered around.

She stood just outside, watching through the windows of the doors, her heart held a dull ache and nausea filled the pit of her stomach, at the scene before her. As she watched she came to a realization that she had truly lost Logan, he would never again be 'hers' at least not completely. That thought pained her but instead of running off and hiding away as she wanted to do, she instead sighed and made a personal decision to move on with her life and forget about Logan.

"Can we go now Ro, you have a date to get ready for remember?" Jubilee called out to her from her spot, lying across two of the chairs in the waiting area of the med lab, looking completely bored. At that moment Dr. Magnus walked out of the med lab.

"How is Emma, Dr. Magnus…and the baby?" Ororo asked with true concern, as much as she disliked the fact that Emma had a part of Logan that she knew she probably never would, she still felt for her and didn't wish her or their baby ill will.

"Both are fine as far as I can tell Ororo, I am off now to run some test, until I get those results I won't know for sure what caused Emma such pains, physically all looks well."

"I can save you the time and effort Doc, Emma's problem is simple, I know all the symptoms well," Jubilee said from her spot and both Ororo and the Doctor looked at her curiously, both wanted to hear her diagnosis. "It's call faking." Jubilee said as she now stood and moved beside Ororo and looked in at Emma with Logan by her side. "Emma knew that was the only way to get Logan's attention, and looks like it worked."

"I do not know Emma that well but I highly doubt she would lie about such a thing." Ororo said frowning a bit at her friend.

"I have to agree with Ororo, Jubilee, but as I said I won't know anything for sure until I run some tests, so if you ladies will excuse me." Dr. Magnus then moved off to his office placing Emma's chart on his desk, and then he headed to the testing lab with her blood work.

"Whatever, but I'm telling you that girl is playing all of you, especially him." Jubilee said as she and Ororo both stood watching the couple in the med lab, Emma lying in one of the beds with Logan at her side holding her hand, concern etched all over his face.

"Let's go you have to help me get ready for my date with Victor remember." Ororo said as she tugged her friend from the doors toward the elevators.

"Yeah and remind me again why you're going out with Victor."

"First you tell me why you brought him as a date to our ball?"

"Cause I'm a naughty girl with a thing for bad boys, which is so not you Ro."

"Maybe not the naughty part, but I definitely have a thing for bad boys." Ororo said with a slightly sad sigh as she and Jubilee entered the elevator and started up to the main floor.

"Yeah but compared to Victor, Logan's itty-bitty bad."

"Excuse me, I think Logan could hold his own with Victor." Ororo said still having a need to defend Logan despite their current situation.

"Yeah Logan could kick his ass no doubt, but that's not what I mean. Logan is honorable and honest, wouldn't say the same for Victor."

"And why not, do you know him well enough to comment on him at all?"

"No, but the boy has got a reputation and it aint of the good…"

"Yes rumors spread about by people who probably don't know him either, well I will not be closed minded, I shall give him the benefit of the doubt. I will decide for myself what kind of person Victor Creed is." Ororo spoke as the elevator doors opened.

"Your time to waste sister, dang it I've lost my earring." Jubilee stated as she pulled on her bare earlobe with one hand, as she slipped her earring into her pocket with the other hand. "Must have dropped it in the lab, I'm gonna go see if I can find it."

"Would you like me to come help you?" Ororo asked as she moved to re-enter the elevator with Jubilee.

"No, you go ahead and get started, I'll be right back up before you know it to do your hair." Jubilee said as she pushed the button.

"Ok," Ororo said with a smile before turning and heading to her upstairs loft

She couldn't believe her eyes though she had suspected she had no idea how right on her suspicions had been. A devilish smile crept upon her face as she closed the file and placed it back as she found it, before making her way out of the room. "Gotcha." She exclaimed as she practically skipped off.

"How bout this?" Ororo asked as she modeled her outfit and twirled in front of Jubilee who sat on the bed lost in her own thoughts. "Jubilee?"

"Hmm?" 

"What is the matter my friend, you have been in another world since you sat down."

"Oh sorry Ro just trying to get my head around some things."

"Like what?" Ororo asked as she now sat on her bed in front of Jubilee.

"Its about Logan and Emma…" Ororo groaned at the mention of the two names and she flopped back upon the bed and threw her arm across her face.

"Goddess I do not think I can stomach anymore talk of them."

"Well just hear me out, its important and I think you should know and definitely Logan should if I'm right." This got Ororo's interest and she sat back up.

"What is it Jubilee?"

"Refresh my memory Ro, exactly how long was Logan gone?" Ororo bunched her brow at her friend but answered the question.

"Seven weeks, two days, 6 hours," She said swallowing back impending tears. "…and fifty-two seconds." Jubilee couldn't help but to smile despite the seriousness of the situation.

"Yeah that was what I thought too, well not so detailed but about the same thing. Ok now what if I told you that Miss Emma is ten weeks pregnant?"

"WHAT!"

"Are you sure, I mean really, really sure?" Ororo asked again as she paused in her pacing long enough to stare sternly at her friend who sat on the bed watching Ororo in annoyance.

"Yes for the one hundredth and 'last' time, I'm sure I read it all in Dr. Magnus' files. There's no way Logan's the father of Emma's kid, the bitch lied."

"But why I cannot understand it, why would you tell a person they are the father when they aren't?"

"Cause she probably knew Logan would take responsibility for it and he has, and she's a 'Biotch'." Jubilee stated. "So what are we gonna do about it?"

"What do you mean?" Ororo asked staring at her friend curiously.

"I mean Logan, we have to tell him and I think we should do it right now."

"But what if he doesn't believe us?"

"He can read it all for himself."

"I do not know Jubes, given Emma's current condition we may upset her and cause her more stress."

"Ro, snap out of it girl there's nothing wrong with Emma except a case of the green eyed monster. She knows that Logan loves you and that the only reason he gives her the time of day is because she's having his kid, which we now know aint the case at all. She's been playing us all especially Logan, don't get me wrong he aint my most favorite person in the world but he has a right to know about this, and if you're too chicken to tell him I will."

"Of course you are right, he does deserve to know the truth, just don't know how he will take it coming from me. I think it would look vindictive and spiteful if I did it." Jubilee hopped from the bed at these words, and grasped Ororo's hand and led her from the room.

"Then I'll do it." Jubilee said as she pulled a hesitant Ororo behind her.

"We're not disturbing them see," Jubilee said as she moved into the room where Emma lay with Logan at her side, as she tugged Ororo in after her.

"Hey guy what are you doing here?" Logan asked as he instantly dropped Emma's hand and stood upon seeing Ororo enter the room.

"Oh we came to share some good news with you guys, well good for you Logan not so good for Emma." Jubilee said with a broad smile, which made Ororo think she was enjoying this a bit too much.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Logan asked as jubilee pulled out the file she took from Dr. Magnus' desk. Emma's face noticeably paled over as she stared motionless at the papers.

"I'm talking about…AHHHHHGGGRRR!!!" Jubilee screamed and clutched her head as she crumbled to the floor, sending the papers she had been holding flying about the room. Ororo rushed to her friend.

"Jubilee, what is it?" Ororo held her friend in her arms as she watched her thrash about wildly and cry out in pain.

"She's in my head, GOD!!" At Her words both Ororo and Logan turned their attention to where Emma lay. Ororo eyes whitened as she quickly stood and moved to Emma only to have Logan grab her arm.

"Ro ya can't, the baby." Logan said in a pleading voice.

"Make her stop, she's killing Jubes." Ororo commanded as her fist illuminated with electrical current.

"You wouldn't dare," Emma, said in a winded voice it was obvious that using her powers was putting a strain on her and draining her.

"You think you know me well enough to test that?" Ororo said as she sent a shock to Logan throwing him back a bit and freeing her to move on Emma. "You either stop this or so help me I will make you stop."

"Ro No!" Logan called out to her and he tried to stand only to have Ororo hold him down with a sudden gust of wind. Emma who was now sweating profusely and panting as if out of breath, closed her eyes releasing jubilee from her torture, and Ororo powered down and moved to Jubilee's side, as she still lay on the floor a bit stunned. Dr. Magnus who had been coming back with the results to Emma's blood test rushed into the room, having heard the commotion.

"What is going on in here?" He asked as he looked to Ororo who held Jubilee, helping her stand and then to Logan who was at Emma's side once again stroking her hair.

"Doc, I think something's wrong with her, she's out of it. She was using her powers and I think it hurt her and the baby." Logan spoke with grave concern and worried eyes, as Dr. Magnus moved to him and Emma to look her over. Logan stepped back and threw an angry glare at Ororo and Jubilee.

"Yes she's exhausted and dehydrated, I'll have to start another IV to get her more fluids and I want you all out, " He said as he turned to the teens. "All of you, now!" He spoke sternly and Logan, Ororo, and Jubilee slowly exited out into the waiting area.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, you knew she was already in a crisis and you pull this shit?" Logan growled and directed it at Ororo, but Jubilee quickly came to her defense.

"Look knuckle head this was all my idea, Ro didn't think it was a good idea and now I think she may have been right. Silly me I just thought you were the type of guy who didn't like being played a fool." Jubilee said as she stood in between Logan and Ororo.

"What are you talking about?" Logan asked as he folded his arms across his chest.

"Emma's ten weeks preggers Logan, think about it come on you weren't that bad in math class." Logan bunched his brow at her words as he looked from Jubilee to Ororo as if seeking confirmation and Ororo simply dropped her head, avoiding his eyes. "There's no way in hell that kid she's carrying is yours." Logan turned his now hardened eyes back to Jubilee and it made her take a step back, he then clinched his jaws and fists and then turned and move back into the room with Emma and Dr. Magnus. Jubilee and Ororo both moved to peer through the window, though they couldn't hear what was being said, Logan's coldness and Emma's crying said it all, Logan then stalked from the room back out to where they stood and then past them.

"Logan I am so sorry," Ororo called after him and he snapped his head towards her and the look on his face caused her to silently gasp.

"Like hell ya are, aint this what ya wanted? Aint it why ya came bouncing down here ta gloat in my face, guess we're even now huh?"

"What Logan no I…" Ororo went about pleading her case as she moved towards him, but he cut her off and stopped her with the raise of his hand.

"Don't, don't try ta deny this all gave ya a bit of satisfaction Ro, cause I know it did. One thing I think its taught us though is that we don't belong tagether, it's a sign from God, and I give up I know now I don't deserve any happiness; not you and not that baby." Logan choked on these last words and swallowed the lump forming in his throat before he turned and walked off. Ororo stared after him as her own tears fell as she began to realize what that baby meant to Logan. She could see now that he thought he had lost her forever and focused all of himself on this baby he thought to be his, something he felt no one could take from him, except that's exactly what she had done, right or wrong it was something she wasn't sure he's forgive her for.

"Why don't you cancel?"

"No I shall not punish Victor and especially over this." Ororo said putting on a brave face as she stared at herself in the mirror while putting on her makeup.

"But don't you want to spend this time trying to work things out with Logan?" Jubilee asked as she leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom, watching Ororo ready herself for her date with Victor Creed.

"No I think Logan made it quite clear where he stands on the subject of 'us', and I shall not press the issue but give him his space."

"He's just in shock right now it'll pass." Jubilee tried to reassure her friend.

"Maybe or maybe he is right, these are all signs that we should not be together, never should have to start with. We are too different. I mean he was with Jean for a long time and I am nothing like her. This has all been too painful." Ororo said allowing her face to distort in anguish.

"But you've been happy too. The happiest I've ever seen you and I know Logan caused that. You know he's not someone I'd have picked for you and that I had my reservations a whole lot of them, but I believe he loves you and I know you love him. Don't give up on that Ro."

"I am not the one giving up this time Jubes, and I tire of waiting for Logan so maybe I should try to move on."

"With Victor Creed, you call that moving on? I swear sometimes I think he and Logan are related cause they act so much alike. You sure you're not just transferring or substituting?" Ororo threw Jubilee a displeased look for her words.

"I am not doing any such thing, nor would I. I don't even know Victor thus the reason for this date in the hopes to get to know him better. Besides I don't think He and Logan are so much alike and if they were I don't think I could go out with him. I am not denying what I feel for Logan, I love him. Goddess help me, I love him, so much sometimes I feel like it's choking me, like I would literally die without him. That is not a healthy thing to feel I do not think love should be like that. And this pain," Ororo looked desperately at her friend as she rubbed her hand across her chest. "It's almost unbearable Jubilee and it's quite physical as well as mental and emotional. I do not wish to feel this every time Logan and I fall out, and our record shows that we will. And in the end the hurt overshadows all the happiness." Jubilee ended the discussion as she stared at her best friend, seeing the hurt on her face and knowing that what she was saying was how she truly felt. Jubilee decided to respect Ororo's feelings and not push the subject any further. She moved into the room behind Ororo placing her hands on her shoulders and once again turning her to face herself in the mirror. Jubilee peered over Ororo's shoulder and pushed her hands into Ororo's hair.

"So what do you think, up or down?" Jubilee asked as her lifted a handful of Ororo's tresses and then letting it all fall to cascade about her shoulders.

"Well it's only a movie, so I think down." Ororo answered smiling at her friend's reflection.

He hadn't even let his knuckles hit the door before it was yanked open. "What the fuck do ya want Creed?" Logan's gruff voice roared as a snide smile crept across Creed's face.

"Where's your manners runt, aint you gonna invite me in?"

"We take out tha trash here bub, not invite it in."

"But I'm a guess." Creed said with mock hurt having seen that the one who had invited him was coming down the stairs.

"After the shit you pulled last time you were here, there's no way I'm letting ya back in." Logan said as he took a step closer and getting right up in Creed's face. Creed putting on a show for Ororo, who stood at the base of the stairs watching them, raised his hand and took a step back. "If you want in Creed yer gonna have ta come through me, and I hope ya try, please I'm itchin ta rip inta someone."

"Yes and I think that someone is me." Ororo spoke out and both boys turned to face her. "Victor is my guest Logan, so please allow him in." Logan sneered at her and then at Creed.

"Aint gonna happen." Logan said still hoping Creed would try him. Ororo simply sighed and walked over to the doorway.

"Very well, let us just go Victor." Ororo said as she grasped her coat from the rack and moved to leave out.

"Sure thing, we can go for a stroll before the movie." Creed said smiling warmly at Ororo and watching Logan's reaction out of the corner of his eye. "You sure do look pretty." He threw in and inwardly laughed when he heard Logan's growl.

"Thank you, and yes a stroll would be lovely, perhaps through the park?"

"Sure," He replied throwing her a wink as he extended his arm, which Ororo linked with her own. Logan glared after them as they walked out to Creed's cherry red 1965 Mustang-based Shelby GT-350 Cobra, which put a smile on Ororo's face, since she was a fan of the model.

"This is beautiful," Ororo commented tracing her fingers over the side as Creed opened the door for her.

"Yes she is, but she has some fierce competition tonight." He said with a smile, which Ororo matched. Creed closed the passenger side door and made his way around to the driver's side, opening it. He threw Logan a broad smile. "You have a good night runt and don't wait up." He then hopped in, started the car and sped off.


	2. Part 2

He watched her as she stared out at the pond, he couldn't help but notice just how beautiful she was, in fact he thought her to be breathtaking and captivating.

He also noticed how sad she looked.

"We don't have to go to the movies if yer not up to it Rory, I'll take a rain check." Creed said still watching her and she slowly turned her head to face him and threw him a warm smile.

"I am sorry Victor that I am not the best company." She said with a sigh.

"It's ok babydoll, the runt brings out the worse in me too." Creed said winking as she giggled.

"Goddess is it that obvious?" She asked as she lowered her head a bit fiddling with her fingers.

"You care about him," Creed questioned.

"I love him, but I think you already know that for I'm sure that fact had a lot to do with you asking me out."

"True but also had a bearing on you saying yes." Ororo's smile broadened as she nodded her head. "Wanted to make him jealous huh?" He asked as he leaned forward, bracing against the railing of the small fence that surrounded the pond.

"No I wanted to hurt him." She answered honestly. "Thought I could make him feel as badly as he has made me feel, but I realize it is not possible and that I really don't wish this pain on anyone." She answered as she hugged herself which Creed notice and hastily removed his jacket and draped around her shoulders, causing her to smile at him. "Why who would have thought Victor Creed to be such a gentleman." She teased and gained a smile from him.

"Yeah well it's just between you and I. I do have a rep to keep up."

"A bad rep." Ororo added.

"Those are the best kind babydoll." He said with a chuckle.

"Well I am pleased to see that it's mostly an act. And you perform it very well." He bowed before her and she laughed at the move.

"You know Rory, I don't know anything about love, don't think I've ever felt it, but from all the crap I read about it and hear from people professing to be in love, it's not suppose to make you feel bad or make you cry. I think it's supposed to be a good thing. And if you and the runt fell out take it as a blessing, or a sign that he's not the one intended for you and vice versa. If one is to believe that there's someone out there for everyone. And yer still young babydoll a bit early in the game to be settling don't you think?"

"Maybe," She replied as she focused back on the pond that housed a group of swans.

"But it doesn't change how you feel here does it?" Creed said as he pressed one of his hands over her heart and Ororo only shook her head. "The heart wants what it wants."

"In this case I think the heart wants what it cannot have."

"Don't think the problem here has anything to do with your heart babydoll, maybe it's the runt's heart that's just not getting it, and there's nothing that you can do about that." She listened to this wisdom and it invoked a giggle.

"You knew you were so wise Victor."

"I did and all my teachers as well, but that's all." He said throwing her a wink.

"Thank you Victor and I am sorry for being such a bad date."

"Hey you haven't made me want to run off and leave you yet, so this is a good date in my book."

"Surely you have never done that to a girl." Ororo smiled at him.

"Hey she was telling me that I couldn't look at her cause I was trying to take her soul, and then there was her necklace, which was a chicken's foot." Ororo wrinkled her nose as she continued to smile at him. "No lie." Creed said to her doubtful stare as he raised his hand. "I'll admit that I aint that particular when it comes to a girl, especially if there's a chance I'm gonna get to grope her, but even I have standards. Her dark look, the black clothes and makeup I took as goth chick, trashy and easy, but turns out it was more devil worshipper who likes to drink human blood." At his words Ororo fell into a fit of laughter. "You laugh but let me tell you I'm constantly looking over my shoulder, afraid she hexed me for ditchin her." He chuckled more at the sound of her laughs, pleased that he had taken her mind off of her own misery.

"Oh Goddess I can just picture the look on your face." Ororo laughed harder. "Oh forgive me I do not mean to make such light at your expense." She said trying to calm herself but still giggled.

"Don't worry about it, it's funny." He laughed. After a few more moment of giggling and small talk a silence settled over them. "Guess we should go, got about ten minutes til the movie starts, gives us just enough time to get there before all the best seats are taken." Creed said and Ororo nodded her head as she grasped the hand he held out to her, and they walked back to his car.

"Thank you Victor for the talk, I actually feel better now." Ororo said as she looked up at him, for the first time noticing that he towered over her, which was refreshing since she either towered over or was eye level to most the boys she knew, including Logan who she figured she'd be taller than in a couple of years.

"I like your smile babydoll, so it's now my mission in life to make you smile." He professed and she threw him one of her brightest smiles for his effort. Without thinking on it and acting as if it were the most natural thing to do, Creed lifted her hand to his lips and pressed a soft kiss upon it and Ororo blushed, enjoying the intimacy and feeling of it.

She found him exactly where she had expected to, in the garage underneath the old car he was restoring for shop class. She knew she didn't have to announce herself for he probably sensed her approach all the way in the Parlor.

"Pass me tha ratchet." A voice spoke from under the car and Jubilee looked about her in confusion. "Right there on the table." He directed and she grabbed the tool and handed it to him as she squatted beside where he worked. "Kind of busy so if ya got something ta say, say it."

"You're just going to let her go?" Jubilee asked as she stared at the only part of Logan she could see, which was his chest. He remained silent and continued working. "Damn it Logan, stop being so proud and so stupid." At her name calling Logan rolled himself from under the car and glared up at her.

"It don't concern you." He took a warning tone.

"Like hell it doesn't she's my best friend and for some ungodly reason, she loves you and you're hurting her, punishing her for something that isn't her fault. The ones at fault here are you and Emma, would you'd rather go on thinking you father a child that you hadn't, a child that would have kept you and Ro apart? Now you're free to be together and you're holding a grudge. You're so fast to move on?"

"Why tha fuck not, she has." He nearly roared.

"Please, she only went out with Creed to piss you off and I think it's working. She just wanted to get a reaction out of you other then the usual anger you give her."

"There's too much water under tha bridge now." He said with a heavy sigh as he listened to Jubilee trying to convince him. "I knew she was outta my league and I never shoulda gone there."

"Funny she says the same about you, you know. And who cares about the water, you're both strong swimmers, I've seen you." Jubilee said with a slight smile, which Logan returned. "You're both just making it harder than it has to be. You love her, she loves you and it's really 'that' simple, Logan." Jubilee finished and then stood and turned to leave.

"Are you always gonna have yer nose in our business?" Logan asked her as she stood at the exit.

"Only when you're hurting my best friend and being a complete asshole, other than that no." Jubilee said with a bright smile. "By the way I think Ro and Creed just pulled up, go talk to her that won't kill you." With that Jubilee left and Logan stood and grabbed a rag to clean his hands and face, before he made his way outside through one of the garage doors. He rounded a corner of the house a side, which gave him the best view of the front entrance, and there he saw Ororo and Creed standing near the steps.

"I really had a great time Victor," Ororo spoke softly as she smiled warmly at the boy before her, fidgeting with her fingers as she had throughout the evening.

"Me too babydoll." Creed replied himself seemingly nervous.

"And I really appreciate our talk, it made me feel better. I know Logan is not your favorite topic of discussion but you handled it all well." Logan tense as he listened and a new anger gripped him at the knowledge that Ororo was discussing him, them with Creed.

"Like I said Rory, he can bring out the worse in me, but I think that's what I like about the runt, but don't ever tell him that." Victor said giving her serious stare and invoking a laugh.

"Your secret is safe with me." Ororo giggled.

"I know yer not over him, and I wouldn't expect you to be so soon, but even still I liked spending time with you and maybe we could…"

"Wednesday." Ororo blurted out cutting Creed off, but his confused look made her continue. "The game Wednesday, between our schools, maybe afterwards we could hang out?" Ororo suggested nervously as a smile spread across Creed face, and disgust filled Logan's belly.

"Yeah, sure we can. I'd really like that." Creed replied genuinely pleased at what she had just said.

"Good, so it's a date." Ororo spoke beaming until she realized what she had said and then her nervousness nearly overtook her and she began to stammer. "Uhm, I mean not a real date, date, but more of a…"

"It's ok babydoll, call it what ya like either way, I'd really like to." Creed smiled at her causing her to relax a bit that is until he took a step closer to her. This scene was familiar to her, one she and Logan had played out on many occasions. Ororo, Creed, and Logan all gulped down the lumps in their throat and all held their breaths in anticipation to what they all knew was coming. Ororo had been the most surprised when Creed finally pressed his lips to hers, not because she hadn't expected the kiss but that she hadn't expected it to be so soft and gentle. He didn't pressure her with this kiss, it was more a quest to see if she'd accept him being this close or if she just wasn't ready yet. He was pleased when she took the next step, moving in closer to him and opening her mouth a bit, to deepen the kiss. Logan watched with watery blood shot eyes, his rage so deep that it paralyzed him so that all he could do was watch. It had been the moan that set him off, a moan of pure pleasure that escaped Ororo's lips, the very moan he have pulled from her when they kissed. He charged the couple who were so lost in their kiss they had not seen the blurred form coming at them, not until they were both knocked off balance and to the ground. Ororo had mostly been knocked clear with Creed taking a complete body shot, when she finally got her bearing she stood to watch the two boys tearing into each other as they thrashed about the ground, punching and kicking and both equally matching the other.

"Logan, stop!" Ororo yelled but to deaf ears. She could see the rage in him and Creed both. "Logan!" Logan was sent flying back to crumble at her feet, having been kicked my Creed. He quickly leapt back to his feet, and took a fighting stance.

**SNIKT!**

Ororo's eyes widened with fear as she looked at the claws and just before Logan moved to charge Creed, she moved in front of him, a moved that stopped Logan and Creed, and even seemed to stop time itself. Logan and Ororo stared at each other with wide eyes, Logan's soon taking on a pained look as he watched her step back. All eyes looked down to Ororo's stomach, where she held her hand, which were now covered with her own blood, as was the front of her blouse and jean skirt. "Goddess," Ororo gasped out before she fell, striking the concrete steps with her head and shoulders. Creed instinctively moved to her, checking her wound and her pulse. He placed both his hands over the wound and then turned to where Logan still stood staring down at Ororo's still form.

"Go get help man!" Creed roared at him, but Logan only fell to his knees, his gaze now locked to his bloody blades. Creed seeing he wasn't going to get help from Logan, hastily scooped Ororo up into his arms and raced for the door, opening it and running into the parlor. "Somebody help me!" He roared and his voice seemed to boom throughout the mansion. "Please help me!"


	3. Part 3

"I've been looking for you, and was quite surprised that you didn't come down." The man spoke from the doorway, staring down at his close friend, who sat watching the scene playing out below them.

"How is she Erik?" The Professor asked never taking his eyes from the screen.

"I was able to stop the bleeding, but had to remove her spleen, it was nearly sliced in two, so she'll be in a lot of pain for a couple of weeks. Though I doubt she'll know since she's in a coma." This got the Professor's attention as he signed heavily and looked to Erik.

"Yes I know, I was with her until she slipped into it."

"Think the spill she took did more damage that Logan's claws. She hit her head pretty hard against the steps, good thing Creed was there."

"Yes, I hope he's being made to feel welcome here."

"Are you kidding, he's a hero to the others for getting Ororo to the med lab like he did. He's still at her bedside which is a good thing for her right now, to have people who care about her, surrounding her."

"Indeed, but I fear that 'he's' the one who's in need of it even more so." The Professor said as both he and Dr. Magnus looked back to the screen. They stared in awe and sadness as Logan raged within the Danger room, cutting, kicking, and ripping apart the bots as they attacked him, and roaring loudly as each fell.

"Well, he's blaming himself for what happened, he is at fault regardless how unintentional his act was, it's typical Logan; react first not thinking of the consequences. I thought you said he was making progress with his anger."

"He was, but I will admit that this was what I was afraid of when I learnt of he and Ororo's relationship, when I realized how much they loved each other. Their love is so powerful, strong, and beautiful, but they are too young to handle it and truly understand and appreciate it, and so they ended up hurting each other. I had hoped it wouldn't get to this point, but then again I had not expected outside forces, like Emma and Creed. Jealously can be a deadly emotion."

"Indeed my friend," Erik replied placing a hand on Xavier's shoulder, giving him a small squeeze. "Indeed."

He swung out, striking his attackers, matching them blow for blow, trying to cleanse himself of his rage and guilt at what had happened to Ororo, what he had done to her. When the smoke cleared and he stood upon the pile of mangled robots, he snarled and panted as if await more, and when they didn't come he crumbled to his knees, just as the holographic bodies dispersed. She had been watching him from a far corner, not wanted to interrupt him in his fit. She had known he would be here and she had come planning to beat on him, but when she got there she saw that he was doing a good job of it to himself. She moved to him but he didn't look up, though she was positive that he knew she was there, and had known from the second she entered the room. She stared down at his head, which he hung low, as he bowed at her feet. Her tears slid freely from her eyes as she watched him. She wanted to hate him, to yell at him and to hurt him but those desires seemed to leave her, as she watched in awe as his shoulders began to shake. She gasped in shock as she realized that he, Logan aka Wolverine was crying, and uncontrollably. When she heard the deep mournful groan coming from him she instinctively reached out to him, letting her hand rest upon his head and her fingers burrow though his wild hair. At her touch He instantly reached out and grasped her about her waist, burying his face against her stomach and crying more severely, his quakes causing her to crumble down to him. He then rested his head in her lap as he kept a tight grip about her waist; she in turned cradled him, and stroked his hair in a comforting manner, allowing him to get out his demons.

"I didn't mean to Jube…" He finally grumbled out only to have her shush him silent again.

"Shhhh…I know you didn't Logan, and she knows too. When she wakes up she'll…" At these words Logan's head shot up and stared at her, his blood shot eyes and red brims burning in to her eyes.

"When she wakes up?" He asked and Jubilee saw his confusion and fear but she knew he deserved to know the truth.

"Logan, Ro's in a coma, Dr. Magnus said she hit those steps pretty hard when…" He hastily backed away from her as if her words burnt him in someway, and he then scrambled to his feet. Jubilee stood as well watching his cautiously as he paced about staring wildly around the room. "Logan," She called to him hoping to reach him.

"How could I do that to her, I did that to her."

"No, Logan she fell it was an accident…"

"I stabbed her and then she fell!" He roared now staring at Jubilee in rage causing her to take a few steps back from him. "God it happened so fast, why did she get in the way." He asked as he started pacing again talking to himself, but then turned and stared directly at Jubilee. "I never meant to hurt her, I would never hurt her, and I'd cut off my own hands first. I swear to God I would."

"I know Logan," Jubilee reassured.

"I…I need to see her, I need to tell her, I wish I could take it back." He said as his face crumbled again but only for a second, before he sniffed back the tears. "I need to see her." He finally said as he moved to the door only to have Jubilee reach out and still him.

"Logan I don't think that's such a good idea right now,"

"Why the hell not?"

"She has a visitor," Jubilee answered.

"Creed." Logan mumbled sadly as he let his head drop once more.

"Yes, he's been with her the entire time. Of course you should go see her, she'd want that, she needs you, but I just don't want anything to happen that would upset her in anyway. I know she's in a coma but Dr. Magnus believes she's still aware, that she still can hear."

"Don't worry Jube, I aint gonna start anything, Creed aint ta blame for this I am. In fact I know I owe him, he got her to the med lab and probably save her life. None of this is his fault, it's all on me." Logan said as he again moved to the door to leave with Jubilee close behind him, planning to join him in the med lab to insure he and Creed didn't have a fall out.

She felt so rested so at peace and comfortable she didn't want to open her eyes, but she stretched a bit and moaned out a long sigh.

"Come on Wake up darlin, let me see those baby blues." A familiar voice reached out to her, caressing her and she let a smile spread across her face as her eyes fluttered open. "Hello sleeping beauty, did you have a nice rest?" He asked as he stared down at her from his spot next to her. Her smile widened as she nodded her head.

"I had the most oddest dream." She said in a near whisper.

"Oh yeah what about?"

"Making love in a shack." She said as she burrowed her brow a bit trying to recall more, he chuckled at her.

"You sure that was me in that dream darlin, cause that just aint my style."

"Of course it was you." She said as she rolled on her side and snuggled closer to the man lying beside her. "You are the man I love, my heart, my soul, my life. I don't want to be with anyone else but you, not even in my dreams." She reassured as she rolled them, placing her on top, straddling him as she leaned down and captured his mouth in a sensual kiss.

"Mmmmm," He moaned in pleasure and then protest as she pulled back, smiling down at him. "Well that's nice to know and good to hear." He said as he reached up and tucked a patch of her hair behind her ear.

"Well it's true," She spoke as she stared at him with adoration in her eyes. "I love you Victor. I love you so much." He smirked up at her as he gripped one of his hands behind her head and pulled her down into a quick, soft kiss before releasing her again.

"I love you too Ro," He said and then flipped them quickly taking her place on the top. "Now let me show you just how much." He said giving her a devilish grin before disappearing under the covers and slowly descending her body. She moaned and closed her eyes to the sensation of him placing kisses along her body as he moved. When he reached his destination, giving a long lick across her hot core, her eyes shot open and she bolted up from the pillows, as her hand shoot out to grip his head to her.

"Goddessss!" She hissed.

"Look she's smiling, that's gotta be a good sign right. Ah better go get Dr. Magnus." Rogue spoke before leaving her spot at Ororo's bedside, where she, Kitty, Victor Creed and a few others had taken up residency since Ororo was brought in. Victor grasped her hand and leaned in to stroke her hair.

"That's right babydoll, dream wonderful dreams, but don't dream too long cause we're all waiting here for you to open those baby blues."


	4. Chapter 4

"What's up?" Jubilee asked as she rushed into the room where the others still surrounded Ororo's bed, with most throwing glares at the boy who was right behind her. "We just past Rogue and she was saying something about a change?" Jubilee said as she moved up beside Creed and reached out to stroke Ororo's hair. Logan for his part remained near the door, not for fear of the dirty looked the others gave him but mostly due to the shame he felt at seeing Ororo's state.

"She just smiled," Creed answered Jubilee's question. "That's the only change."

"Oh," Jubilee said with a sigh and slight frown. "But that's still good right?"

"Yeah, think it means she's dreaming and that she's not in any pain. " Creed replied and Jubilee smiled to this. Creed then looked to Logan, who had his eyes locked to Ororo's until he felt the new eyes upon him; Logan then looked dead into Creed's eyes. Neither displayed any anger towards the other in their eyes, just a mutual sadness, first thing that either would admit to having in common. The somber mood was broken as Dr. Magnus, The Professor and Rogue all reentered the lab. Dr. Magnus quickly moved to Ororo, Creed and Jubilee stepped back to allow him more room. He checked Ororo's pupil dilation by shining some light in her eyes he then checked the readings coming out from the many monitors that were hooked to her. After his complete examination he stepped back to address everyone.

"There's no change except that as Rogue told us, Ororo seems to be in the REM, which is the dream state. Sorry, but with the kind of injuries she's sustained it will take some time for her brain to heal and for her to awaken."

"But it will happen right?" Jubilee asked. "I mean her brain will heal and she will wake up right?"

"Only time will tell Jubilee." Dr. Magnus replied not wanting to worry them with the truth that Ororo may never regain consciousness.

"Alright everyone it's time for you to head to your room, you still have classes tomorrow, and Ororo needs her rest, so please lets leave her to it." At his words the student body slowly left the room, each throw Logan more glares and mumble as they past him, mumbles he heard but ignore for he knew they were just. Everyone left except Dr. Magnus, The Professor, Jubilee, Creed, and Logan. "That applies to you three as well." The professor said not expecting them to agree right away.

"Would you mind if I stay a bit longer?" Creed asked.

"I'm sure you are missed at your school Victor, and you've already stayed past our curfew here, but you are welcome to come back tomorrow, after your classes." With a regretful sigh Creed simply nodded his understandings as he reached out and stroked Ororo's hair.

"If there's any change could you," He began to ask only to have the Professor cut him off.

"I will contact you Victor, I promise."

"Thank you." Creed said.

"No we should be thanking you," Jubilee said as she grasped his arm and turned him to face her. "You got her here fast and I think that made a difference, so thank you." She said reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck, she then released him and placed a quick kiss to his cheek to which he smiled and nodded to her before turning and heading out. He paused at the door and looked to Logan, who stared back silently.

"Ya keep an eye on her." Creed said for lack of anything else to say. It wasn't sure what he could say, he knew Logan blamed himself for what happened, but he also knew Logan hadn't intended to hurt Ororo, that he was the target, and that knowledge made him feel just as badly as Logan, yet another thing they had in common now.

"Yeah." Logan replied as the two gave each other knowing nods, before Creed left out.

"I'm gonna head up to bed but I'd like a call if there's any changes as well." Jubilee directed to the Professor who nodded in agreement. She then moved to the exit, pausing briefly to give Logan's arm a reassuring squeeze, and then leaving the three alone with Ororo. Logan moved further into the room.

"Can I stay with her for a bit?" Logan asked as he stared at the floor. Dr. Mangus opened his mouth to protest the idea but the Professor spoke up first, raising his hand to signal his friend.

"Yes Logan but only for a little while, she really does need to rest." The Professor said and then mentally asked Erik to leave with him as so Logan could have some privacy. Dr. Magnus nodded his understandings as he walked out behind the Professor.

Logan made a slow trek to Ororo's bedside, the same bed she had occupied not so long ago. He sat and simply stared at her, too afraid and ashamed to touch her. After a long time of just sitting with her and staring at her, he finally spoke.

"Hey Ororo." He said and then fell into another long silence. "I know yer mad at me…."

"Now why would I be mad at you?" She asked as she stared into her vanity mirror as she removed her earrings, and occasionally threw as glance to her lover's reflection as he sat on their bed.

"Cause you hated my gift, I'm sorry baby but you know I suck at this kind of thing." He said casually as he watched her do her nightly ritual for preparing for bed.

"It's just my twentieth birthday love, there will be others and besides I'm sure I'll get great use out of the luggage you bought me." She said with a sweet smile but inwardly she was disappointed that her lover, the man she'd been with for four years hadn't come up with a better gift, but it was the thought that counted she kept reminding herself.

"True, maybe you can use them on our honeymoon." He said with a slight smile as he waited for her to register what he had said, and after a moment's paused he knew she had for she was still in her movement as she looked at him from through the mirror. His smile broadened as he saw her eyes widen and mouth drop open as her eyes locked to the little black velvet box he was holding up. She quickly turned and leaned back against her vanity, gripping the edge of it tightly. Knowing she wasn't coming to him he stood from the bed and moved before her, when he stopped in front of her, he opened the box to reveal the 5 karat Solitaire cut Diamond ring he had got her, with the help of Ororo's best friend Jean. Ororo gasped as one of her hands shout up to her mouth to stifle her scream, as her eyes watered with her tears. He knelt down on one knee and a cry escaped her lips as the realization sunk in. "Ororo Munroe, will you do me the great honor of becoming Mrs. Victor Creed?"

"Yes!" she exclaimed as she crumbled down to him and wrapped her arms tightly around his neck as she covered his face and mouth with kisses. "Yes Victor I will marry you."

"Yeah you must be having a good dream darlin, smiling like that." Logan said softly as he smiled at her happy façade now holding her hand. "But please don't dream too long, please come back to me. I swear I'm going to make it all up to you. I love you so much Ro, and I need ya, please come back ta me."

"You lost your chance Logan, and you have no right coming here now and asking such a thing." She said as she kept her back to him as she gently and nervously picked at the silk veil that crowned her head.

"I think this is the best time ta stop ya from makin a mistake darlin." He said and this angered her enough that she twirled and glared at him.

"How dare you presume that you know what is best for me Logan. I love Victor and the only mistake I have made is to have invited you to my wedding. I should have known you'd pull something like this. Why can't you simply be happy for me?" His angered grew as his nostrils flared a bit.

"So yer content to walk down that isle and promise yourself to him when yer in love with me too? That's what you call happiness Ro, and what about Creed, how ya think he's gonna feel when he finds out were lovers." This question caused her to stare at him a bit in confusion, for they had ended their affair months ago, since she had decided that she wanted stability, something Logan wasn't wiling to give her. "Oh make no mistake about it darlin, we will continue to be lovers." He said this as he moved closer to her as she stepped back finding herself backed against the her vanity. He moved in front of her moving his mouth to her neck where he kissed her collarbone, eliciting a hiss from her. Ororo felt herself giving in as she always did whenever Logan 'claimed' her.

"Logan," Her voice gasped out in a soft whisper. "Please stop." She begged as her eyes slowly closed to the sensations of having him so close and her tears welled up to the fear that he was about to take her right then and there, on her wedding day, while she wore her wedding dress, and mostly because she knew she was going to let him. She always let him in and he always ended up hurting her, but it was if she couldn't help herself, as if she were addicted to him.

"Make me stop." Logan said as he moved back a bit, clearly allowing her a chance to push him away. Giving her the chance to end their affair once and for all, and start a new life with Victor. She made no reply or move, he reached out and grasped a fist full of her silk and satin wedding dress, and slowly began to lift it, all the while keeping eye contact with her. No regret or remorse grabbed at her as Logan pushed into her, stretching her almost to the point of pain, as she shamelessly leaned back further against the vanity and lifted her legs, parting them to give him more room and depth. And she didn't feel regret or remorse as she muffled her climactic screams into his shoulder, nor when she felt his cum dripping down her legs. It was his final words to her before leaving that hit her hard. "Now tell me Ro, can you walk down that isle to Creed with my cum wet between your legs, and staining your dress, my scent all over you, I don't think ya can. I don't think ya will. You love me and yeah maybe ya love him too, but he aint never made ya feel like I do, and he never will." With that he left the room and she crumbled to the floor, the weight of what they had done and what he had said bearing down on her. Her mind was in a whirlpool of confusion; was she in love with Logan and Victor both, could she give up one for the other, who did she love more?

Her eyes shot open as her heart beat in rhythm with her erratic breathing. She scanned the dark room not sure where she was exactly. After a few minutes the room became slowly illuminated with a soft light as muffled voiced and blurry forms now surrounded her bed. She squinted and blinked her eyes trying to focus, until some of the forms came into focus.

"Hey darlin," Logan spoke with a grin, happy to have her looking directly at him.

"Logan?" She croaked out in a dry hoarse voice.

"Oh my God, you're really awake. Welcome back Roro!" Came the excited voice of Jubilee who now stood on the opposite side of the bed, having rushed in after being told by the Professor that Ororo had regained consciousness.

"What happened?" Ororo asked and Jubilee instantly shot her eyes to Logan who, only looked down at the ground, his grin already gone and replaced with a stone face. "Where's Victor?" Ororo asked causing both Jubilee and Logan to look at her baffled.

"Victor?" Jubilee repeated and Ororo nodded her head. "He usually comes around 2, after school. He's here like clockwork, has been everyday since the accident." Ororo bunched her brow, trying to recall the 'accident' and after a second's thought her hand shot to her stomach as her eyes settled on Logan.

"You and Victor were about to fight and I tried to stop it and…you didn't hurt Victor did you?"

"No," Logan answered as he watched her curiously taking note of the look of relief that briefly crossed her face to his reply. "I didn't mean to hurt you either."

"No, you never do." Ororo mumble but Logan still heard her.

"I'm sorry. If I…"

"If you could take it back, undo it you would. You never meant to hurt me, you love me." Ororo filled in cutting him off. "I know the words well Logan in the past few months I think I have heard them from you at least a dozen times already, and frankly I…Ohhhhh!" Ororo's words were ended as a sharp pain filled her head, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut and clutch at her head. "Goddess, it hurts." She gasped out as Jubilee rushed to get Dr. Magnus, who in turn rushed them from the room and began to examine Ororo, while Logan and Jubilee watched through the window of the lab door.

"Ok was it just me or was Ro just a bit off, and what's with the sudden concern for Creed?" Jubilee spoke out frowning up at the name. Logan didn't reply though he had heard her and had been wondering the same himself. He finally got what he had been wishing for, for nearly two weeks, Ororo had come back, but now he was wondering if she came back to him.

He stood in the doorway, just out of view. He watched her as she lied in the bed, propped against a mountain of pillow. She stared out the open window as if in a trance, in another world, a look he had noticed on her face a lot since she had awaken just two days ago.

"Hello Logan," She greeted without turning to acknowledge his present, something else he had notice she now did. He took the greeting as an invitation and moved further into the room.

"Mornin Ro." He said as he cautiously moved up to the bedside. He walked on eggshells around her now, never knowing what mood she would be in, but knowing that he was her least favorite person at the moment. "How are you feelin?"

"Oh my head hurts, and my midsection hurts." She said casually though the intent was vicious, meant to hurt and when she eyed him out of the corner of her eyes she could see it was a mission accomplished.

"I'm sorry," He said lowly as she whipped her head around to him.

"Would you please stop saying that?" She said a little higher than she had intended. "I don't care how sorry you are Logan cause it doesn't make any of this hurt less, it doesn't make me feel better about you. It just pisses me off, because if you truly meant it you wouldn't keep hurting me like you do." She said and swiftly turned her head and wiped away the tear that had fallen.

"I know you hate me, I get that and I don't mean ta hurt you more by coming here, I just wanted ta see that yer ok."

"I don't hate you Logan, I wish to God everyday that I did. It would make getting over you a hell of a lot easier."

"Ya want ta get over me?" He asked and she turned to him again with a dumbfounded look on her face.

"After everything we're been through, all that has happened, how can you even ask that question? Besides, you didn't seem to have much trouble getting over me and moving on."

"I aint never gotten over you…"

"No you just slept with the first girl you met after you left me. " She said with a glare. I the subject of Emma still a sour pill for her to swallow, even though she knew it was officially over between Emma and Logan, and even though she was sure it was officially over between herself and Logan as well. "And don't you dare say you're sorry again."

"What do you want me ta say then?" Logan asked as he pushed his hand deep into his pockets and stood looking like a broken man, as he awaited her reply.

"I don't know." She said in a whisper knowing he could hear it still.

"What do you want me ta do?" He asked.

"I want you to leave me alone." She said point blank and Logan had to swallow the lump that had formed in his throat and bite his tongue to keep from begging her not to ask him to do the one thing he thought would be impossible. "Let me try to find that girl I was a few months ago before I got involved with you, the girl who didn't hurt so much and cry so much."

"Ya want ta be free ta be with him?" Logan asked calmly a true contradiction to how he felt inside. Ororo had to frown at the question, but then it dawn on her who Logan was referring to.

"Logan, don't bring Victor into this, this isn't about Victor it's about you and I. Sorry but I can't move on so easily." She said as she gave him an icy stare. "But, I will continue to see Victor on a friendly basis, I understand that you and many of the other boys in this school don't like him, but I do. What I know of him that is."

"Yeah, and what's that exactly Ro?" Logan asked in a near snarl.

"I don't have to explain anything to you Logan, we're long past that."

"Yer telling me ya want a relationship with Victor Creed, and I aint suppose ta question it?"

I never said…"

"Boy," A voice interrupted the heated conversation and both Logan and Ororo looked to the door. "Are my ears burning, should I come back later?"

"Victor." Ororo said with noticeable glee as she sat up more and looked around Logan, greeting Victor with a huge smile. "No please come in, Logan just came to check on me but he's leaving now." Ororo said looking at Logan as she spoke. Logan could only clinch his fists and jaws as he turned to leave.

"Logan," Creed said as they passed each other.

"Creed," Logan threw back and the friendly manner caused Ororo to stare in wonder. Logan left the room just as Victor made his way to the bedside. Logan didn't go far as he stood just outside peer through the crack of the door. He watched in distaste and extreme jealousy as Victor leaned over and kissed Ororo's cheek and then pulled a bouquet of flowers from behind his back and handed them to her.

"It hurts doesn't it?" A voice spoke to Logan just over his shoulder. "To watch someone you care about, care about someone else. Someone who use to want you, want someone else."

"Fuck off, Emma." Logan said gruffly to the girl who still took up residency in the room next to Ororo's in the medlab.

"Sorry, I just find it funny how the shit we do has a tendency to come back and bite us in the ass. Guess its true what goes around comes around." At her continued taunts Logan turned around to face her as she stood in the doorway of her room, in her nightgown, robe, and slippers.

"I know ya aint comparing the fucked up shit you tried to pull to this situation." Logan said as he folded his arms across his chest.

"No, I'm talking about the fucked up shit you did to her. Pay back is a bitch."

"You'd know. Being that you're the queen bitch." Logan threw back and could see Emma's face crumble a bit. Emma made it no secret that she still wanted him, and he made it no secret that a snowball had a better chance in hell.

"Boy those weren't the sweet nothings that you whispered in my ear when you made love to me Logan."

"Boys will say whatever it takes ta get pussy, Emma, granted with you it didn't take much." He could see his words hurt her as her lips began to tremble. "And ya can save the tears, cause you knew then I didn't give a fuck about you, not while I was whispering all that shit in yer ears, not even while I was in ya, but still you threw your legs open as wide as ya could. And it won't cause ya gave a damn about me either, but you saw a sucker who you could make yer baby's daddy."

"Well the position is still open, maybe you should take it seeing that you've lost your chance with Ororo."

"See that's where yer wrong, Ororo loves me still and I love her, always have, always will. You couldn't break us, and you had some powerful ammo, so I know there's no way in hell Creed will. He as big a bastard as you are a bitch." Logan said and then turned back to peer into Ororo's room. "I'm not worried about Creed; I'm not worried about him at all." Logan voiced what heart knew to be a lie.

"Babydoll, you're looking real good." Creed said as he tucked some of her hair back over her shoulders.

"Thanks," Ororo said blushing a bit at his words, and then even more so as she wondered why his words had such an affect on her. "And thank you for the flowers they are lovely."

"You're welcome, hell it's the least I can do after what happened to you." Creed said as he settled on the edge of the bed beside.

"Goddess, you make it sound as if you're to blame." Ororo said with a small smile which quickly faded as she noticed the look of remorse in Creed's eyes. "Oh Victor, please do not think that what happened was your fault, you are not at all to blame. I do not blame you."

"Naw, I'm partially to blame. I provoked the runt…Logan."

"No," Ororo said her voice and face hardening. "Do not make excuses for Logan's behavior. It does not take much to provoke him; he's a hot head, always reacting irrationally. His motto is strike first, ask questions later if anyone's left alive." Creed chuckled a bit at her words, which he felt described him.

"That sounds a lot like me." He said and then watched her closely to see her reaction.

"Maybe, but it's a side you have not shown me yet, you are quite the gentleman Victor Creed."

"Shhh...I told don't be saying that too loud, my reputation remember?" He said with a smile and a wink and Ororo giggled at him.

"Oh sorry I forgot," She said, smiling as she playfully rolled her eyes. "But seriously Victor, please know that you were not at fault, from what I've heard I owe you my life. Thank you."

"You're welcome, but you know you didn't have to go through all this just to get out of our second date." Creed said and it took a moment for Ororo to understand what he meant, and she again giggled.

"I assure you I would much rather have attended our second date then to be here, I'm sure it would not have been as painful an experience as this is."

"I'm sorry Babydoll, that you're hurtin." He spoke as he gently stroked her cheek a movement that stunned her silent for a moment.

"Well, I'm suddenly feeling better." She said as she threw him a coy smile before dropped her gaze from his.

"Good, then I expect a rain check."

"Ok how about tomorrow night?" She asked and could tell by his expression her words had stunned him a bit. "Dr. Magus says I can leave tomorrow, he's given me a clean bill of health, he just had one last test to run and wants to keep me one more night for observation."

"Alright, then I will take you out for a celebration dinner. Does that sound good?"

"It sounds very good." Ororo replied with another coy smile.

"So it's a date." Creed said as he extended his hand to hers, and she happily accepted it by grasping it into her own. Instead of shaking it Creed lifted it to his lips and gently kissed the back of her hand, and then he leaned into her and softly pressed his lips against hers. Ororo felt a bit weak in the knees and felt herself leaning further into him, but then a sudden wave of regret hit her and she quickly pulled her hand and body back. "I'm sorry." Creed quickly apologized.

"No, it's not you, that was nice…too nice and I…"

"You're not over Logan, I understand."

"Not if you think that, then no you clearly don't understand. Mind you I'm not over Logan, no, but it wasn't about him, it's about me. I just don't want to rush into anything again just because it feels really good."

"Ok, then we'll go as slow as you like, you set the pace of things…You thought it was a 'really' good kiss, huh?" Creed asked with a proud, gloating grin and Ororo playfully his chest and rolled her eyes.

"It was ok." She replied with a grin of her own.

"No, but you said really good, I heard you."

"Shut up." She said as she laughed and folded her arms across her chest. Neither knew that they were being watched by hard, cold, angry, and very hurt eyes, as they continued to laugh and converse for another hour.


	5. The End

Her brow bunched in confusion and curiosity when she was called from biology class stating she had a package in the foyer. She couldn't imagine who would be sending her a package, but figured it had most likely come from her family in Africa. As she rounded the corner to the foyer she saw no packages, but as she moved further in to the foyer she spotted a deliveryman holding a large bouquet of the most beautiful wild orchids she had ever seen, she instantly knew they were Cleistes rosea a native to Venezuela and Ecuador. Her face took on a look of complete shock, which turned to a bright smile when the deliveryman attempted to call her name, informing her that these flowers were indeed for her.

"Or…ro…uh, Miss Munroe?"

"Yes that's me." Ororo said as he handed her the flowers, which she couldn't take her eyes off of.

"Just sign here please."

"Thank you," Ororo said after signing her name and then seeing the man out. After shutting the door she went about searching for a card that would tell her who had sent her such a lovely and expensive gift. She had already told herself that he was Victor, who she had been seeing since her release from the infirmary. He had already sent her roses, tulips, and carnations. She frowned a bit as she walked into the study hall, after not finding a card.

"Nice flowers," The familiar voice of Logan spoke out from the shadowed rows of books.

"Thank you," Ororo said as her smile quickly faded as the Logan approached.

"Wild Orchids right?"

"Yes Logan, what do you want, why are you here, are you following me?" She snapped going on the defensive as she turned to face him, and it was then that she noticed the small class seated at one of the far tables.

"Logan, could you please join us so I can finish my lecture?" The History Professor called out, and Logan whose suddenly cold gray eyes bore into Ororo, causing her to shiver a bit. Guilt filled over her words and for jumping to the wrong conclusion.

"Uh..Logan…"

"Forget it darlin, I get it. I finally get it." He said as he stuck his hands in his pockets and turned to walk off. Ororo closed her eyes and silently cursed herself for her behavior. She hadn't meant to be so curt with Logan but it seemed that that the only way she found that she could deal with him, and her feelings for him. She'd made herself believe that if she remained angry with him and brushed him off he'd leave her alone, and out of sight out of mind. It didn't seem to be working for her, not even her numerous dates with Victor, which were all wonderful, could take her mind off Logan for very long, and it didn't help that Victor in some ways reminded her of Logan.

She looked back toward the table where Logan sat and tried the gain eye contact with him, but he purposely avoided her eyes, and completely ignored her. With a bowed head she left with flowers in hand.

The windows of the sports car fogged over as the young occupants groped and prodded each other, both seeking a little skin. When one of the two decided to quicken the pace by slipping a hand up the other's thigh and under her skirt, the make out session was quickly ended.

"What the hell are you doing?" She yelped as she shoved her suitor back forcefully.

"Aww come on, what's the deal?"

"The deal is you're moving a little faster than I'm ready for."

"Oh come on Jubes, we both know you're hardly virtuous and pure." The teenaged boy high on his hormones spoke as he again reached for her, only to have his hands dejected again.

"It doesn't make me a whore Pietro." Jubilee said with a frown on her face as she began to rebutton her blouse.

"Maybe not but making out with me tonight in the same spot you made out with Dominic Petros last night, kind of does." Pietro said with a chuckle.

"Screw you."

"Well I was trying…"

"One more crack and we'll see just how fast you really are." Jubilee said as she allowed her powers to illuminate her hand.

"Come on Jubes, please I got money on this."

"Excuse me?"

"Hundred bucks, and I'd be willing to share with you, 50/50."

"Ok before I totally fire your ass, tell me exactly what this bet is about." Jubilee said as she crossed her arms across her chest and leaned against the passenger window.

"Well Vic and I…" Pietro started only to have Jubilee, who bolted upright at hearing the name, cut him off.

"Vic, as in Victor, as in Victor Creed?"

"One and the same, anyway, he bet me that he could go all the way with one of the Xavier girls before I did."

"Son-of-a-…."

"This is lovely Victor," Ororo said with a very pleased smile as they parked in front of the pond they visited on their very first date.

"I remembered how much you liked it last time." Victor said as he leaned back in the diver's seat, throwing his arms over the back and settling them around Ororo's shoulders. "Damn, you're so beautiful you know that?" Ororo couldn't help but to blush over the compliment. She often marveled at the fact that not so long ago, boys didn't seem to notice her at all, but now she had two of the most popular boys from rival schools telling her she was beautiful.

"Thank you." She spoke with a slightly bowed head, to which Victor reached out and slowly lifted her chin so she was eye to eye with him.

"May I kiss you?" Victor whispered as he leaned into her a bit. Ororo nervously bite her bottom lip as she thought on it. "If it's too fast, or if you're still not over…"

"LOGAN!" Jubilee yelled out as she entered the garage, the place a couple of the students had told her Logan was, working on his bike.

"What?" Logan growled back, pissed that yet another person had come to disturb him. Although, he hadn't find Jubilee's intrusion as nerve wracking as Emma's or Jean's.

"We have a problem, Ro's out on a date with Vic…"

"Sounds like her problem not ours." Logan said instantly disinterested. The thought of Ororo anywhere near Victor Creed angered him.

"Yeah that's what I'm trying to tell you asshole. I was out with Pietro tonight and he told me he and Vic had a bet to see who could have sex first with one of the Xavier girls. Well I can tell you Pietro struck out tonight, but the night's still young for Victor Creep and Ro. So, what are we gonna do?"

"I don't know what you're gonna do," Logan said as he quickly mounted his bike and strapped on his helmet. "But I gonna kill that mother fucker if he's laid one finger on Ro."

"How are you gonna find them?" Jubilee questioned. Logan simply lifted his head and took several deep sniffs and then sped out of the garage.

Even as he approached and his nostrils filled with the faint scent of sands and sable, Ororo's favorite perfume and the nauseating scent of Victor's singed flesh, Logan knew that Ororo was long gone. And though there was a large part of him that wanted to finish what Logan knew Ororo couldn't, he was overwhelmed with thoughts of where Ororo had gone and whatever Creed might have done to her. He figured he could always come back later and finished the job, since it didn't look like Creed was going anywhere for awhile.

He was a bit surprised to where Ororo's scent had lead him, but also happy by the revelation. He propped the bike against the tin wall of the shed and moved to the door, where he paused, taking a deep breath and mentally trying to brace himself for whatever lied behind the door. "Ro," He called out as he entered the small dark room and the whimpers he had heard from outside instantly stopped. "I know yer here darling, so please talk to me." Logan said as he closed the door behind him and stood allowing his acute night vision to kick in, and when it did he took a step to where Ororo sat with her knees curled to her chest, in a far corner. "Ro,"

"Leave me alone, please don't come any closer." She spoke out in a soft cry; her voice sounding hoarse from what Logan could only assume was from her crying.

"Ok, baby," Logan said as he stopped and held his hands up a bit. "I won't come any closer, but I ain't leaving ya either." He looked around before finding a place to settle on the floor. And so they sat that way in silence for nearly an hour before Ororo spoke again.

"Do you know what he did to me Logan?" She asked but in such a tone it was as if she was talking to herself. Logan didn't reply he just closed his eyes, squeezing them tight, trying to block out the images that were flooding his mind at that moment. "Why did he do that to me, I don't understand…why did you do it, what's wrong with me?" At her words a vicious flash of lightning lit up the sky, so bright it blazed through every crack in the shed, illuminating the room, and Logan looked over and could clearly see Ororo's puffy and blood shot eyes burning into his own.

"There's nothing wrong with you darlin and I…"

"Then why, why did you and Victor treat me so badly. You both lied and told me things, made me believe I was special and when I started to feel things, when you'd gotten me where you want me, you dogged me out." Logan had to bow his head shamefully at these words, this was the first time he could actually fully see and understand how he had hurt her. "I know I'm not a beauty queen like Jean and Emma, but I think I'm a good person with a good heart, that can give so much love. And I'm loyal and honest those are good traits I think, so why wasn't that enough?" She asked and again buried her face against her knees and began to cry. Logan slowly slid to sit in front of her, he gently reached out and grasped her hand, and although Ororo didn't pull away from him she did seem to cry harder, making her entire body shake with convulsions.

"Roro," Logan called to her softly and gently, using the name he only whispered in her ear while they made love, slow and tenderly. "I'm so sorry for hurting you and as for Victor, I swear ta God if he did what I think he did, I'm gonna kill him," He had to pause and reign in his anger.

"He didn't rape me, believe it or not Jean was the one who told me that Victor had some kind of bet going to get me into to bed, so now to top all this off I owe her, and will have to thank her when I see her." Ororo announced frowning a bit at the idea of it, while Logan danced for joy inside at the news that Victor hadn't violated her in the way he had feared.

"I think Jubilee might have twisted Jean's arm, literally, she was the one who told me and I went out to find you. Ya gotta know that none of this is your fault, it's our fault, we're the villains in this. And contrary ta what you believe you are beautiful, so beautiful it's damn near intimidating, that's why it took me so long to even talk to ya, you weren't like all the other girls here, ya always seemed to know what you wanted and where you were going, and I never thought in a million years that you would ever give someone like me the time of day."

"But I did and I also gave you my heart." She intervened lifting her head to stare at him, which caused him to bow his again, unable to face the pain he saw in her eyes, a pain he knew he had caused. "And I want it back." She whispered in vain since Logan heard every word, and the words caused him joy inside, for she was acknowledging that she still loved him.

"If I were capable of giving it back to you Roro I would, but I'm not that strong and lets face it I'm a selfish bastard," He joked and she giggled despite herself. "I love ya, still…always and forever, and I'm gonna hold on to ya anyway I can, for as long as I can." He spoke as he reached out and caressed her face, and she tried to shake him off.

"Don't," She mumbled as she shoved his hand away only to have him place it back against her face.

"I love you so much and I need you." Logan said as he leaned in and pressed his forehead to hers.

"Don't Logan," She said as she closed her eyes trying to block the sensations Logan's closeness was awakening in her. "Please don't."

"I'm not asking you ta…I don't wanna…we don't have to doing anything you don't wanna do, but can I just hold you, that's all."

"Why?"

"Cause like it or not Ro, yer inside of me, yer all around me, I'm drowning in you, and it feels like home. And I don't want to lose that feeling, ever."

"Just let me go," Ororo whispered to him even she allowed the full weight of her body to melt into his, which he welcomingly embraced in his arms.

"I don't know how to let you go," Logan whispered back against her hair as he shifted her upon his lap and cradled her inside his arms, where she lay silently and soon sound asleep.

He could feel the weight of unseen eyes bearing on him, but it hadn't set off any warning signs in his head that would normally have him bolting up, claws out, readying to do some damage. So he slowly opened his eyes to find sapphire ones staring back at him.

"This doesn't change anything." She said softly as she continued staring at him, her brow now bunching a bit. He reached out and gently stroked some of her hair from her face, and she closed her eyes reveling in his touch, letting her mouth fall agape just a bit before coming to her senses and remembering what she had just said to him. "I don't want to go there with you again."

"You don't?" Logan posed the question in a challenging tone, knowing that she was lying to him and probably to herself.

"I can't. You and I…we were toxic. It was unhealthy."

"It wasn't always so bad," Logan spoke lowly and Ororo could see the hurt in his face.

"No, not all of it, but I just can't risk going there with you again. I can't do it again Logan."

"No, we won't…we won't do it like we did before, this time it can be different."

"How?" Ororo asked sincerely interested in hearing Logan's idea, and silently praying that he said something valid that would allow them to reconnect.

"Well, so far in our relationship there's been dishonesty, mistrust, and other people." He said not caring to speak neither Victor nor Emma's name. "So, we already know what not to do, this time we can try ta do the opposite of what we've been doing and see how that works."

"That's it, that's your plan?" Ororo asked giggling a bit at what Logan was suggesting.

"Unless ya got a better one, other than being honest, trustworthy, and faithful with each other, yeah that's 'my' plan."

"Problem with your plan Logan is that I don't trust you." Ororo stated and Logan bowed his head a bit and then nodded.

"I guess I gave ya plenty of reasons not ta, but if ya give me a chance I can make it up ta ya, make it all up ta ya." Logan said as he looked at her with pleading eyes. "Come on 'Ro, all I'm asking for is one chance here, just one."

"If you were asking me to kill someone, it would be an easier idea for me to consider." Ororo attempted to joke, and Logan had to smirk a little, for he could she by her now relaxed demeanor he was wearing her defenses down.

"Just one," He repeated as Ororo regarded him in silence.

"Wait, that's it…that's where yer ending it? You can't leave it there, what happened next?"

"Well love, being that you're the detective here I would have thought you'd know this ending. Given the occasion and the fact that you're here and your sister and your brother..." The older woman said as she sipped at her cup of tea, arching her eyebrows in amusement.

"Well, mom ya know Kaliyah has always been a little thick, she gets it from dad." The youngest woman in the room spoke.

"I heard that Kenya!" As gruff voice boomed from the other room, and set off giggles from all three ladies. "I maybe old…er, but I aint lost my acute hearing yet!"

"I was just kidding daddy!" Kenya called back in reply and was rewarded with a deep growl and then a grunt.

"Love, do stop that growling, you sound like a big ole grizzly bear." His wife called out to him and he stuck his head around the corner of the room, throwing his wife a smile.

"Well I didn't hear ya complaining last night." He said and threw her a wink, to which she coyly bowed her head and took another sip of her tea around a slight smile, as her cheeks took on a cinnamon hue. The two girls in the room looked to their mother and to their father, and then to each other both with a sickened frown on their faces.

"Ewww!" They both exclaimed.

"Ok t. m. i. Dad," Kaliyah said as she crinkled her nose and shivers a bit, trying to shake off the images of her parents having sex.

"Well how exactly do ya think you got here princess?" He asked as he leaned against the doorframe, with his arms folded across his chest.

"Oh God can we please not have this discussion?" Kenya asked as she playfully plugged her ears.

"Like you don't know about the birds and the bees and where babies come from, cause if ya don't yer about to be in for a very rude awakening." Kaliyah said to her baby sister as she reached out and rubbed her swollen belly.

"Yeah darling, ya do know that's not water retention right?" Their father joked with a chuckle setting off another fit of giggles.

"I mean," Kenya cut in rolling her eyes at her family. "That I really don't want to know that you two are still have sex, and at your age."

"Our age," Their mother repeated. "48 and 49 isn't that old dear, and it is still very possibly that you may have a little brother and sister in the near future." She added as she stared directly at her husband.

"Well I'm still going with that whole Stork theory, ok. My mind just can not get around the idea of you two doing…it" Kenya spat out as if it were a curse word.

"How soon in tha near future darling?" He asked his wife who smiled loving the fact that even after all their years together he could still read her like a book. His question confused their daughters who once again stared at them, looking from one to the other.

"Well, the doctor said in about 37 weeks." She replied and the grin on his face grew even wider as he moved to where she sat, leaning down and scooping her up into his strong arms. He then dipped her a bit and gave her a long heated kiss, one that left both their daughters blushing. He then released her and nuzzled her neck before whispering into her ear.

"Thanks for the chance 'Ro."

"Thank you, for never letting me regret it Logan."

"Happy 30th anniversary darlin,"

"Happy anniversary love,"


End file.
